Genuine Smiles Behind Glass Walls
by iBloo
Summary: Riza's niece's parents have passed away. So Riza decides to take her in. Her niece immediately dislikes the colonel, but acknowledge's Riza's feelings for him. Will the two subordinates ever confess what they really feel for each other?
1. She's Your What Now?

"I am the hero of the Ishvalen war, the Flame Alchemist, and also Colonel, Roy Mustang. I have dreams of becoming the Fuhrer king of Amestris. Once I become king, I will fire all the men and make my own personal harem. And all female personnel shall wear miniskirts!" A short, blonde haired, fifteen year old imitated the said man as he pointed to the ceiling and placed his other hand on his waist.

"Hahaha! A girl with short, raven hair laughed. "That's so funny, Ed. Did he really say that?" She kept laughing.

He lightly scratched the back of his head. "Hehe… Well, something like that." A lopsided grin played on his face.

"You sure got the miniskirts part down." 1st lieutenant Havoc smiled, cigarette in place.

"Nii-san, you're so mean!" Alphonse chided.

"Well it's true!" Edward said abruptly. "That bastard would do anything to be Fuhrer."

The girl giggled. "Tell me more about the Colonel."

**(((-----)))**

**-Roy's PoV-**

I enter the grand gates of the East Head Quarters at 10:00 am, like I always do. Walk through the same halls, see the same faces and my arrival is always anticipated by my most loyal and reliable subordinate, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She waits for me at the 3rd hall, near my office.

"Good morning, Colonel." She salutes me sternly. She was carrying a small pile of papers with her left arm, closely held to her body.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." I yawn and stretch my arms. I keep walking towards my office door. She silently follows behind me. "What do I have to do today?" I ask sleepily.

"You have to sign the following papers, sir. Finish your report and sign to verify the following, sir."

"Sounds like a pain." My shoulders droop down. "Just thinking about it is already making my tired." I say.

"Sir," she stops walking. "These have been given last month. You have been letting your work pile up again as usual, sir." She says harshly.

My backbone suddenly felt like jelly. She knows I have a short attention span, and the most effective way to get me working is if she pulls her gun out and loads it.

"Fine," My voice sounded jaded. I hold on to the door knob and twist it,"Bring it in." I push the door open and enter my office. All personnel sitting on the long table stood and saluted me."

Edward sat on the left side of the table near the edge; he had his feet propped up on the table, with Alphonse standing behind him. He looks up as I enter the room. "Colonel Bas-Colonel." He mumbled.

I heard a light giggle from the chair in the very center. I raise a brow and turn the chair to face me.

In front of me sat a young girl with short raven hair. It was styled in full bangs, with two locks of hair on either side in front that reached the lower part of her neck, longer than the ones in the back. Her hair was shorter in the back, and gradually got longer until her jaw.

She wore a unique looking clip. It was a round, pink orb with two leaf-like gold ornaments partially covering the sides. Three golden beads were attached to the bottom, with three smaller beads hanging from them. Then, at the very bottom, were gold teardrop shaped beads hanging at the very bottom. Her eyes, twinkled, a light burgundy color. A shade I know very well.

"You must be Colonel Bastard." She smiled ever so innocently at me. _Doesn't she know who she's referring too? _

"…What, what did you call me?" I scowled as my eye twitched.

"I heard so much about you!" she says cheerfully. "Edward, Alphonse, Havoc, Falman, Breda… OH! And Fuery has been telling me so much about you." She added.

All the men she mentioned stiffened.

"Oh? What did they say?" I say trembling in rage. You can basically see the vein throbbing on my forehead. It was so early, and they were already ruining my day.

"Oh… Just that you were a bastard, pervert and a total womanizer. You'll do anything to become Fuhrer and that you want to make your very own harem. Not to mention, to make all the female personnel wear miniskirts!" she said all these things like it was ok for them to say about their superior.

I was still shaking with rage. I slowly pulled my radioactive gloves from my pocket and slip it on. Now all of them were backing away and shrinking in fear. I look up with a hell of a stare. "Who shall I incinerate first, hmm?" I say with an evil grin.

Lieutenant Hawkeye steps in. "Colonel, please calm yourself." She says passively. "Micha, please don't insult the Colonel." She walks toward my desk and neatly places the papers down. "Also," she grabs her gun and loads it, "I would appreciate it if you didn't pollute my niece's mind with your sick thoughts." She says coldly as she points the gun at the group cowering in the corner.

"Whatever you say, Auntie Riza." The girl smiled.

I took my gloves off and closed my eyes and absorbed what the girl had said. My eyes fly open as it finally sinks in. "Wait…" I say. Everyone looks at me. "SHE'S YOUR NIECE?" I pointed at her while she simply cocked her head to the side, closed her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Yup, I'm her niece." She slowly opens her eyes to reveal and erringly, icy, glare. "Don't you see the resemblance?" it felt like looking into the devil's eyes. She had the exact same glare that I see every day from my subordinate if not, colder.

It catches me off guard. I stumble back a bit as I felt a wave of fear strikes me. "Y-yeah. She's your niece alright, Hawkeye." it amuses me how identical their eyes are but at the same time, it scares me. After all, those eyes, along with Hawkeye's cold glare, scare the shit out of me and everybody else.

**Riza's PoV**

I look over to the clock. _It's already two pm._

I move silently around his office. Arranging the research books, records and such that Sheszka has prepared for the Colonel. He's sitting behind his desk with his legs crossed, right elbow on top of some papers laid out on his desk, fist clenched as he rests his cheek on it. His onyx eyes have been set on me for some time now. He usually does this when he's too lazy to do his work. Meaning, he does this all the time. I usually ignore it, and then tell him to go back to work while I click my gun. It works every time.

I stop and face him. He looked bored as usual; He has something on his mind. His charcoal gaze was very deep in thought. "Is there something you wish to say, sir?" I say politely. "If not, I suggest you get back to work, those papers aren't going to sign themselves."

"Where is she?" he asks passively.

I knew he was thinking about something, but not about my niece. "She's out with Ed and Alphonse." I say politely.

He just keeps looking at me. I feel my eyes harden involuntarily. "What's troubling you, sir?"

He sighs then stands up. He's looking out the window, looking over the view of the East city. "I see you took her in, Lieutenant. What happened to her parents? I know you wouldn't have just taken her in because she wanted to visit friends." He says. He turns around and faces me. "What happened?"

My eyes soften and I lower my head. "A Car accident, sir. A drunkard hit them when they were on their way to pick her up from school." I said softly.

"In broad day light?"

"Anyone can get drunk at any time, sir." I look up at him with my usual strict face.

He smirked as he walked towards me. He stops half a foot away from me. "Are you trying to imply something with that statement, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" His hands were in his pocket. I look up face him. As I do, I remember why he had countless women, confessing to him every week.

"I wasn't trying to imply anything to that statement, sir. I'm just saying that I took her in because I felt like I had to. Losing your parents at such a young age, without proper guidance, she could be stirring up a riot that I'd have to clean up eventually, sir." I say.

He smirks again. "So that's why you're taking her in?" he raises a brow. "Honestly, lieutenant, why can't you just say you took her in because you're a good person." He comes closer and fixes my bangs. "You really have a good heart, Riza." He says softly.

I feel my cheeks slightly flush. He called me by my first name. I smile at the compliment and he returns it.

The door slams open.

"Colonel there's-" 1st lieutenant Jean Havoc came in with a small stack of papers in his right hand.

The colonel's fingers were still tangled in my hair. We both look at him surprised.

His blue eyes grow wide and his mouth falls open. The cigarette falls to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" he yells and slams the door closed. "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" he yells from the other side of the door. "Lieutenant Hawkeye…" He started running away. "PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!" he pleads as he continues to run for his dear life.

The colonel and I blink a few times, staring at the door, trying to internalize what just happened.

"What… happened?" he asks confused. His fingers were still in my bangs.

"Umm… "I look up at his hands then back down. "Sir, your hands are in my hair, sir." I say.

"Oh!" he immediately takes his hand back and fixes his collar. He tries to hide his embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "Right, get 1st lieutenant Havoc here." He tells me.

I straighten up and salute him sternly. "Yes, sir." I say as I leave.

**Jean Havoc's PoV **

I run and seek refuge in the 2nd lounge as I open the door and step in; I hurriedly shut the door behind me and hid behind the couch.

"Whoa there, Havoc. What happened to you? You look like you witnessed a murder or something." Master sergeant Fuery remarked. He was sitting in a table with 2nd lieutenant Breda and Warrant officer Falman. They were playing cards.

"No, no. Worse." My heartbeat was racing. I knew they would come and kill me. I couldn't stop thinking of how I was _going_ to die. Would the colonel reduce me to ashes, or would the lieutenant shoot me until I looked like Swiss cheese? God, her glare is scary enough. What more if she _actually_ shot me? The possibilities are endless!

The door creaked open. "Havoc, the colonel wants to see you." Hawkeye's voice was soft and polite.

I stayed quiet, and stayed trembling behind the couch. I hear footsteps approach the couch.

"Havoc, didn't you hear me?" her hands on her waist, her voice cold and her piercing burgundy eyes bore holes in my soul.

I dared to look up at her. She looked even scarier from that view. I felt my body go limp as my soul exited my body and flew off to smoker heaven.

**-Riza's PoV-**

I sweat drop as I see Havoc's limp body. He was out of it. _Again_. Must I baby sit him, too? The colonel's already a handful, and now Havoc? I swear, I should get paid more for this. I roll my eyes and drag him by the collar all the way to the Colonel's office. "Men." I mumble to myself.

It wasn't long before we reached the office. And he was _still_ out of it.

"Well," The colonel examines Havoc's limp body. "It's not like he's going to tell anyone. He scared the crap out of himself." He said sighing. Hands behind his back, he started walking back to his desk.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." I say calmly.

A brunette with glasses peered her head in. "Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye, you have an outside call."

"Ah." I say as I walk towards the phone and pick it up. "Moshi Moshi?" I say sternly.

"Hi Auntie Riza. It's me, Micha." A soft voice said.

"Ah, Micha, what is it?"

"Can my friend come over for dinner? She offered to cook for us."

I raise a brow. "Who is it?"

"You haven't met her yet. It's Leila. Don't worry, Auntie, she doesn't bite." She laughs. "I think." She says innocently.

I sigh then look over at the clock. "I'll be home by six." I say.

"Ok. OH! Before I forget, Gracia's coming over too." she says quickly.

I pause for a while. "Alright. But no more inviting other people, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Auntie Riza!" she says excitedly. "bye!"

"Bye." I hang up. Then turn around to face the colonel. Sheszka already left.

"What was that about?" he uninterestedly asks.

"Gracia's coming over with Elysia and her friend." I say as I walk toward my desk.

He looks down for a moment. He was saddened by the memory of Hughes' death. "Send Gracia and her daughter my regards." The colonel spins his chair to face the windows.

My gaze on him softens. "Yes, Colonel."

"Who's this friend she's inviting?" he asks after a short while.

"Umm… I haven't met her yet, sir."

"Her? Doesn't she have any guy friends?"

"Why are you so interested in her anyway, sir?" I ask skeptically.

"Nothing." He spins his chair back, facing me again. Placing his elbows on the desk, he laces his fingers together and leans in to them. "She's just a lot like you, is all." A soft smile pulled up on his lips.

I smile then sigh. "She's the exact opposite of me, sir." My head lowers by a bit. _If only you knew what lies behind those glass walls._

The rest of the day went pretty fast. The colonel actually got some of his work done. And I just sat on my desk, reading a book Sheszka recommended for me. It was a good book, keeps you entertained enough, I guess. Romantic drama plots never really interesting me, but the plot was very appealing. I read around six chapters to kill time.

Checking the clock, it was ten minutes to six. I closed my books and started to shuffle the papers on my desk and neatly place them in a pile before placing them in a folder. I gathered my things and placed them in my shoulder bag. Carrying the book in my arm, I slip the strap over my shoulder and stand up.

"Leaving so soon, Lieutenant?" The colonel's been watching me again.

I sigh. "Yes sir, but I need to get this folder to the records office first."

"All right, do you want me to drive you home?" he asks as he too, starts to fix his desk up.

I blink a few times. "It's alright, colonel, I can manage."

He looks at me now. His eyes were searching for an invisible answer. "I'll take you home." He finally says as he places the papers in the first drawer. Taking his coat, he walks towards me. "Take that to records, I'll wait for you in the front gate." He walks past me, placing his hands in his coat's pockets.

I knew there was no way I can get out of this now. Geez, the day I don't take my car, that's when the colonel offers me a ride home. Either the gods really love me, or I'm destined to stick to the colonel's side forever. I make my way to the records office and give the folder to the secretary in charge.

As I exit the main lobby, I see a black shiny car idling in front of the main gate. He bought a new car. No wonder he wanted to take me home. I shake my head as I walk to the new car and get in the front passenger seat. I set my bag and book on my lap. "I see you bought a new car, Colonel."

He grins at me. "You noticed?"

"Oh no, sir, I didn't." I say sarcastically.

He laughs lightly. "Still the same old Riza." He says to himself.

He used my first name again. What was going on in that head of his? He changes gear and drives away. The ride was silent. I kept my eyes on the road, as if I was the one who was driving. He probably bought the car to impress all his future dates and girlfriends. What a womanizer. I roll my eyes at the thought. He pulled the car to a stop in front of my house. The lights were all on and I could hear Hayate barking.

I step out of the car. "Thank you for the ride home, Colonel." I salute him sternly before I shut the car door.

"Sure thing, Hawkeye." He smiles before he drives away. I watch the car disappear to the next turn before I start walking into my home.

I open the door, and I hear Micha and Gracia chatting in the kitchen. I shut the door behind me as Hayate greets me with his wagging tail. I pet his head and make my way to the living room.

Micha's head peeps out from the kitchen door. "Auntie Riza, welcome home~" she calls out cheerfully.

I enter the kitchen and I see Gracia stirring the soup. "Hi there, Riza. It's good to see you well." she smiles at me.

"Hey Gracia. I'm not sure if '_well_' is the right word though." I say tiredly. "Where's Elysia?"

"I got Jean to baby sit her for tonight. I got Cain and Armstrong to make sure that he doesn't smoke while Elysia's around. Hungry? I made dinner. I hope you don't mind." she flashes me a lopsided grin.

"Oh no, not at all. Thank you for feeding Micha. I'm not exactly around all the time to make meals." I say sheepishly. "As for Havoc, I think Armstrong can keep him away from the cigarettes for tonight. That man's muscles can make a grown man cry and break down." A shiver travelled down my spine. Those muscles and sparkles almost made _me_ lose my composure once.

"Hey, Auntie Riza, this is Leila." Micha introduces a young woman to me. She was about eighteen years old. She had raven hair and small, sharp ice blue eyes. Her stare screams, 'I'm so bored with the world' she had features of both an Amestrian and a Xing resident as well. Her height is definitely that of an Amestrian's. And her facial features that of a Xing.

"Hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye." She extends her hand out for a hand shake. "I'm Leila Schneider." She forces a small smile that drops almost instantly. She was definitely the apathetic type. But there was an aura of comfort and mildness to her. I think I saw her in Micha's parent's funeral.

"Hello there." I say as I shake her hand firmly. Her grip was gentle. That made a whole difference to my first impression on her. "Have I seen you before?" I ask her politely.

"She was at their funeral, maybe you saw her there." Micha answers for her as she chops some of the vegetables.

"I see." I say as I look around. "I'll just change." I turned around and took my things up stairs and placed them on my table. I took a white collared shirt and a black skirt that reached my knees. I hair loose and straightened it out a bit. I shrugged off my bulky uniform and slipped on the clothes. I could already smell the food.

When I reached the dining room, Micha and Leila were fixing the table up, placing the plates, spoons, forks, and glasses in place. Gracia came in shortly with the food. She gestured for me to take a seat as the three of them prepare the table. As soon as they were done, they took a seat and we gave thanks.

The first few minutes were wrapped in silence. The food was good. Leila cooked a Xing style beef stew. And Gracia made roasted chicken.

I decided to break the silence. "Leila, what school do you go to?" I ask without looking at her.

"East University." She says politely.

"Ah, so how's college?"

"Hard." She says monotonously. "I hate trigonometry." She says bluntly.

"Is that so?" I smile.

We all start to exchange stories and share small talk. After dinner, we all helped out in cleaning up. After that, I placed on some tea and we stayed in the living room.

I sit next to Gracia on the sofa as Micha sits on the carpeted floor, leaning on the arm chair where Leila was sitting. We all had our tea in hand.

"How's Roy doing, Riza?" Gracia shifts to face me.

"still lazy as ever" I say bluntly as I sip my tea.

"Colonel Mustang? Really?" Leila asks.

"Yeah, him. She has a thing for Auntie Riza." Micha smirks.

"Nonsense." I say. "I'm not his type of woman."

"That's what he _wants_ you to think." Leila adds smugly. Clearly, these two liked teasing me. Given that my gun's upstairs in its holster hanging behind my door.

"He always did seem touchy when Maes would tell him to go and get a wife."Gracia giggles.

"Right." I say keeping my cool. "The colonel sends his regards to you and Elysia, by the way." I take a sip of my tea again.

"Oh, he did?" She smiles. "Tell him He should come over for dinner once in a while. He can drop by any time."

I nod.

Micha started teasing me again. "Roy and Riza sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—"

"I thought you didn't like him, Micha." I say calmly. I don't want to use my shooting abilities to discipline her like what I did with Hayate, the colonel and everyone else I scare the shit out off.

"True, but you don't." a smug smile played around her lips. "Infact, it's just the total opposite. Therefore, I support your feelings towards him." She says.

I blush at the thought and brush it away. I try to change the topic. "The colonel's asking if _you_ have any '_guy friends'_." I pour more tea from the teapot into my cup.

"Hn?" she got confused. Good. "Why would he ask?"

"Why?" Leila asks sarcastically. "Is he gay? Or a pedophile? … or is he both?" she raises a brow.

Micha bursted out in laughter. "Oh my gosh, Leila!" she was laughing out of control. Leila started to laugh as well.

Gracia let out a chuckle.

I sigh tiredly. "Geez."

It wasn't long until Gracia had to go home. Leila accompanied her since campus dorm was nearby. I wave see them off and say good night. Micha was already upstairs, taking a shower. The clock chimed eleven thirty. I watch the second's hand move for a while then make my way up the stairs. I stop in front of my niece's door and knock.

"Come in." she calls softly.

I twist the knob and push it softly. I peer my head in. She was already in her nightgown, sitting on her bed as she leaned on the head board with her pillow propped up behind her back. She was reading a book. "Aren't you going to bed yet?" I ask her softly.

"It's a Saturday tomorrow." She replies not looking up at me. She pats the space next to her on her bed, gesturing me to sit next to her. I take her offer and sit next to her.

She closes her book and places it on the side table next to her clip.

"Yes?" I say politely.

"Can I tag along with you to work tomorrow?" She asks softly. "I won't have anything to do here… And Leila and I are planning to go to the bazaar nearby. She'll pick me up at ten and I'll be back at Head Quarters before, after or during lunch." She grins.

I look at her for a while. It was so hard to say no to her smile. "All right, but, what are you going to do there in Head Quarters for three hours? You already know I go to work really early."

"I know. It is ok." She shrugs. "I'll bring my book." She looks at the book over by her side table.

I look over at her table as well. I noticed something I didn't before. A silver pocket watch sat on the far edge. I reach over and pick it up by the chain and examine it. I never got this close to the silver pocket watch. "This is… Your father's?" I ask her as I look away from the watch. I look straight into her burgundy eyes. Looking at it was like looking into a mirror.

She nods. "Yup. They gave it to me during the funeral. They said it was the only thing that stayed intact after the crash." There was not a single piece of regret or sadness in her eyes. Not one. Though, if you looked harder, you'd see light being reflected from a glass wall beyond her eyes. My eyes soften and I place the watch down.

I stand up and look at her sternly. "Go to sleep. We wake up at the same time we usually do."

"Hai." She smiles sweetly. "Good night Auntie Riza." She lays herself down on her bed and gets under the covers.

I walk towards the door. I step out the door and grab the door knob.

"Dream of Colonel Mustang tonight." She says softly.

I pause in my tracks and close the door a little harder than I usually do. I hear her giggle inside before it was all totally silent.

I shake my head and close my eyes as I make my way to my room. "Raising her isn't going to be easy." I say to myself.

**-The next morning Micha's PoV-**

I wake up from a dreamless slumber as Hayate jumped on the bed and licked my face. I smell coffee. I shift on my bed and pet him.

"Good morning, Hayate." I say sleepily. I drag myself downstairs and I see Auntie Riza sitting on the table with a mug of coffee in front of her as she reads the morning paper.

I look at the clock. "It's only Five thirty AM." I groan.

"The earlier the better."She says passively, not looking away from the newspaper, she takes a sip of her coffee and places it down.

I drag myself to the counter and take out a frying pan and butter from the fridge. "What do you want for breakfast?" I ask as I turn the stove on and place the pan in place.

"I'll just have eggs." She still doesn't look away from the paper. "Make it two. Sunny side up."

I get to work; I take two eggs from the fridge, crack them and place the shells away. I sprinkle some salt and pepper, just how Auntie Riza likes it. When it's done, I place it on a plate and serve it to her with a fork in place.

I take a seat in front of her and the table meets my forehead. "It's too early." I complain. My voice was muffled by the table.

I hear her place the mug down and cut a piece of the egg off. "I did tell you we're waking up at the same time we always do. You don't have to come if you want to get some sleep." She says calmly.

"No!" I shot up. "I'm coming!" I exclaim and race back to my room to take a shower.

I open the shower curtain and reach for my bath robe and put it on. As I enter my room, I dry my hair and open my closet.

"Hmm… what to wear?" I think out loud. "Should I wear my usual lollita style dresses, something boringly formal… or maybe something sporty?" I scratch my chin lightly. I grab a peach colored Sunday dress. It had light pink and white lace with a big ribbon in the middle to tie in the waist.

I place the dress on and tie the ribbon. It falls right above my knees. I tie all the ribbons and everything else that needs tying. I comb my hair and place my clip in place. The pink and gold match the dress perfectly. I smile at myself in the mirror and take a look again.

"I look like a damn lolli." I say passively and shrug. "Oh well." _Better a lolli than what I really am._ I pick up the silver pocket watch and slip it in my dress' pocket. I place on white ballet flats and take a peach sling bag. I slip my book and other things I need.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." I shift to face the door.

Auntie Riza looks at me from head to toe. She smirks. "Are you still wearing those lollita style dresses? Aren't you too old for them?"

I shrug. "I can carry it, can't I?" a sly smile was playing on my lips.

She shrugs. "I guess. Can you move in that dress?"

"Yeah?" I say slowly.

"Ok then, come down and eat your breakfast. We'll leave in a while." She says before leaving.

So I come downstairs and eat what she made for me on the table. Leila finds it amusing that I cook Auntie Riza's meal and I cook hers. Buttered toast, a sausage and a glass of milk was waiting to be consumed by me. I snort. She's still against me drinking coffee. She thinks it makes me too hyper. I beg the differ.

I sit down and start munching on the toast and chug down the milk all at once. I gave my sausage to Hayate. He deserves a sausage once in a while.

"Ready to go?" She asks. She was already in her blue and gold uniform. I always liked their uniform it's just that I don't think it would suit me.

"Yeah, I just need to brush my teeth." I go upstairs and brush my teeth.

She was already in her car. It was idling in front of the yard. I climbed in the front passenger seat. It was a silent ride. We reached the Head Quarters in no time.

--- At Head Quarters ---

I trail behind Auntie Riza as we make our way to the colonel's office. She shared an office with the colonel. But before we reached his office, 1st lieutenant Havoc sees her from the corner of his eye. He straightens up and salutes her. "Good Morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Good morning." She says sternly. We walk pass him and I just smile and wave at him. He smiles back then gets back to work.

"Odd seeing him here early." She whispers. "He must be planning to leave early."

She opens up Warrant officer, Vato Falman, Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, and 1st Lieutenant's Jean Havoc and 2nd lieutenant Heymans Breda's office. They were all there, except for Havoc. Sitting on the long table, papers scattered everywhere. The three men stand and salute her.

She nods. "Listen up men, Micha's going to stay here in your office until three pm. Be nice and don't try anything funny. You know what will happen if you do." She was really strict, and scared the crap out of everyone, but you can never hate her for doing so. She's strict for everyone's good.

"Hai!" all the men say in unison and salute her again.

I step in the room with a smile on her face as she closes the door and leaves.

The men relax and sit back down. I take a seat next to Sergeant Fuery. I open my bag and place the book on the table. It looks like he was having trouble with the typewriter.

"Are you ok there, Sergeant Kain?" I look at him.

"Ah… yeah, I never really liked using typewriters, is all." He scratches the back of his head. "But… I have so much to type." He sweat drops.

"Oh… Well, do you want me to type it for you?" I smile at him.

"Oh no! I can't let someone else do my job!" he says.

"It's ok. No one has to know, just the people in this room." I giggle and look at Falman and Breda. "You guys won't spill, right?" I give them the signature Hawkeye glare. It always works wonders.

The two of them backed up a bit then nodded.

"Yay!" I clap my hands together and grab the typewriter from Fuery. "So, what's the Format and what do I need to type? Just give me the details." I smile and get to work.


	2. I Said Get Lost

**-Micha's PoV-**

Everyone was minding their own business, the four men was so steeped in whatever they were doing. They probably wanted to leave early so that if the colonel needed to cram anything due that day, they wouldn't have to do his paper work for him. I sit behind the typewriter, with a few papers next to me. I was typing the documents that they needed. I would hardly call it a burden.

"I'm done with this one, Sergeant Fuery." I take it from the typewriter and place it with the other pages and staple them. "I'll take this to the Fuhrer's office." I say standing up.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed. "I'll take it. You already did so much." He stands as he reaches for the papers in my hands.

"It's ok. I need to stretch my legs anyway." I flash him a grin. "I'll be back soon." I open the door then shut it behind me. I make my way through the long halls. After getting lost for five minutes, I finally find the office.

I see a young lady with long brown hair sitting behind a desk set beside the Fuhrer's office door. I approach her.

"Umm… Excuse me, miss, but are you the Fuhrer's secretary?" I ask sheepishly. If this wasn't her, I'm done for.

She looks up and smiles at me. "Yes, I am. Do you need anything?"

"Can you please give these to him?" I hand her the papers. "It's from Colonel Mustang's office."

"Wow. He actually submitted something early." She laughs. "It usually takes Lieutenant Hawkeye a few bullets before he gets to work."

"That's right." A deep voice agrees followed by a jolly laughter.

The secretary stands and greets him. "King Bradley!" she bows.

I freeze.

"Well, who do we have here?" He asks.

I turn around and bow to him. "King Bradley, It's an honor to meet you."

"Oh, why, isn't it Isaac's daughter." He smiles at me.

"It's an honor to be remembered by you, sir." I straighten up.

"I see you're delivering Mustang's papers. Lieutenant Hawkeye's been housing you, correct?"

"Yes, sir." I reply meekly.

"Maybe you'll come and work for me someday, hmm? I've always liked seeing youthful people work for the government." He laughs. When the Fuhrer king laughs, _everyone_ has to laugh. No matter what the situation.

I force a laugh, so does the secretary.

He walks passed me, making his way to his office. "Or maybe babysitting my son, Selim." He laughs before he closes the door.

The secretary shakes her head and sits back down. "Honestly, sometimes I think that King Bradley's turning the military into a child's playground." She talks to herself.

**(((-----)))**

I walk back to the office. As I shut the door, they look up and go back to work.

"What took you so long, Micha?" 1st lieutenant Havoc asks me.

"Nothing really, I got lost for a while, talked to the secretary and other people, met King Bradley and back here." I shrug.

"You met the Fuhrer?" 2nd lieutenant Breda asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, he was telling me to get a job here." I laugh nervously. "I wonder—" I turn my gaze to the clock. "Oh, I have to go." I say as I get up and push the chair back in its place. I take my bag and slip it on my shoulder and leave the room.

**-Leila's PoV-**

After the bell rang, I gather my things and make my way out of the classroom. I wave my friends good bye and exit the halls. It was hot out in the courtyard. I see my car and my driver. He was holding the door open in the back seat for me. I make myself comfortable and wait for him to get into the car.

"Where to, Miss Schneider?" He asks as he looks at me through the back mirror.

"Head Quarters, I need to pick up Micha, then off to the bazaar, the next two blocks to the right." I say passively. I cross my arms and look out the window. It took us about ten minutes to get there. I see Micha sitting under a tree, with Hayate sleeping on her lap. She pets the dog as she reads a book.

The driver opens the door for me and I step out and walk towards her.

I pause in front of her and look down. "Couldn't you wait inside, Micha? It's so hot out here." I open my red fan as I slowly fan myself.

She looks up. "It's better out here." She grins.

I shake my head in amusement. "You ready to go?" I ask her.

She slowly wakes Hayate and gently pushes him off her lap. She stands up and brushes her dress. "Let's go." She grins.

We both walk toward the car and hop in. the door closes behind us.

"Really, Leila, do we have to take your car to the bazaar? I mean, it's only two blocks away isn't it?" She fixes her clip using the reflection from the darkly tinted window.

I sigh. "We can walk all we want when we're there." I open my fan and stare at it for a moment.

The driver hops in and closes his door and starts to drive away.

I'll never get tired of my fan. It's red, with a gold colored transmutation circle in the front. It had my name written on it in kanji. It also had a small, but elegant, pure gold tassel hanging from the bottom. It was a gift from my mother when I was old enough to do alchemy.

Micha gently takes the fan from my hand and starts to fan us. "Honestly, Leila, you fan to slow. So slow, that, you don't feel any air." She laughs.

"Yes you do!" I argue. I take the fan from her and start to fan myself, as slow as I usually do. "See, I can feel it." I tell her.

She takes the fan from me and fans herself as slowly as I did. "No… Not at all." She looks at me weirdly. "I think you have a super sensitive nervous system, Leila." She returns the fan.

"I guess so." We both laugh for the remainder of the car ride.

Once we reached to a stop, the driver got out and opened the door for us. "What time should I pick you up, ma'am?" he asks me.

"Umm…" I look at Micha. "What time do you want to get picked up?"

"I don't know. I have to go back to Head Quarters after." I shrug.

"Around twelve." I say to him before he leaves.

**(((-----)))**

The place probably took up how many blocks. It was huge. There were so many stalls and food were also café's and little restaurants off to the sides in the buildings. There were colorful flags everywhere. It was very festive.

Micha and I look around, window shop, and talk as we make our way around the bazaar. At first, it wasn't that crowded. But as the lunch hour approaches, more and more people appear out of nowhere. I started bumping into people's shoulders. It was starting to get _really_ crowded. I hate crowded places. It's hot, humid and more chances of you catching some airborne disease. I cringe at the thought.

We've been walking around for some time now, and I noticed that we were being followed by a group of men. I look over my shoulder a few times. They always seem to come to the same street, and line we do. I get suspicious.

"Micha, we're being followed. Stay close to me and don't you _dare_ wonder off." I say in a low voice. I hear no response. "Micha?" I look at my side. Oh shit, she's not there. I stop in my tracks. Since I lost her, I should finish these guys off before they go after her instead. I turn around. They were gone as well. _For the love of God, why did this have to happen?_

I immediately back track and start to look for her. Perfect timing, it was already twelve. All workers were out. I'll be favored by the Gods if I find her now… And I'm an atheist.

**-Micha's Pov-**

The crowd seems to grow by each passing minute. Because of this, I got separated from Leila. I don't think she heard me when I tried to call out to her. I don't blame her. There are just too many people. I look around for a not so crowded place, and some place shaded while I'm at it. It was getting hotter every waking moment.

I spot an ice cream cart next to a small café. I make my way out of the crowd. As soon as I reached the cart, I scan it for a flavor I want. There was Vanilla, Strawberry, Coffee, but there was one flavor that I really can't resist.

"Chocolate, please." I smile at the vendor. I love ice cream. I love chocolate as well. And when you put them together, it's heaven.

The vendor hands me the cone and I reach into my bag and grab a bill. I give it to him and receive my change. I drop it into my bag and look at the cone with pure excitement and bliss. But before I could get a lick, I hear a soft and quiet crying.

I look over to my far right and see a little boy, around six or seven, maybe.

I approach him. I bend down a bit to see him better.

He rubs his eyes and looks up at me. He had big, innocent, jade eyes. They were beautiful.

"Hi there." I smile sweetly at him. "Why are you crying? A boy, as handsome as you, shouldn't cry."

He rubs his eyes more and wipes the tears away. "I-I can't find my brother." His voice was small and shaky. He's so cute! It makes me want to pinch his cheeks and fawn over him. But then again, this isn't Elysia. I don't know who this child is. I don't want to scare him.

"Oh, well, maybe I can help you find him." I flash him a grin. "Here." I hand him my cone. "Don't worry, I didn't touch it yet." I laugh lightly.

He pauses and studies my face. "My brother says I shouldn't accept food from strangers." He says innocently.

I blink a few times. Of course, this is a child after all. His parents or any one older would tell him these things. "Oh… Well, would it help if I said that-I pull out my father's silver watch-I'm a state alchemist?"

His eyes grow wide with excitement and joy. "Wow! Really?" He's smiling now. Obviously amused by the lie I told him.

"Yup." I bite my tongue but keep my smile wide and friendly. What am I saying? I'm not a state alchemist. I'm not even anywhere near that! And plus, this is my fathers. God knows what this watch really is. Or what's in it, for what it's worth.

"I guess it's fine then." He takes he cone I offered him and starts licking it.

I straighten up and look around. "I wonder where your brother is…" I mumble. "Say, I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"My name's Lorenz, Lorenz Fritzer. My brother looks just like me, only older." He continues to lick the ice cream. He obviously enjoys the icy delectable as much as I do.

_Fritzer? I know that name. Where have I heard it before? _I thought_._

"Lorenz!" A voice called. I look at the direction.

A young man runs towards me and Lorenz. He does look just like him; the same messy brown hair, and those beautiful emerald eyes. He looks vaguely familiar. He's young, but definitely older than me. If I'm not mistaken, he's probably sixteen and he's really tall, probably as tall as Auntie Riza or a little bit taller.

He notices me and flashes me a set of pearly white teeth. "I'm sorry; did he give you any trouble?"

"Uh… No, not at all." A lopsided grin plays on my face.

He takes a closer look at me. "Hey, do I know you? You seem really familiar." He laughs.

"I-I don't… think… so?"

He scratches the back of his head. A lopsided grin grows on his face as well. "Oh, sorry, I guess I mistook you for someone else." He straightens up and extends his hand. "Hi, I'm Daniel." He smiles.

For some god forsaken reason, his smile mesmerizes me. I shook it off and took his hand in mine. "I'm Micha." I return the smile.

"Well, we really have to go." He takes hold of Lorenz's free hand. "It was nice meeting you, Micha. I'll see you around." He waves then takes off.

"It was nice meeting you too." I wave back.

"There you are!" Leila exclaims and grabs my arm then pulls me away. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, the crowd overwhelmed me." I sweat drop.

"Yeah, sure." Leila says unconvinced. We both start walking. "Who was that guy anyway?"

"Daniel and his little brother Lorenz."

"You know them? Like, from school or something?" She raises a brow.

I shrug. "No, just now. I spotted Lorenz crying. I offered him my ice cream then, Daniel came."

She looks at me from the corner of her eye. She was skeptic. I knew she was thinking about something else. She had a dead serious look on her face. But I didn't mind it. After all, she already knows the _real _me.

We walk in silence for a while.

"Hey Leila," I break the silence.

"Hmm?" Her ice blue eyes were lighter now. I guess she stopped thinking about it.

"I met the Fuhrer today." I grin.

"Oh really?" She smiles. "How was he like?"

"He was really nice, he knew who I was because of dad… And—"

"-Hey, hey cutie! Don't you look good today." A voice called from behind.

Leila and I stop in our tracks and look back. Her ice blue orbs were as hard as ice. She swiftly turned around and glared at them. There were three of them.

The one who called our attention was wearing a black jacket and dirty jeans. He had trouble written all over his face, ugly too. The one on his right was huge, both vertically _and_ horizontally. He looked like your typical brute. And the other, on his left, was a thin one. He had messy, greasy hair and beady eyes. He had a club in hand.

"What the hell do you want?" Leila growled, reaching for her fan.

They were closing in us. They were trying to back us up in an alley.

The one in the middle shrugged dramatically. "Just some fun." A sly smile grew on his ugly face. The two men behind him laughed wickedly.

"The three of you better back off or I'll kill you." Leila wasn't playing around. She really meant what she said. And I know she's capable of doing so. Her glare was harder, colder, _harsher_.

"Whoa. We do the threatening around here, missy." The big one said as he cracked his knuckles.

I sigh. "I suggest you do so. She really means it." I tell them sincerely.

"Well, aren't you a nice one." The thin one snickered.

"They didn't take your warning seriously, aren't you upset?" Leila asks me.

My eyes harden, almost as hard as hers. "What do you think?" it came out as a growl.

She snorts. "Not really."

"Hey! Cut the crap already!" The one in the middle says. "Grab them!" He tells the other two.

As they approach us, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "You first." I tell Leila.

"With pleasure." Leila steps in front of me, opens her fan with her right hand and reveals the transmutation circle. Her right arm swept from the left going outward to her right. The transmutation circle glowed and a strong gust of wind sent the three of them flying into the open street. They crashed on a small wooden cart.

We both step out of the alley and into the sunlight. Everyone was staring at us.

"Bitches…" The thin one cussed.

I shot a glare at him. "You should've taken my warning seriously." I tell him harshly. I take a gallon of water from a nearby cart, and place it in front of me. Leila was enjoying this.

"You guys are in trouble now." She sang teasingly.

I place a hand on the water container. The pink orb on my hair glowed and the container exploded. This sent sharp icicles flying toward them. It pinned them on the wall. Then, I take the remaining water and cover them in a sheet of ice.

When I was done, I crossed my arms and said, "See what happens when you don't take a woman seriously?"

I look back at Leila. She was slowly fanning herself again. She looks at me passively. "It's so hot." After all that, she was already bored.

Leila pays for the water I used and we both transmute the cart back to normal, but we leave them frozen and pinned to the wall. After that, I skipped to her side.

"What now?" I ask her.

"I don't know. Want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure!" I grin happily.

As we walk back toward the ice cream cart we were at earlier, Leila seemed upset.

"We should've just killed those bastards off." She says coldly.

"Lei-Leila, wasn't that enough?" I ask her. "I mean, they're probably having a hard time breathing right now, not to mention really cold." I snicker.

"Still," she said every word slowly and emphasized each one. "You should've _slowly frozen their blood until their heart gives in from frost bite and_—"

"O-ok, Leila. I get it." I laugh nervously. "Don't be so cruel."

She crosses her arms and looks away from me. "Those bastards had it coming. Besides, you warned them, didn't you? And I did too! **They had it coming.**" She says terrifyingly.

I sweat drop. It wasn't long before we reached the ice cream cart.

Leila and I peer over and look at the flavors. There were five flavors: Vanilla, Strawberry, Coffee, Mocha, and Chocolate.

"Vanilla." She points to the far right.

"Chocolate." I point to the far left.

The vendor scooped hers first then mine. I hand the vendor a bill and smile. "Here you go, thank you."

"What? Wait, I'm paying!" Leila shoves a bill up the vendor's face.

"No, I'm paying. You payed for the water I used." I argue. We both argued over it for a while. The vendor seemed shocked and didn't know what to do.

"Relax, you can pay for mine." A deep and smug voice said from behind. He wore the military's blue and gold uniform under a long black coat.

"Here's your change!" The vendor says cheerfully and hands some coins to Leila.

I shifted to face them. My mouth hung open. "No fair!"

"Too slow." She sticks her tongue out playfully.

"But that's not fair!" I whine. "It was _your_ fault." I point accusingly at Roy.

"Too bad, you looked away." He shrugs and grins at me teasingly. He strode over to the cart and placed his order in. "Coffee." He takes the bill from my hand and gives it to the vendor after he receives the cone.

"Hey!" I pout.

He starts to walk away. "It's not for me... It's for Riza."

My face fell from what he said. "Is he serious?" I whispered.

Licking the ice cream Leila bought me, we walk to the spot where her driver had dropped us off. Just in time, the black car pulled in front of us, and her driver steps out and opens the door.

We both slide in and devour our ice creams in silence until we reach the main gates of the head quarters. I get out of the car, thank Leila and wave to her good bye.

I make my way through the empty halls; almost everyone was at the mess hall at this time. It was twelve thirty after all. But to my surprise, I see Warrant officer Falman with a stack of papers. I call out to him.

"Warrant officer Falman!" I jog over to help him with the papers.

He smiles at me. "Ah, Micha, the Lieutenant isn't back yet, she's out with the Colonel." He hands me some of the papers.

"Oh, yeah, I saw the Colonel a while back. Was he really out with Auntie Riza?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I saw them leaving together." We both start walking towards their office.

When we reached the Colonel's office, the place was filled with papers. Fuery, Havoc and Breda were already fixing up a bit so they could catch some lunch.

"You guys can go. I'll clean up here." I say as I start organizing a pile of papers on the table.

"Are you sure?" Havoc asks. "We can stick around and help, you know. I mean, you don't even work here." He blinks.

"You guys go ahead and catch some lunch. I'll wait for Auntie Riza." I tell them, not looking up.

The four of them started tearing up. "You'll never find someone as nice as her." They all say.

"Nah, I'm just OC." I laugh.

**-Riza's PoV-**

I was standing in the middle of the street, waiting for the Colonel's return. If I knew I was going to end up being here, I would've told Micha and Leila to stay and have lunch here with me. The place was big and festive. Stalls were scattered everywhere. From plants to clothes, wigs to make up, school supplies to accessories. It was totally unorganized. For a moment there, it reminded me of the Colonel's place.

I see all the women walking around, selling and buying. Then it hit me. _He just dragged me out here so he can avoid all the paper work, laze off and stare at the women and maybe catch a date tonight. _I roll my eyes at the thought and massage the bridge of my nose.

"What's the matter, Riza? Is the heat getting to you? Maybe this will help." He leans the ice cream he was holding and grins. "Try it."

I look at the treat suspiciously then back at him.

"Relax, I didn't poison it or anything, geez." He says irritated.

I lean my head in and take a lick. It was Coffee flavored. Sometimes he scares me by how well he knows me.

"Take it. I'm happy you like it." He leans in closer to my face, just inches away. He too, takes a lick from the cone.

I blush lightly and pull away. _Geez! I just gave him an indirect kiss!_ I take the ice cream from him.

We both start walking around. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt's uniform, revealing his white polo shirt. His coat hung on my arm, on top of mine on my other hand sat the ice cream he gave me. The crowd kept pushing us closer to each other. Our arms and fingers would brush once in a while. I would blush and shake it off every time.

_I think Micha's getting to me._ But who am I kidding; I always had feelings for him but it can never be returned. I'm just not his type.

"_That's what he wants you to think."_ Leila's words echoed in my head. I shake it off and look around.

As I suspected, girls from eighteen to thirty kept stealing glances at him. But the Colonel wouldn't even look at anyone in the eye. I guess his motives are different. He's so mysterious, it kills me. I know he trusts me, but there are things that he hides. After the death of Maes Hughes, he just became more enigmatic.

"_You should really settle down, have a kid and take it easy." A man with glasses said, talking to the man sitting behind his desk._

"_Not until I become Fuhrer, Maes." A dark haired man says seriously._

"_Look, I know you can make it. But you need to get as much support as you possibly can. Gain the support of those lower and the respect of those higher than you."_

_The dark haired man looks up at his friend. He looks down on his friend and grins. He comes closer and whispers something in his ear. "That's why you should hurry up and go get a wife!" _

_His small eyes grow wide and he yells, "Dammit, Maes! Get out!" he snaps._

_The said man just laughs and runs out the door, in fear of becoming a pile of ash. _

"I remember that day clearly." I say to myself and shake my head. I had an amused yet bitter smile on my face.

"Did you say something, Riza?" He looks back at me.

"Nothing, sir." I shake my head.

We stopped in front of a wall with three men pinned with ice. I sigh. "Micha."

"She did this?" The Colonel scratches his chin. "So she adapted her father's alchemic specialty, huh?"

"Yes, sir." I straighten up.

"Very nicely done." He nods his head in interest and amusement. "I'll be looking forward to her progress."

_Progress?_ What the hell is he thinking now?

"I want a report about this, Hawkeye. Due tomorrow." He says sternly then walks away.


	3. Nefariously Sick

**-Roy's Pov-**

It was interesting to see that a fifteen year old girl could do this. And to think, she was holding back. There was certainly more to her than meets the eye. She reminded me so much of Riza. Sure, the lieutenant would seem so strict, harsh and merciless when it comes to dealing with me and everyone else, but deep down, I know she's a softie with a kind and warm heart. It was the total opposite of her exterior.

Micha on the other hand… Oh, what blasphemy lies inside that girl. She seems so sweet, warm and kind, on the outside, but on the inside, I see an uptight, harsh and merciless girl. Well… not completely. She has a heart, I'll give her that. Living with Riza really changed her. I can compare her to Fullmetal in so many ways. But I'll just leave with this, she was a troublemaker, and I know she still is. But Riza's there to keep her at bay.

Those two… _They both keep their selves hidden behind glass walls._

"Riza…" I look over my shoulder.

"Yes, sir?" She softly replies. It seems I caught her in the middle of licking her ice cream.

I turn heel and take a step closer to her. I hold her hand, where the ice cream was. I raise it a bit higher as I lean in closer. I slowly lick the side, savoring the taste. My eyes never left her gaze. I could've sworn I saw her blush. Either from embarrassment or the heat was really getting to her.

"You can have it, sir." She says politely. "I'd really want to leave room for lunch."

I nod. "Are you sure?" My breath smelt like coffee as it swept over her flawless face. She nodded as well and I took the cone from her. We walked side by side and I finished it off quickly. As I swallowed the last part of the cone, I felt my stomach churn and grumble. I felt a little pain as well. But I ignored it. I guess I was just getting hungry.

"Where would you like to have lunch, Riza?" I ask her plainly.

"We can just have lunch at the mess hall, sir." She says firmly.

I groan at her suggestion. "Come on, Riza. I'm sick of the food there. And don't you even say that military food's good or I'll hang myself." I say dramatically.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright then, sir. Where would you like to eat? We better make it quick though. You still have a lot of work waiting for you at the office." She looked like she was having a migraine. Then again, she always looked like this if she gave in to my requests.

I smirk. "I asked _you_ that, Riza." I turn around and pause. "Have you forgotten my name, Riza?" I ask her silently.

"No, sir." She says politely.

"Then what's my name?" I ask her.

"Roy Mus-"

I cut her off. "Great, you still remember my name." I look over my shoulder and grin. "There's no harm with calling me by my first name, now is there, Riza?" I shot her a smug smile.

She sighed again. "No, Roy, there isn't." She looked up at me.

"Good. Now, let's find someplace that's air-conditioned and has good food. This heat is killing me and I'm famished." I say before I start walking again as Riza trailed behind me.

We ended up eating in a small café. There was barely anybody there, just and old couple and a man in his mid-thirties reading the paper. A young waiter took our order and quickly ran off in the kitchen to tell the chef. She ordered a gourmet turkey sandwich and I ordered pasta with meatballs.

The cool air that ventilated throughout the small café and having Riza sitting in front of me made me feel comfortable and relaxed. The faint smell of the man's coffee was soothing. Riza was staring out the window, watching every passerby with soft, farseeing eyes. I did the same for a while, but I couldn't help but turn my gaze to her instead.

The sweat on her forehead was slowly drying and the hair that stuck to her face slowly let go. She looked so relaxed, so soft. Her elbows were on the table, fingers intertwined together with her chin slightly rested on them. She watched them all with such wonder and curiosity. Those auburn eyes were so focused in a soft stare. As if, she was trying to memorize everyone's faces.

She snapped out of it when the waiter set our food on the table. I turned my gaze to my pasta and started eating. We ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I couldn't help but watch her again. She ate with such grace and finesse. She was truly different from all the other women I dated. Come to think of it, all the women I dated were all airheaded sluts. But they knew how to have fun that was good enough for one night.

"Colonel, I suggest you start eating and stop staring. We've been away from the office for about an hour and a half now. Those papers aren't going to sign themselves." She cut a piece off her sandwich and placed it in her mouth.

"Uhh…" I shake my head from side to side and put on a lopsided grin. "Right." I take my fork, stab a meatball and place it in my mouth and start chewing. Before I could even swallow, I had a weird feeling in my stomach again. It started to toss and turn, causing it to ache dearly. I grip it and conceal a cringe.

"Colonel, are you… ok?" She gave me a weird look. As if I was crazy or something. "The food can't be that bad." She whispered.

"It's not the food…" I wince. "It's… my stomach." The pain was suppressing my voice. A wave of pain hit my stomach. "Shit…" I cuss out loud enough for her to hear but no one else.

"Sir, really, are you ok?" She gets out of her seat and walks over to me. "We should get you to the hospital if you aren't feeling well, sir." She gently takes a hold of my arm, trying to get me to stand.

"I'm fine." I say through my teeth. God, why is this happening to me? Especially when Riza's here with me.

"No, you clearly aren't sir." She says strictly. "Now let's go."

"Really, I'm fine. I don't know what could've caused this…" I whisper.

"The infirmary at Headquarters will do. Check, please." I try to get up, but I clumsily fall over while gripping my stomach. Riza caught me from behind, wrapping her arms around my torso, her hands, gently gripping on my chest. This would've felt so right I didn't feel like I was going to vomit or crap… at the same time.

Going back to Headquarters, my arm was around Riza, leaning on her for support as my free hand gripped my stomach. She was grunting. Was I really that heavy now?

I chuckle bitterly at the situation. "Well, doesn't this remind you of that time when I was fifteen? When I got into a fight with Henry."

"_You lost that one, Mister Mustang_." She quoted herself. Even her tone was exactly the same.

"You said the exact same thing, even the tone." I look at her amused.

"_It was stupid of you to pick a fight with him, and stubborn of you to think you would win_." She quoted her younger self once again.

"Well that rhymed." I said amused. Then, my facial expression became dark. "That guy was picking on you." I mumbled.

"I would've managed." She mumbles.

I snapped. "That guy was huge, Riza! Even if we both fought him with all of our strength back then, we still would've lost." I scold her. I hate it when she acted like this. Why can't she just ask for help when she knows she needs it? It makes me feel so useless and helpless when I'm not there when she needs me.

She shuts her eyes tightly. "Then why did you do it even if you already knew that?" She bites back.

"Because I can't just stand there and watch you get beaten up by that bastard!" I yell.

"Why can't you? Because you knew I wouldn't be able to do my part of the chores?" She asked cynically.

"Because I-" I stopped midsentence and cleared my throat. "Your father would've been furious with me if he found out I was there and didn't do anything about it." I say calmly.

"Yeah right." She mumbles skeptically. I could've sworn I saw her eye twitch.

"I still don't see what happened to me." I whispered. Then, an amazing revelation hit me. "Damn that ice cream cone!" I cuss out loud.

"Sir, I had some too, and my stomach doesn't hurt that bad." She says in a small voice.

"_That bad_?" I shot her a look.

"Just… a spasm is all, sir… I can manage." I saw her eye twitch.

"Yeah, right Riza, you're in as much pain as I am. And don't even think that I didn't see your eye twitch. You're a horrible liar." I scowl.

She winced. "_Only to you, Mister Mustang_." She says in a small voice.

For a moment there, I thought I saw the eleven year old Riza that said the exact same words to me. She looked so cute and innocent. I smirk. "You were so cute when you said that."

She fought a blush and looked away. "We're almost there, Colonel." We were already entering the main lobby. Some of the soldiers looked at us curiously. Some people were staring and nudging others in the ribs to tell them if they were dreaming or what. The lieutenant seemed focused, eyes cold, ignoring everybody.

We finally made it to the infirmary. As soon as she dropped me on the bed, she collapsed on the arm chair next to me and gripped her stomach.

"Damn ice cream cone." She grumbled in pain and slouched back on the arm chair, still gripping her stomach.

I felt the food I rarely ate make its way up my esophagus. I immediately sit up, cover my mouth and race for the bathroom toilet. After I _released_ what was left of my lunch and maybe breakfast, I lied down on the floor and rested my cheek on the cool tiles. "This sucks more than a hangover." I moan.

"Excuse me, I was told that Lieutenant Hawkeye was here?" A sweet voice talked to the nurse.

"Oh yes, she and the colonel are in room number two." The nurse replied.

"Thanks."

I heard footsteps approach our room and the door knob twist.

"Auntie Riza?" She came in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the arm chair. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"That damn ice cream cone gave us food poisoning." She groaned.

"Ice cream? You mean the one the colonel gave you using _my_ money?" I felt her cold glare settle on my limp body on the bathroom floor. "Wait a minute, he only got one. For you two to have it you guys must have…" She didn't finish the sentence.

She walked over to me and picked me up by my collar, as if I was just as light as a rag doll. "You shared your filthy saliva with my Aunt?" She had a devils stare. I was too sick to take it in.

"Micha, leave him alone." Auntie Riza said. "He's in enough pain."

She drops me and walks back to her. "Fine. You're no fun." She pouted.

"Stop acting like the Colonel." She whispered.

"Don't compare me to a child, dammit." I cuss as I get up.

"Yeah, don't compare me to a lazy dumbass either." She mumbled.

"I'm so going to get you back for this." I glared at Micha.

She turned around and stuck her tongue out. See? What did I tell you? She's a little devil. She's comparable to Fullmetal, but at least he's bold enough to act like this in front of everyone and not just me, Riza or Leila.

"Well," the nurse came in with a clipboard. "You two aren't going anywhere for at least three days. You both have yourselves a nasty case of food poisoning." She said. "So I'm sending you two home."

"I can't go home yet; I still have work to do." Riza tried to get out of the chair.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but that just has to wait. I already placed you two under sick leave."

"Great." She whispered sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it, Auntie Riza, I'll take care of you. I don't have classes until Wednesday." She smiles.

I managed to walk back to the bed and sit on it.

Riza shot her a suspicious look. "Why? What's the occasion?"

Micha shrugged then grinned. "Laboratory two blew up. The whole High school building was set on fire last night."

"I read about that." I mumbled.

"They called in the office for you, but since you weren't there, Havoc talked to the lady for you and told me. It's a good thing I brought all my books home last Friday." She chuckles.

Riza nods. "Ok then. Let's go, I'll drive us home." She attempted to stand again but the pain would not allow her.

"It's ok, Auntie Riza, I'll just call in Leila to pick us up." She assures her.

"What about me?" I whine.

Micha shot me a cold look. "You can call your brainless girlfriends to take care of you." She scowled.

"But Riza usually takes care of me when I'm sick." I smirk.

"That's right." She says tiredly. "I have to baby sit you in _and_ out of the office. You can stay in my place for the duration."

"What?" Micha screamed. "There's no way I'm going to let this, this, this… _person_ to live with us for three days. Let alone take care of him." She protested.

"I'd rather take care of myself." I growl at her.

"Then do it." She bites back.

"Will you two please stop acting like children?" Riza snapped. "Honestly, Micha, you act just as bad as Edward toward the Colonel. And you, sir, I would expect someone of your age to act maturely towards a child." She added coldly.

Micha and I didn't dare say anything else. Her gun would follow later if we didn't stop.

"I have a better idea." Micha says and leaves the room. She asks the nurse if she could call someone. I listen carefully. She was talking to Leila, asking if she could send her driver to pick us up and explained our situation. After that, she spoke in a low voice, cupping her mouth and the receiver of the phone, making sure that _no one_ would listen in. I swear I saw an evil glint in those burgundy eyes of hers.

She comes back in with a smile on her face. "Alright, here's the plan. Leila's going to pick us up here, and we'll be staying over at her place."

"What?" Riza perked up. "Why? That's too rude of us."

"Let me finish first, Auntie Riza." She says politely. "Anyways, she's preparing the space for us, and her brother's will be too busy to care. Besides, Leila loves taking care of sick people. As long as you two behave, that is. She was the one who volunteered her place, anyway." She shrugs.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because…" She stops to think for a while. "It's Leila. Does she need to have a reason to be herself?" She asks.

Riza and I shot her suspicious looks.

She just stood there, smiling. I knew she was plotting something. Well, at least I'll be in the same house as Riza and maybe spend three days with her. Feeling sick and totally wasted, that is.

It wasn't long until Leila's driver arrived. Getting to the main gate was the hard part. I had to get Havoc, Falman and Breda to help. My arms draped around Breda and Falman while Riza got help from Havoc.

"Looks like you guys will be away for a while." Havoc mutters.

"You all better behave yourselves or you'll be dodging my riffle bullets." She said strictly. Breda and Falman shook in fear and Havoc turned pale. I smirk.

"Same goes for you, Colonel. Don't forget, we'll be in the same house." She coldly stared at me.

I gulped the lump in my throat.

We finally reached the black shiny car.

Riza slipped in the back seat then I did.

Micha climbed in the front passenger's seat and buckled up. "I should get Leila a puppy or something. She's been so much of a help lately." She talks to herself.

It was a fifteen minute ride to her home, no, her _mansion_. The driver came to a stop in front of the huge white structure. The driver climbed out, opened my door and Micha's. I couldn't help but look up and gaze in awe at the beautiful house.

"Welcome. Welcome to my humble home." Leila stepped out of the door in a red silk dress with a dragon design, wounding around the dress until the head rested on the center of her chest. "Please, come in. I had the guest room readied and prepared for you." She smiled smugly at me.

"Leila!" Micha exclaimed and tightly hugged her best friend. "Thank you so much for letting us stay over. It was a great idea. I promise, I'll return the favor." Micha grinned.

"There's no need." Leila chuckled and gestured us to come in.

Leila's family is one of the richest among all of Amestris. Her twin brothers, Jason -the older twin- is a popular fashion photographer and does a side of freelancing. Paul, the younger twin, was a fashion designer. Her Xingese mother runs an art school and a modeling agency. Her father was a great structural engineer. He made bridges, buildings, even bases for the military. He was quite an accomplished architect as well.

The grand lobby was gold and red. It had a touch of Amestrian design and a bit of a Xingese design. The floor was covered in a luxurious red carpet; the ceiling had a beautiful painting of angels playing the harp. In the center, were two grand stair cases. Three maids came in to greet us along with an elderly woman.

"This is my housekeeper, Marilyn." Leila introduced us to her.

"Hello, welcome to the Schneider residence, Mr. Mustang, Ms. Hawkeye." She bowed down and the three maids followed. "These three ladies will be serving you for your stay. Now please, follow me into the elevator, your room is located on the third floor. It would be cruel of us to make you use the stairs in that condition." She eyed me and Riza.

We were both pale, and quite red in the cheeks from a fever.

Elevator? Jesus Christ, and I thought it looked huge from the outside! It was as big as the Fuhrer's home. No, _bigger_.

We stepped in the elevator and made our descend to the third floor. Three corridors to the right and two on the left. Marilyn opened a mahogany door. Me, Riza, Leila and Micha stepped in. it looked like a room in a five-star hotel. A classic fireplace in the center of the room, two bathrooms and two queen sized beds, separated by a bedside table with a lampshade sitting atop it. There was a window next to the other bed.

"We're going to share a room?" Riza asked blankly.

"Yes, I'm sorry for that." Leila says. "My brother's having a shoot on our roof. All the other guest rooms are occupied by the models."

Riza sighed and massaged her temples. "Alright. Thank you so much for accompanying us, Leila." She smiles faintly at her.

Wait… I was going to share a room? With _Riza_? Someone shoot me, I must be dreaming. And models? Here, in the house? God, sign me in for a life sentence here.

"Auntie Riza, you'll have the one near the door." Micha says cheerfully. "And you," She gave me a dark look, "You're staying near the window. If you guys need anything, just pull the bell. Either the maids or I will come. I'll leave you to Leila, I have to get some things."

She walks past the maids, Marilyn, and Leila.

Riza and I settle in. The maids and the housekeeper left us alone, but Leila stayed. I kicked my boots off, and took my bulky, military jacket off. Riza did the same and let her hair loose. She sat on the bed and covered her legs with the thick, luxurious, goose feather filled duvet covers.

"Leila," Riza starts, "Thank you again."

"No problem, Riza." She smiles. "Besides, Micha and her parents did the same for me multiple times." She smirks.

I collapse face down on the soft bed. "Where did Micha go?" My voice was muffled by the soft pillows.

"She went to get Hayate and some clothes for her and Riza." She answers.

Then I remembered, what about my clothes?

"Don't worry, she's going to your place to get some clothes for you too."

I turn my head to look at her. Riza was already relaxing on the bed. "How? She doesn't have my keys. Does she even know where I live?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Micha's an expert at picking locks." She snickers. "I thought you'd know our backgrounds by now." She says quizzically.

"I do." I say tiredly.

Leila pulls a chair and sits on it. "Tell me what you know."

"Well, you're one of the richest people in all of Amestris." I start.

She chuckles. "Besides that."

I sit up. "It actually puzzles me why you're here. Your parents are at central."

She shrugs. "I love my brothers too much."

"That's not it." I say seriously. "You were already accepted to CUAA, the Central University of Alchemic Arts. That's the best college in this whole country. But shortly, after the death of Micha's parents, you immediately transfer to East University, giving your slot away to your cousin. That's just simply not done." I look at her.

She's definitely interested. She already knew I would know this much about her. "You moved here just because Micha was moving to live in with Riza, correct?" I stare her down.

She closes her eyes and a smile crawls up her face. "Not just that. Did you know how Micha and I were before we came here to East? The things we did, people we knew, the _reputation_ we had?" she slowly opens her eyes, revealing those ice blue eyes. They hid an emotion I couldn't read.

"Micha was a rich, spoiled little bitch, bigger than me." She smirked. "She had everything, did everything. Her parents were nice; she was a daddy's girl. She had a younger brother, Nathan. Now he, was her mother's favorite. Died when he was ten, Micha was twelve. Tragic death too." she spoke clearly and bitterly. She was telling us her best friend's story. "But before I get to how he died, let's go to how I met Micha."

"She was still in grade school, I was already in middle school. She was being bullied, and I helped her out. She didn't like being bullied. I told her to have some guts and beat the crap out of her next time. That was possible. She did gymnastics and track, relatively healthy. She found out I did some Xingese martial art. So I taught her what I knew. We got close after that. She was like a little sister." She shifted in her chair and crossed her legs.

"She beat the crap out of that girl when she tried to bully Micha again. We both got in trouble for that. Her mother scolded her, but her dad was on her side. Shortly after that, her brother died from leukemia. He was a sickly little brat." She obviously disliked him. You can see the disdain in her face at the mention of Micha's brother. "But even if Micha and Nathan got in constant quarrels, Micha loved him dearly. Their parents changed after that. Her father got stricter with teaching her alchemy. Her mother always looked at her scornfully for the trouble Micha would get in from beating people up who tested her strength." Leila shook her head amused.

"Boy, did we cause a bug fuss in Central. We were your resident trouble makers, partners in crime. Micha was always the athletic type. She stopped gymnastics, but never stopped practicing. We learned shooting, she even took archery with me. She never stopped with track and field. Her father also got angry with her. Sent her to boot camp when she was thirteen, but hell, she got kicked out of it." Leila laughed. "That girl is just full of mischief." She shook her head.

"Why did _you_ do it?" Riza asked.

She shrugged. "Kill time. It was fun. My parents could care less. Just as long as I passed my exams, that's all that mattered." She said. "I miss the good old days. But then…" her eyes dropped in sadness. "Micha's parents died. It was horrible. Just devastating. I felt as if my own parents died. But Micha… she didn't even shed a tear, not even at the funeral."

This shocked me. What? How can you not cry at your parent's funeral? What was wrong with her? I almost fell apart when Maes died. If it wasn't for Riza, I don't think I could've ever gotten over the trauma.

"I remember that." Riza spoke up bitterly. "I remember what she told me when I asked her why she wasn't crying. She told me, '_There's no use in crying. That won't bring me anywhere. What's done is done. They're not coming back. I just feel bad that I didn't show them the best side of me when they were alive_.' Then she looked up at me and grinned. But I could've sworn, she was falling apart inside. Her eyes say it all." She shook her head silently.

Now I know why she was placing a goodie-goodie act when she arrived here. She wanted to change. She wanted a new life. She didn't want to disappoint Riza either. She didn't want to waste her second chance, moved here because she knew that no one would know her. I shook my head. I suddenly felt bad for her. Losing her brother, her parents, she was all alone. All she had now was Riza and Leila.

"Well, I should leave you guys to rest." Leila stood up. "Do you guys want anything?" she was already at the door.

"I'm ok." Riza said softly.

She looked at me. I shook my head.

"Ok then." She gently closed the door. I heard her walking and the whirring of the elevator.

I was silent.

Riza made herself comfortable and lied down. Covering herself with the duvet. I did the same. I rolled over to my side, facing her bed. She rolled and faced my bed as well.

"Now you know her story, colonel." She says softly. "I'm actually happy to see her act like her old self when she's with you."

I look at her oddly. "_Why?_" I ask her.

"Because I know she's comfortable with you and trusts you." She smiles meekly.

Trusts me? How can you act that way to a person you trust? She hates me! And you don't need to be a genius to know it.

"She told me, you remind her of her father." She closes her eyes, trying to get some sleep.

"… Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"mmhmm… She says you have the same gaze. The same focused eyes. You also tease her and piss her off like how her father used to." Riza chuckled. She loves Micha very much. She understands her more than anyone. "I always thought you two would get along." She giggled.

"Yeah, right…" I mutter and turn over to my back, facing the white ceiling.

It was silent for a good ten minutes. The ticking of the wall clock seems to get louder. I turn my head to take a look at Riza. She was asleep. I shift to my side once more to look at her. She looked so peaceful. The lurching feeling in my stomach subsided for a while, but my fever burned on. Now you can really call me the flame alchemist. I saw a thermometer on the side table, I took it and pressed it under my armpit. After a while, I took it out and stared at the line in shock, 107 degrees Fahrenheit. What the hell. I was burning up!

Come to think of it, Riza's flushed red too. She shifted on the bed and rolled all the way to the other side. She softly moaned and gripped her stomach. She lay still for the next few minutes and I forced myself to fall asleep. I counted sheep, jumping over a wooden gate. What the hell was up with me these days? I must be losing it. Well, I haven't been on a date for some time now. That must be the reason.

I woke up out of a chill. Damn, it was so cold. It was already dark out. I squinted my eyes toward the clock. It was around seven thirty. I tossed and turned on the bed. My stomach was killing me and the migraine didn't help either. And to top it all off, it was fucking cold. Was the weather PMS-ing or something? It was so hot earlier. I turned to Riza's side. She was under the covers; she was definitely cold as well.

A sly smile crawled up my face. I got out of the bed, took her gun from the side table and tossed it over to my bed. "We won't be needing that." I whispered and crawled into the bed with Riza.

I made myself comfortable next to her and draped my arm over her waist. My head rested on the same pillow she was using. I breathed in the smell of her hair, it as intoxicating. The aroma filled my brain and sent a jolt of electricity down my spine. My grip on her waist tightened, pulling myself closer to her. My chest was brushing against her back.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep again.

I woke up when she was trying to get out of my grip. I cracked one of my eyes open. She was moaning incoherent things. I didn't want to let go.

"Who's this?" she moaned and turned to look at me. Her burgundy eyes met mine. "Colonel?" She mumbled.

"It's Roy." I answered.

Her eyes grew wide. "What the hell are you doing on my bed?" She exclaimed. She tried prying herself out of my grip.

"But Riza…" I whined. "It's so cold." I dug my face into her stomach.

"I-I don't care if you're cold or what, get off me, Colonel!" She was getting frantic. Her cheeks were flushing red.

"Don't be so mean to me, Riza. I'm sick." I whine. My voice was muffled by her shirt.

"Make a fire or something; don't hug me for damn warmth!"

"I don't want to." I whine some more.

"So much for the flame alchemist." She mumbled and started stirring on the bed.

She tried shaking me off and pushing me off the bed. But I always resisted. I had enough strength to resist her. The bed was shaking and making creaking sounds. We stirred in the bed. The duvet covers were getting messed up. I still kept my grip. Why can't she just let me and loosen up?

"You're stomach's going to hurt more if you keep moving." I say.

"Get off me and I'll stop." She says coldly.

"Just stay still and hug me back, dammit. No one's going to know." I say.

"We're in someone else's house, Roy." She was getting tired. She still wouldn't stop. And I thought I was stubborn. She still kept pushing.

I was getting annoyed and I started to stir too. "Why can't you just let me?" I groan.

"Because this looks damn wrong!"

"It does because you keep moving." I tell her bluntly.

"You know…" a voice said by the door. "That does look fucking wrong."

Riza and I turn for the door. Leila was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed across her chest. she had a smug smile on her face.

Riza gulped and finally was able to push me off the bed. I landed with a loud _thump_ on the floor.

"Ouch, shit." I cussed under my breath.

Leila smirked. "Thank God Micha didn't see this. She would throw a fit… or squeal like a fangirl." She says. "You guys get ready for dinner. It'll be served in twenty minutes. My brothers and some of the models are going to join us." She informs us before leaving.


	4. Stop Your Womanizing

**-Roy's PoV-**

I pick myself up from the floor and rub the back of my head. "Geez, Riza that hurt." I grumbled.

"You started it." She muttered. Riza got off the bed and picked up the duffel bag from the floor and headed for the bathroom. "Your clothes are over there." She points at a black suitcase behind me.

I turn without moving my feet then I turn back to face her. "Micha got them?" I ask, still rubbing the back of my head.

She nods silently and enters the bathroom then locks the door behind her.

I unzip the black suitcase and open it. To my surprise, everything inside was neatly folded and in order. It actually looked like everything was ironed before it was placed in. I thought she would angrily stuff everything in. She even placed my soap, shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrush and my cologne in a zip lock bag. Pants at the bottom, then my polo shirts on top of them, they were neatly on the right side, and on the left were my sleeping clothes and underwear. I smirked. I could only imagine her disgusted face while packing my underwear and boxers.

I pulled out the white polo shirt and black pants along with a pair of boxers. I laid them out on the bed, took my toiletries and went in the bathroom. I switched the lights on and to my surprise; the bathroom was bigger than my own room in my house. There was a mini Jacuzzi tub over at the corner to my left; it was boxed in by clear glass, a shower head hung above it. There was a small white dresser to the right with a full length mirror next to it. At the center of the room, was the sink with a tiled counter top. It stretched across the whole length of the wall.

"Holy shit." I cussed under my breath. I shook my head and stripped my clothes off then got in the Jacuzzi tub, closed the glass door and turned the shower on. I took a quick shower and got out. I took the towel hanging on the rack and wrapped it around my waist. I opened the door, switched the lights off and entered the room.

I heard the door to the other bathroom open. I looked over my shoulder and saw Riza, fully clothed. She wore a white polo shirt and a black skirt that fell mid-thigh. Damn. I could only imagine her in a miniskirt. Just wait until I become Fuhrer, I will see _all_ the women in the military wear miniskirts.

She looked at me. "Roy, please, put some clothes on." She says then looks away. "Hurry up. There are people waiting." She busies herself with putting her uniform away and cleaning up her bed.

"Yes, mommy." I smirk as I slip my polo shirt on and button it up. I placed my boxers on under the towel, then my pants before I took it off. I placed the towel over the chair and fixed my pants. "Ok, I'm ready." I say making my way toward the door. She goes in front of me and fixes my collar then brushes little beads of water from my hair off my shoulders.

She didn't say a word. She opened the door and walked out. We walked in silence as we made our way to the elevator. Was she mad at me or something? Was it because I came out in a towel? Was that rude? As far as I know, girls like seeing guys coming out of the shower wet. Wait a minute; Riza isn't like any other girl. That must be it. That had to be it. My gaze drifted down to her lower back. Her .45 caliber gun was poking out of her skirt. I gulped. I guess she plans to threaten everyone in this house. I just hope she doesn't actually fire.

We reached the elevator; there were a bunch of ladies waiting for it as well. Damn, they were gorgeous. They must be the models Leila was talking about. Then I realized, these were _international _models. Holy crap, I could land a big one here. As soon as the girls saw me, they began giggling and looked at me from head to toe. I shot a smug smile at them then winked. They giggled more.

I heard Riza scoff and saw her roll her eyes. She winced in pain and pushed her stomach in. My eyes perked up. "Are you ok, Riza?"

She simply nodded her head. "Elevator's here, sir." She says sternly. As soon as the doors opened, she stepped in.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Roy?" I was exasperated. How hard was it to remember my name? It's only three letters and one syllable! I step in and stand behind her. The models scampered in and whispered to each other.

"So his name's Roy huh?" The blond one whispered.

"Seems like it. But… what about _her_? She _can't_ be a model." The Red head said while she frowned at Riza.

"Don't worry about her, I don't think they're together." The other blond replied. "She doesn't stand a chance against us."

I smirk as I heard that. Yeah right. Riza would shoot them all in five seconds flat, _without_ blinking. I shake my head as I stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" The red head asked me seductively.

I shake my head. "Nothing." I smile at them. They swooned. Now, _Riza_ was stifling a laugh.

I place my hands on Riza's shoulder. And whisper in her ear. "Did you hear that, Riza? They were insulting you." I say sweetly.

"Did you see that, Roy? They _swooned_ for you." She covered her mouth, trying to suppress a harder laugh.

I blink. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She said in a sing song voice. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out. I stood there, dumbstruck.

She turned heel and smiled at me. It took my breath away. "Are you coming, Roy?"

I shake my head and stumble out the elevator. "Y-yeah." I scratch the back of my head and grin at her. The models trailed behind us. I heard them gasp. They saw her gun.

I turn back and grin at them. "You girls better not get her angry. She has a killer aim. Trust me." I say then link arms with Riza.

She was taken aback with what I did. But I only walked faster, pulling her with me.

She looks up at my face. Our arms were still linked. "What was that about?" She pulls her arm away.

"Well, I couldn't let them get away with what they did." I mutter.

She raises a brow at me. "Sure, Roy, whatever you say." We took a turn and finally made it to the main lobby. We walked straight until we hit the main dining room.

The room was better arranged and styled than any fancy five-star restaurant I've ever seen. At the center was a long oak table. It accompanied twenty-four people on each side, and at the end of the room was a huge fireplace with a large portrait of the whole family in formal clothes. The father was in the middle, with the twins on either side. Leila and her mother sat down on a luxurious love seat.

Micha came in the room and hugged Riza. "Feeling any better?" She smiled.

"A little." Riza replied.

She looked over at me. "What about you?" She spit out.

I shrugged and opened my mouth to say something, but the models, both sitting on the table and the ones that were in the elevator with us tackled and surrounded me.

They were all asking questions, like what was my name, what I did for a living and what was I doing here. I was overwhelmed, but I liked it. When you're swarmed with international models, you don't turn heel and run. No, you flirt and ask for their numbers.

"Womanizer." I heard Micha say.

"I heard that." I look over the models and take a peep of her sour face. She was still hugging Riza.

"Whatever, they're all your type anyway. _Brainless sluts_." She scowled.

All the models slowly turned face her. They all had the _what-the-hell-did-you-call-us-you-little-bitch? _Look on their faces.

Micha crossed her arms and gave them a bitch face. "You all heard me." She says impertinently.

All the models started to approach the fifteen-year-old girl. Oh crap, this doesn't look good. If they do anything to hurt her, bullets will be flying everywhere.

Before they could reach her, Riza stood in front of her niece and pointed a gun at them and switched the safety off, showing them that she was serious. She had her hair down, it made her look prettier, but it definitely didn't lessen her threat or did it corrode her cold eyes.

"Touch her and I'll send a bullet through your implanted breasts." Riza threatened. As if the gun pointing wasn't enough.

"R-Riza…" I hold my hands up with a lopsided grin on my face.

She points the gun at me now. "Colonel, you better behave yourself."

"You wouldn't dare shoot me with that gun." I say.

"No, you're right."

I relax and let a sigh of relief out.

"I'll be using my riffle." She says.

I gulp the lump down my throat.

_Flash. _Someone had taken a photo.

A man, probably around Riza's age or a year older with brown hair and ice blue eyes walked towards her. "That was beautiful, Riza. The pure determination in your eyes, and that form, just beautiful!" He said cheerfully before he came in and gave Riza a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged her. My eyes widened. What the hell! Was he _allowed_ to do that? Was _anyone_ allowed to do that? Because I'm sure _I'm_ not allowed to do that.

Riza let out a sigh. "Jason, I would appreciate it if you didn't take candid pictures of me."

He laughed. "Sorry. I can't help it. You were born to be in photos! Have you thought about my offer?" He grinned expectantly.

I felt the blood rush as my face got hot. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me when I saw him kiss her and hug her like that. Even I didn't hug her like that. Not unless I wanted bullets up my ass. I let myself exhale slowly to keep the anger in. I felt someone elbow me on my ribs.

I look down. "What's the matter, colonel? _Jealous_?" Micha whispered smugly.

My eye twitched. I scoffed.

"_Ooohh, Mustang's jealous_." She teased.

Riza let a tired sigh again. "I'm sorry, Jason, but my answer is still no. I'm flattered that you think I'm model material, but I belong with the military."

Hell yeah! She chose me over mister photographer over there. I'm so taking Riza to dinner when we get better. I felt myself grin from ear to ear.

Jason's smile slowly faded and turned into a frown. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Is it because of him?" He scowled.

Riza's eyes widened. Her cheeks flushed. "He's my superior. Jason, meet Colonel Roy Mustang."

I smirk, close my eyes and raise my hand.

_Flash. _

My eyes flew open. He took a picture of me.

"Heh. A womanizer." He shot a sly smile at me. He turned his gaze to Micha. "Micha!" He snapped a picture of her as well. "So good to see you, darling."

Micha walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You too, Jason." She grinned. "Where's Paul and Leila?"

"They're in the kitchen. You know how they like to cook for us."

"Oh, I'll go help." Micha smiled then skipped off to the kitchen.

"Nghh." Riza winced and gripped her stomach furiously. Her eyes were shut tight with the pain. I felt my heart race.

"Riza!" I exclaimed and jogged over to her. "Riza, are you ok?"

She shook her head. I placed my hand over her forehead. She was burning up.

"Can you walk?" I asked her. I was planning on taking her back to the room.

She shook her head again. I looked at everyone frantically. To hell with this. I scooped her up and carried her bridal style.

_Flash._

"Will you stop taking pictures of us!" I yelled at Jason then ran off. I didn't bother use the elevator. That damn thing was too slow. I ran up the stairs. I saw Leila coming out of the kitchen.

She dropped the plate she was holding. "What the hell happened?" She yelled and ran towards us.

"She's burning up." I didn't stop running.

"What's with all the yelling?" Micha ran out. Her eyes grew wide. "What happened?" Using her momentum, she leaped over the stair's railings and made it next to me in no time. She was so fast.

We reached the room in no time. I carefully placed Riza down on her bed and covered her with the duvet. Micha got a wet towel and placed it over her aunt's forehead.

Leila came back with two painkillers and a glass of water. Riza sat up at took it, and then laid back down. I looked over at Micha. She glanced at me.

"What?"

"How did you do that? You ran so fast." I mumbled, still watching Riza

She smirked. "I was part of track and field, remember? That was a piece of cake."

"Right. I forgot." I say calmly.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes and let out a light laugh.

"You guys go back down. I'll stay here and feed Riza." Leila said. There was a maid behind her with a tray of food.

Micha nodded and walked out of the room, I trailed behind her. We rode the elevator.

"I wish you'd stop that." She mumbled silently.

I look down at her. "Stop what?"

"Womanizing."

I smirk. "I can't help it if the ladies want me." I raise both my hands up.

She looked up at me. She had a dead serious look on her face. Emphasis on the '_dead'_ "I'm not kidding. If you keep this up, you'll lose her for life." Her tone was passive.

I blinked a few times. "Why would you care any way? You're just a kid. Don't butt into adult's lives." I say.

She shook her head. "I care because I want to give Auntie Riza what she wants." She said in a small voice.

"I'm not yours to give to her." I say a little grimly.

"No,you're not. Because even though I hate you, I seem to see you as someone else. And you mean a lot to her, that's why I _try_ to be nice." She looked at me with such disdain. _With such sadness_. "But you're not him. You can't be him."

"You were being nice?" I ask her sarcastically.

She had a grim expression well plastered on her face. "I did say I was _trying_." Her eyes were sharper than daggers.

The elevator door opened. Before she could step out, I placed my hand on her shoulder. I felt a single tear fall on my finger. My dark eyes grew wide with surprise. Was she crying?

She slowly turned to face me. Her eyes were filled with tears. She shook her head. "Please, let me go. You're not him."

I looked down. "Look, I may not be your father, but I can-"

She ran off.

I ran my fingers through my raven hair. I sighed. Why am I even doing this? It's not like she's my child. I don't have an inch of relation to her. But… why do I feel like I have to be a stand in father for her? Why did my heart drop to my stomach when I felt that tear drop to my finger? _Damn you paternal Roy._

I walked around the halls, looking for her. Then I saw a thin figure, sitting in the corner. Her knees propped up with her arms resting on them. She buried her head into her folded arms. I slowly approached her and crouched down.

"Go away, colonel." She whimpered. "Just go and have dinner with everyone else. Get dates, I don't care."

I shook my head. "I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's really bothering you, young lady." I say sternly. I'm the adult here. I have to take control of this situation. Then again, going back to the dining room with all those girls sounds good.

"I said go away." Her voice cracked, but it had more power than the first time.

"Not unless you come with me."

Her head popped out, her eyes were tightly shut. She started screaming "I said leave me alone! Daddy you're so-"

Her eyes flew open and she covered her mouth with her hand almost instantly. Our eyes met.

My eyes were wide with surprise. Did she just call me 'daddy'? Yes, I'm sure she just called me 'daddy'. "Did you… did you just call me 'daddy'?" I ask softly.

She slowly shook her head. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again.

"Yes, you did." I smirk.

She shakes her head again. "No… I-I didn't…" She softly replies.

"Yes you did." I smile at her.

She shook her head frantically from side to side. "No I didn't!" She started crying harder. She buried her face back into her arms. I slowly got up and held her by her arm. I slowly make her stand and hugged her. She hugged me back. Her grip was so tight, as if she was scared that I would just disappear.

I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling. I gently rubbed her back to calm her down. I felt my heart drop again. She was lost and in deep sorrow. I Riza told me that Micha didn't even get to see her father that morning before she came to school. She didn't get to see him, she didn't get to talk to him, _she didn't even get to hug him before he left the face of the earth. _

I heard something drop to the floor. It was a Silver pocket watch. I was informed that they gave it to her in memory of her father. Micha calmed down a bit and I pulled away from the hug. I wiped the tears off her face and picked up the watch. "Go clean yourself up. You're a mess." I say. "I'll wait for you in the dining room."

She nodded and left me standing by myself in the hall. She was a living sad story. I look at the watch and open it. On the other side was a picture of their family. Her mother had long, dark hair and ebony eyes. Her brother had blond hair like her father and ebony eyes like his mother. This was an old photo. Micha was probably ten or twelve.

_Isaac Hawkeye_. He was a close friend of Hughes. I recall hearing something about Isaac from him. I shook my head in sadness. Hughes… why did you have to die and leave your family behind? You're no better than Isaac! I cussed under my breath. Why did this have to happen? Why the _fuck_ does this have to happen?

I made my way to the dining hall again. I sat myself at the end of the table. They served better food than any restaurant, that's sure. I ate slowly, making sure that I don't vomit this all out. Still, the models hovered over me, talking to me, and asking me questions. I couldn't help but oblige. Keep in mind, _they_ approached _me_. Not the other way around.

Jason smirked from the other end of the table. "Looks like Riza's free, huh, Paul?"

"It would seem so. So you were planning to ask her out after she got better, right?" Paul says.

My ears perk up. What? Were they talking about Riza? _My_ Riza? I couldn't help but take a look at the two. They looked so identical! They both had brown hair and ice blue eyes. They looked far more Amestrian than Leila did.

"Well, not right away. I want to give her some space." Jason says as he wipes his face with a napkin. "I'll excuse myself, I want to go check up on her. I wasn't able to formally welcome her." He stands with a smug smile.

"All right, good luck with that, bro." Paul says.

Jason stands up from the table and makes his way back to our room. I felt my eye twitch. There was no way he was going up to Riza in this condition. I stood up, but the models made me sit back down. In all my life, this was the only time a gorgeous woman got me pissed.

Micha took a seat in front of me. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying.

"Hey, Micha!" I called her attention.

"What?" she doesn't look up at me.

"Does Jason have a thing for Riza?" I ask her.

She looks up and blinks. "Jealous _again_? God, Mustang, you have a ton of ladies right there! You really won't stop until you have _all_ of them, don't you? She snapped.

"No! It's just that-"

"I've heard enough of this." She stood up. "Ok, ladies, I have a deal for you."

All the models looked at Micha. "Whoever can get him out of my face, right now, I'll tell you where he lives and I'll even throw in a pair of his boxers." She shot a smug smile at me.

All the girls squealed and carried me away. "He-Hey!" I yelled. "Micha!"

"Bye~" She waved at me and walked away.

**-Riza's PoV-**

I heard squeals and screams going, "He's mine!" or "Those boxers are mine!"

I raised a brow and peered out the window. For the first time, the colonel didn't look so happy to be around so many girls. Actually, he looked sick, like, he was about to throw up or something. Stupid, I bet he ate solid food and drank all the soup. I roll my eyes and reach for my gun. I open the window and shoot three rounds. All the girls dropped him and started running for their plastic lives.

He was left lying on the grass, groaning and clutching his stomach. I lean against the window's frame and look at him slyly.

"Damn you, Riza." He groaned. "Couldn't you have let them put me down before you fired?"

"Sorry, Roy, I didn't see you there." I stifle a laugh.

"Yeah right, _you_, _Hawkeye_, _not see_? That'll be the day Ed drinks his milk!" He raises his voice for me to hear.

I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud. I saw a smile creep up his face and looked over to my direction. I was so far up. But apparently, he could hear me loud and clear.

"Your laugh is simply melodious, Riza." I hear a voice behind me. I turn around swiftly.

"Jason." For some reason, I felt so tense. We were all alone in the room. Leila excused herself so she could get some dinner. "Is there something you need?"

"Well," he walks over, closer to me. "There is this thing I've been meaning to ask you."

"Riza?" Roy called from the courtyard. He probably didn't see me from down there anymore. I moved my position. I felt my knees touch the edge of Roy's bed. I clutched my .45 harder. For some reason, I felt threatened, I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"My dear, you're sweating. Do you have a fever?" He extended his hand to touch my forehead, but I swooped down and avoided it. I was behind him now.

"Yes, I do. So if you can please just tell me what you need. I need to get some rest."

"Riza. Hey! What's going on up there?" Roy's voice sounded worried.

Jason shook his head annoyed. "Must he _always_ ruin _our_ moments?" He looks up at me then walks towards the window. I was in the middle of the room. "Hey!" He shouted down at Roy. "Can you keep it down? You're in someone else's house." He spit out.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Roy shouted angrily.

"It's my house, isn't it?" Jason teased.

I considered running for the door, but thank god, my niece came in.

"Auntie Riza…" she came in, Jason and I looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"What happened?" I came to her and gave her a tight hug.

"It was the colonel's fault." She mumbled.

"You made a child cry? How dare you, Mustang!" Jason yelled from the window.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose!" He yelled back.

"He didn't do it on purpose." Micha whispered to me. "I still hate him, though."

I chuckled and hugged her tighter. "Was it because of…"

She nodded. "I want to go home." She buried her face into my chest.

"Stop acting like an eight year old." I tease her.

"Well, anyway, Riza," Jason turned his gaze at me. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me next Friday." He grinned expectantly.

I didn't know how to respond to this. I didn't like him. I mean, he was a good friend, but I had no feelings for him whatsoever. Besides, I felt so weird and tense when I was with him alone in a room. I don't like that feeling. "Well, Jason, I-"

"She'd love to." Micha grinned. "But, maybe not Friday. She already has a date."

I felt my eyes widen. What? I already had a date? I don't remember…

"With who?" Jason asked.

Roy came in bursting through the door looking like a wreck.

"With him." Micha grinned as she pointed to Roy.

"I what?" I asked her.

All eyes were on Roy.

"What?" he asks bemused.

"You're going on a date with Auntie Riza next Friday, remember?" Micha shot him a look, saying he better say yes.

"I uh… yeah I do." He stammered. He made his way behind me.

Jason blinked in disbelief. "I see, so the rumors are true." Jason hung his head in amusement.

"What rumors?" I ask curiously.

"That the famous Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye's a couple, of course." He leaned in my face. How did he get in front of me so fast? I didn't even notice he was only a foot away from me.

I backed away. A little too much, but Roy caught me. "I've never heard of that one." Roy says pissed.

"I haven't either." Micha says.

"Well," He shrugs. "Maybe it's about time it became one."

"Jason, stop it." Leila came in. "Stop threatening them. They're _my_ guests, so I would like it if you didn't bother them."

"Ah, Leila, my most loved sister!" Jason hugged her.

"I'm your _only_ sister." She says amused.

"But of course." Jason looks over at the three of us and takes another photo. "You know, you three look a lot like a family." He laughed then walked away.

Micha looked up at me and hugged me tighter. "I wouldn't mind if you were my mom, Auntie Riza." She smiled then looked at Roy. "I would be caught dead if I was _his_ daughter." She glared at him.

"Same goes for you, kiddo." Roy smirked.

Micha stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't you try anything funny on her tonight or you'll wake up in the middle of a lake… in an iceberg." She scowled at him.

They finally let us rest. The two girls left us and I changed into a short, black night gown with lace that Leila gave me. It showed too much skin, so I grabbed a sweater form the duffel and slipped it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. This wasn't mine. I smelled it. It had a smoky scent. She wouldn't…

I stepped out; Roy was wearing blue silk pajamas with _no_ shirt. He sat on the bed, staring at a silver pocket watch.

"Roy, is this yours?" I ask him.

He looks up and down. He saw the lace peeping out under. I blushed.

"Nice night gown." He comments.

"I was talking about the sweater!" I snap. I was still red.

He smirked. "Yes, it is. You can use it for tonight. It's big, but it looks good on you." He gave me that signature Mustang smirk.

I pout and burry myself under the duvet covers and make myself comfortable. He does the same and rests the pocket watch on the night table in between the beds.

"Hey, Riza, was she that much of a daddy's girl?" He asks me.

"Yes, she was. She told me she accidentally called you daddy." I stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, she did. It was weird, but I understand. It's horrible losing someone important to your life."

I nod my head and stare at him. If I lost him, I wouldn't be as strong as Micha. No, I'd break down and cry. But never will I commit suicide. He wouldn't want that. He would probably haunt me if I tried.

"Riza…"

"Yes?"

"… Never mind. It's nothing." He says softly and turns his back at me. "Good night. Wake me up if you need anything."

"Good night to you too… Roy." I turn my back at him as well and try to get some sleep.

'_I love you.' _I whisper to the wind.


	5. Mustang's New Subordinates

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 5. Sorry, was it a long wait? ^^;; I was stuck for like, a week. I seriously didn't know what to write. O_O;; but oh well. here it is! I hope you guys enjoy. And please, R&R!**

**I don't own FMA. But I wish I did. XD **

* * *

**-Micha's PoV-**

I feel the warm sunlight on my face. I slowly open my eyes and I stare off into a bright golden ray of light. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. Leila wasn't in the room anymore. She's probably downstairs eating, or already on her way to school. It always amazed me how quiet she can move around. So quiet, it was creepy. I push the covers off me and I make my way to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and opened my bag. I scurried around to find something to wear. I pulled out a magenta colored dress. It was simple and plain, but it looked good on me. I slipped on my bra and underwear then pulled the dress over. I took my clip from the bedside table and fixed it into my hair.

Before I take the elevator down, I took a quick peep into Auntie Riza and the colonel's room. They were both sleeping soundly. The colonel's bathroom lights and door was wide open with the toilet cover up, he must have thrown up a few times last night. I slowly close the door and hop into the elevator.

The whole house was silent. It was only eight in the morning, but everyone was already out. Leila was at school, and her two brothers were probably at their studio downtown with the models. I skip happily into the kitchen and take out some bread and eggs from the fridge.

"Good morning, Miss Micha." One of the maids greeted me.

"Good morning." I smile at her.

"There's a phone call for the colonel. Should I go wake him?" she asks politely.

I blink a few times then I finally say, "Who is it? Is it from head quarters?"

"Yes, miss. I believe he said he was 1st lieutenant Jean Havoc." She replies.

"Oh." I chuckle. "Give me the phone, I'll talk to him." I grin.

She leads me to the grand lobby and points to the phone.

I pick up the phone. "Hello, Micha speaking." I say sweetly.

"Micha? Hey, I asked for the colonel or at least the lieutenant." He says over the line.

"They're still sleeping. I think he was throwing up the whole night." I say. "Is it something important? Or did you guys make a mess?" I tease.

"Well, it's not really that important, but it's just that their work's really piling up. And some documents are from the Fuhrer's office. And no, we didn't." He snickers.

"Oh, well, do you want me to come by and pick them up?" I ask. "I have a lot of free time on my hands."

"I guess it'll be ok. Though, I need someone to escort you back. You'll be holding military documents." He mumbles. I hear a noise and another person's voice. It sounded familiar, but it was definitely not Falman, Breda or Fuery. "All right, you can come. I have someone who can drive you back."

"Ok. I'll be there in a while. Just let me grab something to eat and make their breakfast. Would you guys want something to eat as well?"

"No, we're good. Thanks for the offer though."

"Bye." I hang up and stride towards the kitchen.

I eat a piece of toast with butter and cook up some eggs, bacon and coffee for them. I told the maid to tell them to come down for breakfast today and to tell them that I just went out for a while and I'll be back before lunch.

I grabbed my gold sling bag and slipped into matching gold flats. I walked out of the front yard and on to the side walk. I always walk fast when I'm alone. Sometimes, my friends would think that some type of invisible freak was chasing me because I wasn't walking anymore, I was sprinting. I guess it was because of track. I always did things quickly. I love speed as much as I love the cold weather. These two things just really worked for me.

I made it to the gates of head quarters. As I entered the lobby, I showed them my school ID and I was escorted to colonel Mustang's office. As soon as the soldier opened the door for me, I see Havoc with his back turned, he was using the colonel's phone. He turns back and smiles. He tells the person that he'll call back then hangs up.

"Well, that was fast. Did you run here?" He asks. His tone was tainted with humor.

"Oh, no." I grin. "I flew." I played along.

He laughs. "Really now?"

I roll my eyes and walk closer to him. I give him a warm hug. I just love Havoc. He's so funny, adorable and handsome. I don't know why he can't get dates, actually. Well, except for the smoking part. Girls hate it when guys smoke. I look up at him and glare at the cigarette stick in between his lips. I reach up and pulled it out. "This is the reason why you don't have dates, Jean." I say irritated.

"Well, sorry. I can't break my habit." He scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, right." I roll my eyes and pull away from the hug. "Where's that paper work?" I stretch and sit down on the couch.

He points at a foot tall stack of papers on the colonel's desk. "And there's more to come." He smirks. "The lieutenant has a lot as well. How are they doing by the way?" he asks.

I shrug. "Throwing up, on-off-fever, and mood swings aren't exactly your typical walk in the park." I say.

He chuckles. "I hear they're sleeping in the same room? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

I shoot him a smug smile. "_Well,_" I laugh. He laughs along as well. "It's ok. Auntie Riza sleeps with her .45 under her pillow."

"Ouch." Havoc remarks.

He takes the papers and sorts them out into folders and envelopes. He places them in two stacks neatly on the colonel's desk.

"Where're the others?" I ask curiously. It was only him in the office.

"Fuery's in the communication room, Breda's probably in the other office and Falman's over at the mail room." He says not looking at me.

"Sounds busy. So, who's driving me?" I grin.

"Sergeant Fritzer is." He says quietly, still arranging the papers.

"Who?" I raise a brow. Why does that name sound so familiar?

He stands up straight and stretches. "Sergeant Daniel Fritzer. He was recently transferred here to the colonel's office by request."

"Daniel Fritzer…" I mumbled. Why did that name sound so familiar? Oh crap. Now I remember.

The door opened and in came a teenager, with brown hair and emerald eyes. He had a small stack of papers in his left hand and car keys in the other. "Here's more for the colonel." He hands Havoc the papers. "And I was able to borrow a car for the rest of the day. What else do I need to do besides drop her off?" He didn't see me yet. I was hiding behind the couch. Oh dear lord, why did it have to be him? Why was he part of the military? And why did he have to be assigned here to the colonel's office? I wanted to scream.

"She's over there." Havoc said as he pointed to the couch in my direction.

I peep out of the couch and smile nervously. "Hey."

"Hey." he smiles at me. "Wait… Hey! you're the girl I met at the bazaar." He walks towards me.

"Yeah, that was me." I smile. "How's your brother?"

"He's fine. So you're the lieutenant's niece, huh?" He leans in closer to my face. "You guys have the exact same eyes. I hope you don't shoot people as often as she does." He grins.

I laugh nervously. "No, I don't shoot. I do alchemy."

"Hey, I need this delivered to the Fuhrer's office." Havoc says.

"I'll bring it!" I blurt out.

Havoc looks at me weirdly. "Are you ok? What did you eat for breakfast?" he raises a brow at me.

I hurry over him and grab the papers. And jog out the door. "I'll be back soon." I say then shut the door behind me.

Oh god, why did Daniel have to be here? And why did _he_ have to drive me home? I would have settled for walking, but the documents I must be carrying are confidential, they can't risk it being seen by other people. I walk down the halls with a blush on my face. Why do I have to think that Daniel's good looking? Well, he's hot, that much no one can deny. _But still… _

I finally made it to the office. I was looking down on the floor, and I softly hit someone.

"Sorry." I look up. It was the Fuhrer himself.

I stumble back. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, King Bradley." I bow down. This is not my day… And it only started.

He let out a jolly laugh. "It's ok. I'm glad to see you here today." He grins.

I straighten up and smile.

"Running errands for the colonel again? I thought he was on sick leave."

"He is, sir. I'm just bringing it here." I grin nervously.

He laughs again. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you already work here. That's it!"

"Sir?" I cock my head to the side. What is he talking about?

"You're hired!" He says.

"What?" my eyes widen.

"You are now part of the military. I'll put you under Mustang's office." He grins. "Go to my secretary, order a uniform, and give her a copy of your previous and present report card. And a one by one picture as well so she can get your military ID made."

"Wh-what?" is he serious? I can't work here! _Especially_ not under Mustang.

"Well, get those papers to her and send all your requirements by this afternoon. I'll _personally_ be looking at them." He smiles then walks away.

I was left standing there, dumbstruck. What the hell just happened? What the _hell_ just happened?

"Congratulations." The secretary giggles. "You're now part of the military.

I wince then walk to her desk and hand her the papers. "Is he serious? He can't be serious, right?" my tone was pleading for her to say no.

She shakes her head. "Sorry, but I think he was really serious. Just send me everything he asked for and don't worry. I don't think the work will be too heavy on you." She assures me.

"But… I don't even want it!" I was about to go into hysterics.

"I know, but trust me, just try it. Life here is actually quite fun. It can be boring and exciting too. Just try it, and the great part is, we pay really high and you get so much perks."

"Like?" I ask still in disbelief.

"Just show them your ID, and you can get the item you want almost for free." A smug smile plays on her lips. "Now," She takes out a piece of paper and writes some things down. "Go to the resource office and get a uniform fitted. Give me a copy of your report card this year and last year. Write down important things and activities you did as well. Type them all on a clean sheet of bond paper. And submit it to me by five. Ok?" She smiles at me then pushes me out of the office.

I walk back to the office and slump down on the sofa next to Fuery, who was tinkering with a radio.

"What's up, Micha?" He asks, not looking up from the radio.

I give him the slip of paper. He looks at it and reads it. "No way! The Fuhrer gave you a job here?"

"What?" Havoc and Daniel walk over to us. I was still trying to internalize everything.

"Congratulations." Daniel grinned. "They pay really well here." He smirks.

I look at him. "I don't care. My parents left me a fortune! I don't need a job right now." I mumble.

"Well, looks like you don't have a choice." Havoc snickers."Hey, Daniel, help Micha out with her errands today. She has a lot on this list and her dead line's at five. Drive her around and show her the offices, will you?"

Daniel straightens up and salutes. "Yes, sir."

**-Daniel's PoV-**

Lieutenant Havoc and I arrange, sort and file all the papers that needed to be brought. Micha sat down on the couch, next to Fuery. She was just staring blankly at our direction. I guess she needed some time to internalize all of this. Once we finished, I placed all the files in a black expandable folder. I guess we should go to the resource office first, get her uniform, go get her report card, bring it back here then bring the papers to the colonel. Or whatever was on the way. I take the car keys and slip them in my pocket.

"We should go to the resource office first." I turn around and face her. "You ready?"

She simply nodded and stood up. I lead the way to the office. She trailed two strides behind me. She was so quiet. All the other people in East Head Quarters told me that she was really hyper and outgoing. Oh well. I guess they were just pulling my leg.

I knocked on the door and twisted the knob. I held it wide open for her. She smiled at my direction when she passed me. A middle aged lady sat behind the counter.

"What can I do for you today, dear?" She smiles.

"She needs to be fitted for a uniform." I say politely.

She seemed taken aback with what I said. "Really now…" She looked at Micha from head to toe. "All right then. Follow me, love." She starts walking to a door that leads to another room. She looks over her shoulder. "Please take a seat, Sergeant Fritzer."

I nod then take a seat on the black leather couch. I cross my legs and rest my elbow on the armrest and lean my cheek on my knuckles. While waiting, I couldn't help but think of what uniform would she pick, the pants? Or maybe the skirt? Wait. Why am I even thinking about this? Whatever she chose to wear, that has absolutely _nothing_ to do with me. I shook my head from side to side to clear it. but after a few seconds, she drifted back into my chain of thought.

"Why are you wearing the male's uniform, love? It looks too bulky on you." I hear the lady say in the other room.

"Because the skirt's too short! And it's like giving Mustang his most wanted mini-skirt thing." Micha retorts.

"Non-sense, you have nice legs." The lady giggles.

I hear the door click open and out walked Micha. She looked really pissed. "Are the pants too bulky?" she asks me, annoyed.

I stand up and look at her from top to bottom. She _was_ wearing the male's uniform. The jacket looked ok, but it was too big. It boxed her entire trunk. And the pants were definitely too bulky. It made her legs look twice as big.

I scratched the back of my head and grinned at her foolishly. "You should try the female's uniform. This one looks too… _big_ on you." I say slowly.

She pouted and looked at herself in the mirror next to her. Her lips slowly turned into a frown. "Fine." She mutters then goes back in the room.

I sat back down and let out a sigh. I hope the female's uniform would look better on her. It's such a waste of perfectly good curves… I mentally gave myself a sucker punch. What the hell? Why am I thinking about these things? I've seen girls in the military academy wearing shirts that made their shape look like ironing boards, and I didn't give a shit. Now, I go all, '_such a waste of good curves'_ the moment I get out? Bad Daniel, _bad_. You're not supposed to think about your subordinates that well.

The door clicked open again and I instantly stood up. She came out wearing the female's uniform. It looked _way_ better.

The jacket hugged all the right places, but not too tight. And the blue skirt fell at mid-thigh. She was wearing stockings and three inch black heels. My eyes drifted back up to the skirt. DAMN. If it raised just a little more, that could be what Colonel Mustang's been working so hard for… those damn mini-skirts.

"Doesn't this look better, sergeant?" The lady popped out from behind Micha. "Doesn't she just look wonderful?" She smiles at me.

I felt my face get hot. "Yes. Really, Micha, you look great." I flashed a grin at her.

Her face turned pink and she looked down at the floor. "I don't like the heels." She mumbles. "It's hard to move around in these." She clicked them together then turns to her side to face the mirror.

"You're not used to them?" I walk over to her.

"I am… but," she looks at herself in the mirror; she was fighting back a blush. I stood directly behind her. "I like flats better."

"But it makes you taller." I chuckle.

She frowns then glares at me through the mirror. "I know I'm short, ok? Don't rub it in." she mumbles angrily.

She was right, with the heels; she was up to the bottom of my nose. But without them, she was only half way up my neck. I placed both my hands on either side of her shoulders. I lean it a bit lower to whisper to her ear, "It's ok, you still look pretty."

She turned full blast red then ran back to the dressing room. I stood there, dumbstruck. "Did… did I say something wrong?" I blink.

The lady giggles. "It looks like someone has a crush on you, Sergeant Fritzer." She covers her mouth to stop her from laughing.

I shrug. "Doubt it. She's probably upset about the height thing." I chuckle. "I didn't know she was sensitive about her height like Edward Elric."

The lady laughs. "I suppose so."

Micha came out after a while. She was still wearing the uniform, but she was wearing her gold flats. It still matched the uniform very well. She held a shoe box in one hand, and her dress in the other. She was still wearing that pink and gold clip of hers.

The lady had a big paper bag sitting on the counter. Micha stood in front of it.

"Here are four pairs of uniform, love. Including the one you're wearing now." She takes the clothes in Micha's hands and the shoe box. She places them inside the paper bag before handing it to her.

Micha takes a hold of the handle and lets it hang to her side. "Thank you." She smiles.

We walked back to the uniform in silence. As soon as she opens the door, all eyes were on her.

"Wow, you look great Micha!" Master sergeant Fuery cheers.

"Thanks." She smiles and places the paper bag next to the black expandable on the lieutenant Hawkeye's desk.

"I see you chose the female uniform, good choice." Warrant officer Falman smiled.

"Well, I am a girl, aren't I?" Micha snickers and shifts to face Havoc.

"You should get the Lieutenant to wear the female uniform too." Havoc takes a drag and blows it out. "I can only imagine the colonel drooling." The whole room roared with laughter.

"You guys would be drooling too." Micha says. "Then, bullets start flying, and you guys start hiding and saying your last prayers behind your desks." She snickers.

I take a look at the clock. It was already 1130 hours. "We better get going." I say as I take the expandable from the table.

"I guess so." Micha shrugs then takes her paper bag. "Bye guys, see you soon." She waves.

We make our way to the parking lot. We approach a black car. I slip the key into the passenger seat's keyhole, and open it for her. She smiles my way, warmer this time, and slips in, being mindful that she's wearing a skirt. I gently close the door and make my way to the driver's seat. I turn the key in the keyhole, and open it. I quickly get in and close the door. I switch the ignition on.

"Are you allowed to drive?" she asks me.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't." I smirk.

"… How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I grin at her.

A frown sets on her face. "That's too young. You're not allowed to drive yet." She eyes me.

"Relax, we're not going to crash." I say as I drive out of the parking lot.

"Still." She mumbles as she fastens her seatbelt. I did the same. "How did you get your license?"

"Being a military dog has its advantages." I keep my eyes on the road, staying alert, ready for anything. We made it to the lieutenant's apartment. I pull up in front of a townhouse, with three stories. It was covered in red bricks, and surrounded by a white fence. It had a homey feeling to it. I parked right in front of it and killed the ignition.

Micha climbed out, with her paper bag and unlocked the front door while I was locking up all the doors in the car. I wouldn't want it to get car napped, this car is worth more than my salary. I stride and stand behind her. She finally opened up all the locks and pushed the door open.

"Please make yourself at home." She says softly. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you." I smile.

"Ok. I'll be upstairs." She looks up at me. "Just call me if you need anything." She gives me a soft smile.

I nod then she climbed up the stairs. I heard her settle the paper bag somewhere near the door. I could hear the paper cracking. I walked over to the living room. It was small, but well furnished. It had a couch, an arm chair by the fireplace and a Victorian love seat. Next to it was a pine side table holding up a few picture frames.

I picked one up. It was a picture of all of Mustang's subordinates. He was in the middle of the picture, slightly turned to his right, facing lieutenant Hawkeye. She too, was slightly facing his direction. Behind her, was Major Armstrong, his face was cut in the picture. He was too tall. On the other side was Sergeant Fuery, behind him stood Warrant officer Falman. 1st lieutenant Havoc crouched down in front of them, next to him, in the same position was Brigadier General Hughes. I shook my head. Maes Hughes. He was over active and daughter obsessed, but still, everyone loved him. I placed it down and lingered to the next photo.

It was the lieutenant's family photo. She was really young, probably five-years-old. The next one was a really cute picture. It was of her and the colonel when they were younger, probably when she was still twelve and him at fifteen. The next one made me smirk. If it wasn't obvious that she liked the colonel, this would be proof. It was a picture taken a year ago, at the military's Christmas ball. She looked beautiful in the gown and the colonel looked like a penguin in the tux. I stifle a laugh. He would kill me if he knew that's what I thought.

The next one was a picture of central's resident trouble maker, aka, Micha Hawkeye. She was wearing her track and field uniform with three medals hanging from her neck. She still had long hair here. It was tied in a ponytail, with her bangs side swept. This was taken before her parents died, that's for sure. I remember seeing articles of her in the news. I shake my head in amusement. "Who would've thought that that troublemaker would be now working for the military, living under the roof of one of the strictest people here in East?" I mutter to myself.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I look back, she changed into black flats. She's holding a short brown envelope. "I found it." She says.

"All right." I walk towards her. "Let's go."

**-Roy's PoV- **

After eating breakfast, Riza and I lingered in the living room. We were sipping tea while she read a pocket book and I read the daily paper. I sat on the arm chair while she sat on the love seat next to me.

A maid came in. "Mister Mustang, a 1st Lieutenant Jean Havoc's on the line for you." She says softly.

Riza's ears perked up. She swiftly glanced at me. "You better go get it, Colonel. Who knows what type of trouble they got into this time." She says bluntly.

I smirk. "Of course, you're not there to shoot bullets up their ass." I place the paper down on the coffee table and get up.

"Just get the phone, sir." She says.

I follow the maid to the phone and ask her to leave me. "Yes, Havoc, the lieutenant's asking what type of trouble you men got into." I say.

"Yo, sir." Havoc greets. "And no, we didn't. Is the line secure?" He asks.

I look form side to side. There was no one in sight. "Affirmative. What is it?"

"Did you hear about Micha and her employment here? Sir, permission to speak freely." He requests.

"Granted."

"What the hell are you thinking? It's too dangerous to let her be here. She has a life to live, you know." He says.

I smirk. "You worry too much, Havoc. Besides, don't worry. I have it planned." I nod.

"All right, sir, if you say so." He mumbles. "Oh yeah, Sergeant Daniel Fritzer's been transferred here too. Since last night. Oh, and Micha and Daniel's coming over there to send you your work. It's piling up." He informs me.

"Oh fine." I mumble.

"Permission to speak freely again, sir?" He asks on the other line.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You know what? Go ahead, for the _whole_ duration of this call, Lieutenant."

"All right. Sir, what exactly do you have planned for these kids?" he asks slowly.

"I'm working on it." I say before I hang up. I walk back to the living room.

Riza lowers her book, but doesn't let it go. "What was that about, sir?"

"Nothing." I take a seat right next to her. "Micha's bringing the papers over." I rest my right arm on the top of the couch behind her.

"… Did you push through with the plan, sir?" She looks directly into my dark eyes.

"What plan?" I shift to stare back into her auburn eyes. I fix some stray hair out of her eye.

"You know what I'm talking about, colonel." She says softly.

I smirk. "She's going to hate me when she finds out my real motives." I shake my head in amusement.

"Permission to act and speak freely, sir." She says sternly and closes her book instantly and hardly.

"Granted." I nod my head.

She swiftly hits my chest with her pocketbook.

"Ouch!" I touch the part of my chest she hit. "What was that for, Riza?" I complain.

"Well, sir, it is a stupid reason." She says sternly. "I'm sorry, sir. This officer will take her punishment justly." She says.

I smirk. Punishment, huh? I wrap my right arm around her, hold her chin, and lean in to kiss her cheek. I felt a small part of the corner of her lips touch mine. Her eyes grow wide with surprise and her cheeks flush red.

"Sir!" she protests.

"What? That was your punishment." I say seductively. "Or do you prefer a _harder_ punishment?" My breath swept across her whole face. My left hand drifted down to her thigh.

"Get a room." A voice called. "I mean, really, I have dozens of them here."

I let out a sigh. Damn. Must this girl always ruin my advancements on Riza?

"Leila…" I say lowly and shift to face her.

She smirks. "Who else? Santa Clause?" A smug smile and a sarcastic look was plastered on her face.

* * *

**Lol. Don't you guys just love Leila? XD And sorry, there wasn't much RoyAi in this chapter. But a lot of other important things happened. [if you can tell what they are] and… as usual, I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I shall shower it with fluffy fluffy love fluff. /shotshotshot Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. :D Please review, it makes me really happy. And then again, I promise you, the review button won't bite. =)) Oh! And give me suggestions on what you want to see in the next coming chapters! **


	6. A Sprinkling Confession

**Thank you for all the kind reviews and thank you for reading my story, it really means a lot to me. :D **

**Well, here's the 6****th**** chapter, and like I promised, I lavished it with fluffy fluffy RoyAi love. XD It was fun writing this chapter, though it's much shorter than my previous ones. I'm not sure if you guys like it short or long. ^^; **

**Anyway, I'm very happy to see that a lot of you liked the MichaxDaniel. I love them too. ;D I just hope that you guys didn't find it too dragy. For this chapter, prepare yourself for A LOT of fluff. Quite cliché and some parts and I just want to hit myself for that. But oh well, I'll improve it in the next chapter. R&R! **

**I don't own FMA. **

* * *

**-Riza's PoV-**

I felt my cheeks burn as he leaned in closer, his bottomless, mysterious gaze, holding on to mine. I was relieved and at the same time frustrated when Leila came in. I mean, who knows what the colonel would've done. But at the same time, I wanted him to stay, I wanted him to come closer, I wanted him to kiss me.

What am I thinking? He doesn't love me. He doesn't even like me. I know I'm not like any other woman to him, that much I'm certain. I was his baby sitter, his subordinate, and an occasional slave driver who makes him piss his pants in fear when I take my gun out of its holster when he refused to do his paperwork. I was to him like how I was to everyone else. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, the boring and perfect military soldier. Nothing more, nothing less.

"What're you doing back so early?" The colonel asks, obviously frustrated as well. "Cutting classes?" He smirks.

"No, my schedule ends early today. But don't worry, I'm leaving again. So you and Riza have all the time in the world to yourselves." She grins teasingly.

I shot her a glare.

She places her hands up in the air. "Easy there." She grinned foolishly at me. "Anyway, I have to go. I have a study group waiting for me at Johnny's house."

"Boyfriend?" The colonel said smugly.

"Hardly. More of a really close friend; Friend _only_." Leila says. She turns around and starts walking towards the door. She pulls out her fan and slowly makes a breeze. "By the way, my brother's are going to bring lunch for you two. They should be here in a few minutes." She takes a turn and disappears at the corner.

I let out a sigh as the colonel started to mumble and grumble incoherent and unintelligible things. He really hates Jason for childish reasons. I roll my eyes and look at him. He was slouching a bit and had his arms crossed. He was sulking. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. I let out a tired sigh and stand up. I pull my blouse down a bit and straighten up my skirt.

"Where're you going?" He asks as he looks up at me from below.

"Back to the room. I need to wash up." I say simply. "Stay here and wait for Micha." I tell him as I leave.

I didn't feel like taking the elevator, so I took the stairs. I was feeling much better. The medicine that was prescribed to us was really effective. Last night, I heard the colonel throw up from time to time. I didn't bother getting up and helping him. Seeing his vomit might make me throw up as well. I shudder at the thought. I guess taking the stairs was a bad idea. I momentarily forgot that the room was on the third floor. I cussed at myself but continued to walk.

I made it to the room in five minutes. That was really long. I guess I should've taken the elevator. I switch the lights on and close the door behind me. I open my bathroom door and splash some water on to my face. I wasn't looking as pale as I used to. That was good. I'll be back to normal in no time. And when I say no time, I mean tonight or on the dot five am the next morning. I take my hair brush and run it through my hair. I rarely think of my appearance, but I am a woman, aren't I? I have to keep my appearances up, no matter how much I don't care.

I place the brush down and switch the lights off in the bathroom and walk over to my bed. It was already made and back to how it looked like the first time Roy and I came in. I grabbed my handgun from my duffel bag and tucked it in my skirt behind me. I feel like I might need it, knowing that Roy and Jason were going to be in the same room. Let alone, the same table.

I take a look at myself one last time in the mirror before going back down. I'm not going to be stupid this time, I'm taking the elevator. As I reached the lobby, I heard voices and saw two people in the blue military uniform. One was wearing the male's uniform, standing in front of the colonel. They were the same height, of not, just a few centimeters shorter. The other was wearing the female's uniform. She was practically a head shorter than him.

"Here are the papers, Colonel Mustang." The young man said.

"Thank you, Sergeant Fritzer." He says then nods at his direction. He kept his posture straight and stern.

I walked over to them and saw that it was my niece in the female's uniform. I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh. "I see you chose the almost-mini-skirt-uniform." I say teasingly. I stood a few feet behind her.

She looked back and growled at me. "The male's uniform looked too big. I don't know how you pull it off."

I shrug, a smile on my face. "Nerves of steel, love." She skips towards me and gives me a tight hug. I return it and she pulls away.

"I have to go. I already have paper work waiting for me." She grumbled.

"Good luck with that." Roy teased. Micha turned to face him and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever, you have more and you better not make Auntie Riza do it." She glares.

"Is that a way to talk to your commanding officer? Know your place, cadet." His voice was full of authority. A smirk crept up his lips. He won't be hearing any sarcastic remarks from her unless she wanted to be punished from now on. Micha cringed. She saluted him.

"Yes sir." She says regrettably.

"Sergeant," I call him. He turns to face me.

"Sir!" He says sternly.

I chuckle. Of course he would call me sir, all the other lower officers did. "Make sure you watch her like a hawk."

He salutes. "Yes sir!" he turns around then ushers Micha out of the living room.

Roy let out a chuckle. "I'm going to love this." He says.

"Sir, you are such a sadist." I walk over to him and take the expandable folder. "We should get to these right away."

"Not before you have lunch, Riza!" Jason strode into the room and kissed my cheek a longer than necessary. I pull away.

"Will you stop that?" The colonel snapped.

Jason turns to face him. A sly and cocky look on his face. "What's the matter Mustang? _Jealous_? I bet you she likes me better." He challenges.

Roy's eye twitches in anger as he pulled his gloves on. "Is that a challenge?"

I can't believe this. They're acting like children! And what am I? Some sort of prize to be won? I felt the vain throbbing on my forehead. It took half of my patience to refrain from shooting them. I massaged the bridge of my nose.

"Brother, please. Leila will have your head if you don't behave." Paul came in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're looking much better, Riza. How are you feeling? Better, I hope." He smiles.

I smile back at him. Paul was a nice guy. He reminded me a lot of Alphonse, so sweet and caring. I nod. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

"If you would please, come to the dining hall," He looks at me then at Roy, "The food is waiting." Roy nodded and walked past me. Paul led the way, with Jason and Roy and I trailed behind him.

"It will be an honor having the most beautiful woman in this country to sit at the head of the table." Paul insisted. He was such a gentleman. And I just couldn't say no to him.

He pulled the chair back and pushed it back in for me. "Thank you." I smile.

Roy sat at my right side, and then Paul and Jason took a seat to my left. They served a one course meal. Thank god. I don't think I could've finished the five course meal Leila tried to feed me. It was just too much. They served good T-bone steak with mashed potatoes.

Roy and Jason have been glaring at each other throughout the whole meal. I tried to ignore it and focused on finishing my meal without throwing it up.

Paul finished his food quickly and excused himself. He said he had a series of phone calls to make and some work to do. That reminded me of the work that waited for me and the colonel as well. I stood up. "I'm going to get some air. Excuse me." I say then leave.

"I'll accompany you." Jason stood up and left his food.

The colonel, not wanting to give up, followed as well. "Me too."

I make my way to the pool side. I was hoping to let my stomach digest in peace as I read my book for at least twenty minutes before I start my work. But I guess that would be impossible with these two following me around like lost puppies.

This was getting annoying.

I let out a sigh to calm myself. I stopped in my tracks and faced the two of them. They froze. They had that look on their face. A look I knew all too well. It was the, '_oh shit, she's going to shoot me, isn't she?'_ look. "Will you two just please…" I gritted my teeth. I decided that I still had some patience in me so I thought they would figure it out and just leave me alone. "Never mind." I finally say.

They both let out a sigh of relief, and then glared at each other. They started arguing. That's it… I can't take this anymore.

"Quiet!" I scolded them. This seemed to do the trick. They both shut up and looked down on the floor. They both looked like children who just got scolded for stealing the cookies from the jar. "Honestly, you two are worse than children!" I went on.

"Colonel, I expect you to behave better than this." I look at him. He received a sadistic laugh from Jason.

"You too, Jason." I snap.

"HA!" Roy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Shut up!" I snap.

They both looked at their feet. I look over at Jason. "Please, Jason. I'm still not feeling so well and I have work to do. So if you can please, just leave me alone, I'd very much appreciate it. I'll go out with you when I feel better and have room in my schedule, ok?" I bite my tongue. What did I just say? What did I just get myself into?

Roy's jaw fell to the floor. "WHAT?" he protested.

A wide grin spread across Jason's face. "Wonderful!" He clapped his hands together. "I will be waiting for your speedy recovery, my dear." He kissed the back of my hand and stopped when he was next to Roy. He stuck his tongue out. "I win." He whispers to him, then leaves.

Well… at least he left.

"What the hell was that about?" Roy demanded.

I let out a sigh. "I'll fix that." I say. "But for now, can we please just get those papers done, sir?"

He crosses his arms against his chest and stood his ground. He wasn't going anywhere.

I was getting tired of this. "What? I'm going out on a date with you too, am I not?"

"Well… yeah… but I don't want you to go out with him." He mutters.

"I said I'll fix it, sir." I say quietly.

"Then fix it, lieutenant!" He raises his voice.

I'm appalled. Did he just order me to cancel out _my_ date? He wasn't just ruling my working life, but my social life as well? Does he have to have total control over me? Next thing you know, he'll tell me to roll over and play dead! This seriously made me angry. So he could go and have dates, and I can't say anything about it, but he can? That is just a big piece of bullshit.

"Sir, with all due respect, you can't rule over my social life. And I am not obliged to go out with you either. Hell, I'm not even supposed to. It's against frat rules, _sir_." I say angrily.

"You promised." He bit back.

"I did not promise anything to you, colonel." I say abruptly. My poker face stayed intact, but my eyes were screaming with fury.

Silence. We stared at each other for a while before I finally spoke up.

"I'm going to get those papers done. Excuse me, sir." I say as I storm over to the living room. I grab all the files and papers under the divider that had my name on it and left it on the couch. Paul came in looking concerned.

"Well, my brother just started skipping happily up the stairs, I hear yelling from the pool and you look like you want to kill something. Now I _know_ something's wrong." He says sarcastically.

I let out a deep breath and look at him. "I'm sorry. We just… had an argument. It's nothing." I assure him. But as sure as hell it was something. It's been quite a while since I got into an argument like that with the colonel. "Can I borrow a study or a room?" I ask him politely.

He leaned in forward. Not catching what I said. "I beg your pardon?"

"Can I borrow any room with a desk and good lighting?" I repeat calmly.

"Oh, sure. You can use Leila's study. I'm sure she won't mind." he smiles. Paul kindly led me to the second floor to Leila's study. He opened the door and told me to take a seat on behind her desk.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to dial my local number, I'll be more than happy to give you anything you want." He grins before closing the door.

The room was as big as the colonel's office. A classic fireplace sat behind the desk, with Leila's portrait hanging on top of it. If it's one thing I noticed, this family liked hanging paintings of them. The desk was big and made out of oak. With two matching book shelves that held encyclopedias and other books Leila must have collected.

I sat the papers on the desk and sat down on the big, luxurious leather chair. If it was Leila's, of course it would be luxurious, luxurious and exuberant. It was nice sitting in a chair like this. It was soft and very relaxing. I got to work immediately, but I couldn't help but think about what Roy's doing right now. I start sorting the papers out. To the piles that needed to be signed, read and rewritten.

I noticed that half of them needed to be given to the colonel for further authorization. I made a face and muttered. "That can wait."

**-Normal PoV- **

Roy was obviously pissed. He was mumbling, grumbling and cussing out incoherent things. Some having emphasis and some just blending in to the stream of babbles and complains from his mouth. He went over to the living room and saw the folder. He took the whole thing and asked the maid for a study that nobody really used. As much as possible, he wanted to be alone. Alone so he could say all the nasty things he wanted and not be heard by anyone, especially not Riza.

The maid led him to a room on the second floor. "Mister Mustang, this is Miss Leila's grandmothers' study. So please, do be careful not to break anything. Everything here, I heard, is worth more than an average man's monthly salary." She warned him.

He simply nodded and entered the room. He shut the door behind him and looked around. Sure enough, everything looked damn expensive. Hell, just the carpet alone should be more than _his_ salary. He set the folder down on the table and took a seat behind the desk. There were a few things he took notice off on the desk. It was a picture of the said grandmother, an expensive looking penholder and an even more expensive looking phone. It was lined in gold and the buttons looked like they were made out of some expensive stone.

He lazily took the papers out and grabbed the pen from the penholder. And so, let the procrastination begin. He started complaining and grumbling all the same things again as he hardly signed the papers. His pressure on the pen; got harder, and harder, with each passing grumble and complain.

"Stupid Jason… had to go and challenge me… damn Riza… had to say yes to him. Stupid Jason… Had to go and steal Riza…" He mumbled more unintelligible things and incoherent complains. His pressure on the pen got harder. His anger was getting the better of him. He knew he couldn't stay mad at Riza. He could never hate her. He knew he would say sorry eventually. Riza was a rock when it came to these things. She knew _she_ was right and she would hold on to that until he admitted that _he_ was wrong.

"Why did she have to say yes? Isn't she happy that she's already going out on a date with me? Damn this."

_More questions._

"And that Jason freak… Why the hell does he have to steal Riza from me like that? He knows he doesn't have a chance."

_More complains._

"Why do I love you so much, Riza?"

_A frustrated heart. _

He finally let out all his anger with the next document he was signing. "Damn this paperwork! I'm the war hero of Ishbal for god's sake! Why the hell do I need to do this?!"

_Snap!_ The pen broke.

He stared at the pen as his eye twitched. All this stress and anger _cannot_ be good for the skin.

_Ring! Ring!_ The phone rang.

"Dammit!" He yells in annoyance. He snapped his fingers and sets the phone on fire.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled in fright. "This isn't my phone!" he stands from the chair, and grab the coat that was on the couch nearby. He started hitting the phone for the fire to die down.

Riza came bursting through the door, her pistol at hand. She looked over at the burning phone.

"What the hell did you do?!" She yelled.

"I didn't mean it!" He yelled back.

Riza pointed her gun to the sprinkler that hung right on top of the desk and shot it.

_Bang! _

Droplets of water started streaming down. It put the fire out, drenching Roy, Riza and everything else on the second floor.

Silence filled the room. The only thing you can hear was the showering of millions of little droplets of water bouncing on the carpet and furniture before totally sinking in. Roy stood there, behind the desk, quiet.

"… Sorry." He mumbled.

"What was that, sir? I can't hear you because of the sprinklers." He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or honest. She walked to the center of the room, the water directly hitting her.

He looked up a bit. Her blouse was hugging her skin tightly, making her bra quite visible. Her long hair was drenched. His dress shirt, hugged his body as well, revealing all the ridges of his well developed muscles. He walked around the table and stood half a foot away from her.

"I'm sorry…" He says softly.

Riza let out a smirk. "That apology came earlier than I thought it would."

"You were right… I don't have the right to control you." He mumbles.

"It's ok, colonel. Apology accepted." She smiled softly. She looked over his shoulder. "Looks like those papers are beyond recognizable." She chuckles. "I wonder how much trouble we got into for setting the—"

She got cut off as she felt his soft warm lips crash into hers. He held on tightly to her arms, not letting her go. She was astounded by what Roy was doing. She felt hot all over and a sudden rush of adrenaline. She slowly closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, giving in to the intoxication sensation. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He moved his arms down to waist, pulling her _even_ closer.

They didn't care about the consequences that would soon follow. All the rules they were breaking, all the lines they were crossing… they didn't give a damn about that anymore. All that mattered to them was this one affectionate moment. One that Roy and Riza wished would last for a lifetime.

Riza unwillingly pulled away by a bit. She needed to breathe. Their foreheads were touching, gazing into each other's eyes. There were a lot of unspoken words between them. Even in silence, just one look, and the other already knew what the other was saying. But this time, Roy couldn't hold it in, he just had to verbalize it, he just had to confirm it.

"I love you, Riza." He softly planted a kiss on her perfect lips then pulled away to hear her answer.

"When did I ever not love you, Roy?" she replied and returned the kiss.

"I've been waiting for this day to come in years." He whispers. He leaned in for another kiss. "You have no idea how much I wanted to fry all those guys going out on dates with you. It drove me crazy with envy." He started kissing her neck.

"What do you think it made me feel when I had to answer the phone when all those cheap dates of yours screamed for you? Do you have any idea how much I wanted to launch a bullet through their plastic breasts?" She moans at the feeling of Roy's lips brushing on her neck.

"Then we're even." He says softly in between kisses.

"Not even close…" She giggles.

-----

It wasn't long before Jason, Paul and the rest of the maids came looking for the two of them. Roy apologized and so did Riza. Though, a certain nineteen-year-old did not take this lightly.

Leila climbed up the stairs and saw that the whole floor was drenched. All the rooms, paintings, carpets, everything was wet. She was shaking in rage. "What. The. Hell. Happened. Here?" she spoke through her teeth. You could see all those veins throbbing on her forehead. She walked a little bit and saw that the doors to her private library was open. She dared to take a look.

Her face fell in horror. All of her books, were dripping wet. All the ink smudged, making the text in them unreadable. She let out a scream. "MY BOOKS!"

Roy and Riza were already upstairs, taking showers. Paul was kind enough to let it slip, seeing that it was an accident and no one got hurt. Jason, on the other hand, wanted Roy to pay for all the damage and cleaning. But then, Riza insisted that if he had to pay, then she would pay for half of it. Since, half of it was her fault. She did, shoot the sprinkler after all. Upon Jason hearing this, Jason immediately took it back. He knew the damage was at least more than a hundred thousand. And that would be an unreasonable price for Riza to pay. Too little for Mustang, but too big for a lady such has herself to pay for.

They both changed into dry and clean clothes, before calling head quarters and explaining what happened to the papers. They didn't mention that Roy set a phone on fire, or that Riza was the one who shot the sprinklers. They simply said someone had trouble with the fireplace, and the sprinklers went off.

Riza crawled on her bed and pulled the duvet to cover her up. Roy sat on the edge of her bed and smiled at her. "Well, this sure was a productive day." He says.

"Yeah, real productive." Riza rolls her eyes and smiles.

Roy leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I was finally able to tell you that I love you. Isn't that something productive?"

Riza sat up. A small frown grew on her lips. She kissed him once on the lips and sighed. "Roy, we can't do this." She whispered. "What about the frat and…"

"Screw the frat." He leaned in and kissed her hungrily.

"No, Roy, stop." She pushes him away.

He looks at her. "Are you rejecting me, Riza?" He whispers.

She carefully studied his face and shook her head. "No, I'm not. But you and I can't be together. You're my superior, sir. You can't risk your position for me. You have a goal you need to reach and so do I." She says sternly.

Roy pulls away farther and nods. She was right. Hell, she was _always _right. They wound be punished severely if anyone found them out and snitched them to the higher ups. They wouldn't just be stripped of their positions; they would be separated as well or worse, kicked out of the military. That wasn't actually such a bad thing for Riza. She would finally be able to live a normal life. But this isn't an option she would make Roy choose. What was living a happy life if it wasn't with him? She'd rather live in hell but have him close at sight rather than in heaven and never seeing him again.

"Do you love me, Riza?" He asks her.

"Yes, I do Roy. Very much." She gave him a breath taking smile, the exact same smile that drove Roy crazy when he saw her give another man that smile.

_Knock. Knock._

Roy jumped out of Riza's bed and into his. The door opened. It was Leila. Now they were done for. This woman will make one hell of a commanding officer in the military. She was almost worse than Riza. _Almost._

"Would you mind telling me what happened to the second floor? Roy? Riza?" She switched her gaze from the two of them from time to time.

"It was my fault." Riza spoke up. "I shot the sprinkler." Leila simply nodded.

"No, it was mine. I set your grandmother's phone on fire." Roy butt in.

Leila continued nodding then stopped abruptly. "You burned… my grandmother's phone?" She asks slowly through her teeth.

"Yes, I did." He admit. "I'm really sorry for that. It's just that I—"

"Oh, it's fine." Leila grins.

Roy and Riza's eyes grew wider than saucers.

"What?" Roy said flatly.

"It's fine." Leila repeated. She starts to giggle.

"Are you… are you ok?" Riza asks, bemused.

"Of course I'm fine." Leila continues to giggle. "I mean, all my books in my private library that I had transferred here from my main mansion in central are now all wet and unreadable. All the wooden furniture's wet-which is sure to swell up- and all the carpets are wet. Of course I'm fine." She grins widely.

Roy gulped down the lump in his throat. Shit, was this girl _trying _to scare them? Because if she is, she was doing one hell of a job. Even Riza seemed horrified behind that poker face.

"Anyway, you guys just rest for now and we'll call you in when it's dinner time." She grinned one last time then closed the door behind her.

"Roy…" Riza whispered.

"Yes, Riza?"

She slowly turned to face him. "I'm scared." She says in a small voice.

He laughs. "Me too. If you're scared, how the hell do you think I feel?"

"Wanting to piss your pants." She chuckles.

"Yeah, that too." He lay back down on the soft bed and gazed at the ceiling. He let out a sigh. "I should really hurry up and become Fuhrer. I really want to abolish that fraternization law." He cusses. "Because of that, I can't have you right now." He says seductively.

"Well then, hurry up." She says. Riza stirs in bed, looking for a comfortable position. She turned her back to face him. "Good night, Roy."

He gets out of bed and over to hers. "You are not sleeping on my bed." She says passively.

"Fine." He pouts. "Can I have a kiss then?" He grins.

"No." Riza mumbled.

"Aww… Come on Riza, just one kiss?" He leans in to her cheek. "Just one little kiss?" He leans in closer until he kissed a part of her lips. He crawls back to his own bed. "You're no fun, Riza." He complains.

He shifts on the bed, facing his back to hers. Once he settled down, he heard the bed squeak. Riza got out of bed and crawls on his. She swiftly kisses his cheek then crawls back on hers without saying a word. She assumed her original position and made herself comfortable again.

Roy twisted a bit to look at her. She's a sneaky little thing, don't you think? But that was one of the traits he loved the most about her.

* * *

**And that's the end. What did I tell you? TOTAL FLUFF. I hope one certain reader is happy that I now placed in nothing BUT RoyAi and some dry humor, but hell, what do you expect? This is my writing style. OTL Hope you enjoyed it! ;D Please to review.**

**I'm happy to say that most of the people who have been reading my story are my fellow Filipinos. **_**Salamat sa pagbasa at magreview naman kayo dyan! Kahit Tagalog, ayus lang. ;) **_**I'm a Filipino and proud of it. I love my heritage. 3**

**Oh! And please take a look at the one shots that I will be posting. :D I promise to update this story as fast as I can, but school's been killing me, and my grades kind of slipped, so please don't be upset if I can't update too fast. If you're all wondering why I sometimes update quickly, it's because I stay up really late to force myself to finish. I love y'all that much. ;) so please, R&R! **


	7. What Do You Think Of Coffee?

**Hello there. :D Sorry for the super late update. But school's been really hectic. I'm so sleep deprived… and I still am. I've had much more ideas for this fic. I promise you lots of funny and sarcastic moments for this chapter and the next ones to come. ^^ **

**This is the seventh chapter, YAY! 8D I hope you enjoy it. I placed a lot of thought into this chapter and played it over and over again in my head. ^^; Anyway, I'll let you read now. :D R&R! **

**-Micha's PoV-**

You'd think that if a student didn't go to school for two weeks, they would have their brains turn to mush. That they'll forget most of their lessons, probably where they sit in class, schedule and maybe even how to write properly. Most of this is possible and true to some. But if you were a student that worked part time for the military, honey, you got it all wrong.

I haven't had school in two weeks because the whole high school building was set on fire. I heard rumors from my friends that they were going to settle us in one of our sister schools but I could care less. As long as I get to go back to school, I'm fine with it. But for the mean time, Colonel Mustang's outer office is where I go to almost every day. Of course, this would change once school starts again.

I won't be coming into head quarters at eight in the morning with my Aunt, neither will I have lunch with my subordinates, or have to re-type, proof read, sort, stack or bring paper work around. No. When school starts, I'll be coming every Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. And I'll be starting work at three thirty and ending at eight. Either that or I can rearrange my schedule.

I could care less about the cash I get. Auntie Riza now has full guardianship over me thus, giving us access to all _my_ money. Yes, you heard me right. _My_ money. My dad was kind enough to write in his will that everything would have to go to me. But I don't bother touch it. It's just there, in the bank, waiting.

For the past two weeks, I noticed that the colonel and lieutenant have been acting quite strange. I'm not sure if the others have, I hope not. Leila told me all about it. Damn, that girl keeps walking in at _all_ the wrong times. Auntie Riza hasn't told me anything yet, but I'm sure she knows that I know what's going on-If you know what I mean.

"Hey, Micha." 1st Lieutenant Havoc calls my attention; he covers the receiver of the phone that he's holding.

"Yes, sir?" Yes, I now call everyone 'sir' or 'ma'am' just because they told me to and as they said, 'it shows respect for those who are higher'. Screw that way of thinking. We are all human, made out of the same components. There is no such thing as you being higher than I.

"Can you tell Fritzer to go to the employment office and pick up some papers? Whatever he needs to get from the office, needs to be brought to the colonel, _right now_." He says.

"Yes, sir." I say and pick up the phone on my desk and dial in an extension. Daniel was almost _always_ gone from the office. He's like the feet or messenger of the office. If we needed to get something, he would always be the one to get it. Well, at least he doesn't have to get enclosed in four white walls all the time.

**-Riza's PoV-**

It's been two weeks since Roy and I got better and confessed our feelings for each other. I really thought that it would be different and awkward but it's not. He placed an even more comfortable atmosphere here in the office for me.

The one thing I love and hate the most is the physical contact between the two of us now. He would lock the door just to hug or kiss me. This was his new form of procrastination and I didn't like it one bit. But I also loved it because every time he would come to hug me, I could breathe in his scent and feel warm. Whenever he would kiss me, I feel like nothing else in the world matters. But the truth is, it still does matter. What if someone caught us? Saw us? We would be stripped of our positions, be court marshaled and the one thing I fear the most, be separated from each other.

The colonel and I sit here, in the main office, while the others stay in the outer office. They process the papers, sort and stack before it reaches him. Since none was coming yet, I take out a small romance novel and place it on my desk. Micha and I just recently visited a book store for reading material. She bought two fiction novels while I bought a poetry book and this novel I now have sitting on my neat desk.

"I see you have new reading material, Hawkeye." The colonel smirks. "How many books have you already read?" He asks as he signed some papers.

"Yes, sir." I open the book and start reading the prologue. "I haven't counted all the books I have at home yet, sir. But I'll tell you as soon as I can." I say quietly. I honestly don't know how many books I've read. Reading was one of my past times and it was very relaxing.

He got up from his chair and locked the door. I felt my whole body tense up but I tried to ignore it. He walked over behind my chair and wrapped his arms around me. He planted a soft kiss at the top of my head and took a whiff of my hair. "Why do you always smell so damn good, Riza?" He whispers.

"Because I do, sir." I say calmly as I flip the page and start reading the first chapter. Ignoring him worked on a fifty-fifty scale. But he was always just so persuasive. He began kissing down to my temple and he softly kissed the top of my ear. I flush and jerk away from him a bit. "Not in the office." I say sternly.

"The door is locked." He says as he kissed the top of my ear again. I jerk away from his lips and shot him a warning look. "I mean it."

"Fine." He says. "One kiss." He smiles.

I let out a sigh and stand up. "Why the hell do I always give in to your requests?" I let out a small sigh and wrap my arms around his neck. He tightly holds on to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You like it anyway." He smirked then leaned in for a kiss. I close my eyes and return the kiss. I felt the whole world melting away until it was just me and him.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I pull away as fast as I could when I heard three swift and loud knocks on the door. I felt my heart pounding out of my chest. I felt like a little child, in trouble for eating a cookie before dinner.

Roy smirked and kissed me quickly on the lips before he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good morning, sir." She looks up at Mustang. "And to you, ma'am." She smiled at me. She was hugging a brown envelope to her chest and handed it to the colonel. "Here's a request of transfer, sir. Whoever it is, requested that you would be the first one to look at it… Sir."

I chuckled quietly behind my desk. She still wasn't used to calling everyone sir or ma'am. But she was trying.

"Oh, and there's, like, a two foot stack or papers for you guys out there." She laughed. "Just saying." She grins. "Should I bring them all in?"

Roy looked over her and saw those papers. "Those looked like they haven't been sorted out yet." He said.

Micha's grin dropped and looked out the window past Mustang. "It's a perfectly good Saturday!" she whined. "I could be at home bumming around right now."

"Well, if you were here last Thursday, you wouldn't have to be here." He says in a teasing tone. Micha frowned.

"Right." she turned heel and looked at the papers. "I shall slay thee, you damn papers!" she says with a fake old English accent. She tried to imitate those cheesy olden timed heroes in the plays we watched. Roy shut the door and locked it again.

"Shall we continue what we started?" He says smugly.

"No." I say sternly as I begin to read my book again.

He began to whine. "Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" He sounded so much like a four-year-old child.

"Because I can, sir." I say softly before letting out a light chuckle. He swiftly kisses my cheek and strides over to his desk, opening the brown envelope. He started reading it.

"Why in the hell does he want to be under _my_ command?!" He exclaimed.

"What is it, sir?" I walked over to his desk.

"It's nothing, Hawkeye." He kept reading the papers and cussed under his breath once in a while as he mumbled little complains and incoherent things.

Daniel came in and gave us some more things to do; endless paper work for the colonel and I. Hayate came in and rested at my feet under my table. I tossed him a treat and started sorting out the papers.

"Damn papers. I bet you they killed a rainforest for all the papers they ever sent to me." He says annoyed.

"Just do them, sir." I sigh.

"I have a proposition for." He says smugly.

"What is it, sir?" I look into his direction.

"If I finish all these papers by seven, you have to go out on a date with me."

I slam the pen flat on my desk. "Sir." I give him a warning look.

"Great!" He grinned. "I'll have these done by then." He eagerly jotted down his signature on the dotted lines.

I glare at him. "Six."

"Seven!" He argues.

"Six thirty."

"Six… Forty five?" A charming, lopsided grin was plastered on his face. It's so hard to resist!

I roll my eyes. "Six thirty. And it's not going to be tonight. I already promised Micha that we would watch a play tonight. Besides…" I drift my eyes back to the papers on my desk. "We just went out last week." He opened his mouth to say something but I instantly cut him off. "I will hear nothing of it. If I do, I will cancel it out." I say sternly.

He grumbled and went back to signing his papers.

* * *

I stole a glance from the clock; the black arms were signaling that it was already three fifteen against the white clean face. Micha came bursting in.

"Please tell me you're done with the papers from this morning." Her voice sounded urgent and worried. She looked straight at Mustang with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I am, why?" He looked up at his cadet.

"THANK GOD!" she rushes to his desk and picks up the pile of papers. "I forgot it was due at four." She grins lopsidedly. "I'll take this to mailroom now… Sir." She starts to walk out of the room.

"Will you please bring me back some coffee, cadet?" I say to her. She looks over her shoulder and straight at me.

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." She says.

"Me too." Roy adds. "And don't you dare put anything funny in it, Micha." He smirks. He knew all too well that he should use her name when addressing to her little pranks. As a cadet, she would never. But as the mischievous, playful and troublesome girl she is, she would as sure as hell do so.

Micha smirked. "I can't promise anything… something funny might just _accidentally_ fall into It." she laughed before she closed the door with her feet.

Roy and I looked at each other for a while.

"Remind me to never ask her to bring me coffee after today, ok?" He said before he got back to his work. He was really serious about finishing it by six thirty.

-

Micha came back, but only had one white paper cup that contained the said hot liquid earlier. She walked over to my desk and placed it down with a few tissues.

"Where's my coffee, cadet?" Roy asked as soon as he smelled the hot liquid.

A mischievous smile crept up the cadet's face. "What do you think of dogs, sir?" She asked him.

"How did that get into the conversation?" Roy raised his brow at her.

"Just tell me, sir." She smiled. "And perhaps you could answer a few more questions to quench my curiosity, and then of course, I shall retrieve your coffee."

Roy looked at her cautiously. "Dogs are man's greatest servants! They do what their masters tell them to do without hesitation; they obey every single command with no salary, and are loyal to the very end!" He grinned. He also sounded a lot like Armstrong. It sent a chill down my spine when I got a picture of the man shirtless while flexing his all too big muscles.

"What about cats, sir?" A smug smile crept up her face.

"Cats are fierce, feisty, quite annoying, soft, fluffy, and they have a tendency to manipulate you. And they scare the shit out of people with their refectories eyes." He says calmly.

Micha nodded. "Anything more, sir?"

"They like to slither and slink around your legs while they purr. I like it when they do that. Though I'm still a dog person." Roy propped his feet up on his desk and leaned back against his chair comfortably. Answering Micha's questions meant that he could procrastinate, so he was very much relaxing himself right now. Though I couldn't help but wonder why my niece is asking the colonel random questions at a time like this where they _both_ had work to be done.

Micha snickered and covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. "Dear lord. " She let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

"Nothing." She grinned from ear to ear. But the glint in her eyes was screaming that she was up to something. Roy grew suspicious as well.

"Anyway, how about rats, sir?" she went on asking.

"They are filthy, dirty creatures, but they are commendably cunning and are great survivors." He says.

"Right. Umm…" It took her quite a while to think of what to ask next. "Oh, yes! The beach; how would you describe the beach, sir?" She laughed lightly.

"The sunset is truly something to look forward to when you're with the one you hold dear next to you." He looks straight at me and then back to Micha. He sat up straight, with both elbows on his oak desk with his chin resting on his intertwined fingers. "And it's very enjoyable, lots of things to see, things to do."

"I see." Micha nodded her head then let out a giggle. "What do you think of coffee, sir?"

I raised my brow at her. I feel like I've been doing this to her a lot more often than I should. But can you blame me? She's been acting downright inane and zany! Well, this _is_ Micha after all.

"Is this why you didn't get my coffee, cadet?" He asks.

"Sir?" she tilts her head to the side, discombobulated.

"Because you didn't know how I liked my coffee." He was in an incredibly good mood. He wasn't losing his temper like he usually does with other's questions or maybe he just has something up his sleeve. Who knows, this is _the_ Colonel Mustang after all. "Anyways, for your further reference, I like my coffee strong, hot and steamy."

Micha held her abdomen, with her left arm and covered her mouth with her right. She was trying so hard to stop herself from laughing, but epically failed. "THAT WAS THE BEST ONE YET!" she exclaimed before submitting into a loud laugh that swallowed the whole office.

"I hear laughter." Havoc came in to the office with a slight smile on his face. "What's so funny?" He looked down at my niece. "What the hell happened to you?" he looked over at me then at Roy then back to me with a bemused look on his face.

I shrugged. "Beats me." I mouthed.

"What's so funny, cadet?" Roy asked. He was getting quite irritated now.

"The… coffee…" She struggled to say.

"What's going on in here?" Feury came in, with Falman and Breda at tow. "Why is she laughing so hard? And why are you all looking at her as if she lost it?" He asked innocently.

Havoc nudged the cadet. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"The colonel likes his coffee _strong, hot_ and _steamy._" She looked at him, still laughing.

"Oh, crap." Havoc himself started laughing. "You gave him the personality test?"

"Oh my." Feury joined in. Breda and Falman followed after they understood what was going on.

Now it got irritating. Having four grown men and a teenager laugh until their guts would spill was quite annoying when you don't know what they're laughing about.

"Looks like I have to make a call to the mental ward, sir. Should I call them up now?" I say sarcastically.

Daniel came in the outer office and walked in to the inner office where everyone was. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"Daniel…" Micha was still laughing. "The colonel likes his coffee strong, hot, and steamy." The four men laughed even harder, as if it was funnier the second time.

Daniel paused for a minute, and then let out a snicker. "You really are going to end up court marshaled, Micha." He let out a light laugh.

"What the hell is going on, and what is just so damn funny?" Roy raised his voice.

Micha finally stopped, and the laughing died down. She fixed her collar, and then looked straight at the colonel. "I have just given you a personality test, colonel. It's nothing that bad." She grins.

"Whenever it is coming from you, Micha, I know it's something bad… Or rather cause mischief and trouble." He stated.

"Whatever. Anyway, do you want to know what the questions meant? Or do you want us to drop it and pretend it never happened?"

"Tell me." The colonel crossed his arms against his chest like an angry father, waiting for an explanation from his naughty daughter.

"Ok, so first thing is first. Dogs: however you describe them, is how you describe yourself. So you describe yourself as mans greatest servant, you do what the higher ups tell you to do without hesitation; you obey every single command with no salary, and is loyal to the very end. Though I doubt _you're_ that loyal to the Fuhrer, since you want to have his position." She smiles.

"There is nothing wrong with having a goal and wanting to push through with it." He says.

"Of course not, anyway, cats: However you describe them is how you describe the one you love." She smiled smugly at him. So… what you think of your lover is: fierce, feisty, quite annoying, soft, fluffy, and she has a tendency to manipulate you and they scare the shit out of people with her eyes." She giggled.

Roy visibly turned pale and so did I. So that was what he thought of me? Well, he got the scaring the shit out of people… I have a tendency to manipulate him? And I am not that fierce or feisty… Am I?

"And…" Micha pretended to cough to hide her mischievous laugh. "You like it when she slinks around your legs and purr…"

The four men let out snickers and held back their laughter. "I don't think I want to know…" Feury says.

"You go, chief. What type of man wouldn't want that?" Havoc cheered.

I felt a vein throbbing in my forehead. One more word from them, and I swear, they will be dodging my 99.98 percent accuracy aim.

"Rats are how you describe your enemies, so that's very much understandable." Micha says. "And now, the beach is how you describe your life. So you're very much enjoying it because you have the one you hold dear to you quite close, or you spend time with her a lot and whenever you are with her, she takes your breath away." Micha looked over at my direction then back at the colonel who now had an unreadable mask on. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and I could swear I saw his lips curve up a bit.

"Sounds about right. I just stole Havoc's girlfriend again." Roy smirks. That remark made me feel a tinge of jealously and anger. I glared at him for a while then turned to look at Havoc.

"YOU WERE THE ONE SHE DUMPED ME FOR?! YOU SON OF A—" Havoc shouted.

"Watch your language, lieutenant." Falman held him back.

"There's no need to get angry at the colonel." Feury adds.

"THAT'S THE FIFTH GIRL YOU STOLE FROM ME! GET YOUR OWN GIRLFRIENDS!" steam was coming out of his nostrils like an angry bull. Why the hell does Roy always have to push his buttons? He's a nice guy, and he deserves some justice from the colonel.

"Sir, do you have to push his buttons?" I sigh at him.

"Relax, Hawkeye, I'm just poking some fun at him." He leans back to his chair. "Now," He straightened up. "Tell me what the hell coffee is and what makes it so damn funny." His amused demeanor left him completely.

"Alright," Micha laughs. She couldn't contain herself again.

"Fritzer, I order you to tell me what it is." His tone was serious and full of authority.

He snickered once then told him. "How you describe it is—"

"They mean sex, colonel." Feury says.

Roy turned pale and stiffened. Even I had the same reaction. My niece has such a dirty mind. Then it occurred to me how the colonel liked his coffee…

"So he likes it strong, hot and steamy." Micha says nonchalantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Roy asked still in shock.

"It's a personality test we had to answer in school, sir. So don't feel bad." She giggled.

"I like my coffee sweet and creamy." Feury chuckles.

"I like it dark." Falman added.

"I like dipping bread or pastries in it." Breda snickered.

"I like mine mild with a _pounding _aftertaste." Havoc says smugly.

"I like it strong enough to keep me awake, but I also like mild enough to have a relaxing effect and I said it was addicting." Daniel scratched the back of his head.

"Shit." Was all the colonel could say. "And how do you like yours, Hawkeye?" The colonel asked smugly.

"I'm not saying." I say sternly.

"Auntie Riza likes hers creamy with a strong aftertaste. And for me… well… Auntie Riza doesn't let me have coffee because it makes me too hyper and it keeps me up too long. But whenever we have work or if I have to cram some homework, she lets me have a mug." Micha giggles.

"Naughty. The lieutenant doesn't let you have coffee for a reason." Falman says then snickered.

"Of course." Micha laughed lightly.

* * *

After the little… personality test incident, everyone settled down and the colonel decided to take a nap. He had his arms folded on his desk with his head resting on it. He was lightly snoring, indicating that he was in a deep sleep. I silently browse through my mail until the phone started to ring. I picked it up quickly so it doesn't wake the colonel. He stirred a bit, but went back to snoring afterwards.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang's office, Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking." I say.

"Ah, Hello, is Mrs. Elizabeth Hawkeye there?"

"This is she. And I'm just a miss." I tell the man. "Who is this?"

"This is Principal Willards. I'm calling to notify you about some things, Mrs. Hawkeye." He totally ignored the fact that I said I wasn't married. But I decided to shrug it off for now. "I presume you know that the whole high school building has burned down, and that your daughter hasn't had school for two weeks, yes?" He asks.

"Yes, I do. I would like to ask when is Micha going to get back to school." I say, still ignoring the fact that he thinks I'm Micha's mother. The records were probably burned along with the building and everything else. Their adviser must have kept a copy of the entire student's home numbers.

"For the time being, Mrs. Hawkeye,"

"_Miss_ Hawkeye" I corrected.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Hawkeye, I guess you don't like being called Mrs." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and wanted to scream at him and tell him that I wasn't married… _yet_. "Just call me Miss, principle Willards." I say as politely as I could.

"Alright then, we will transfer your child to our sister school for the time being. Don't worry, she is in good hands, and the rest of her batch mates will be with her as well as the teachers. They will be in Sterling Academy for the time being so they won't be too behind on their studies."

"Isn't that… a coed school?" I ask him unsure. It was one of the schools that Micha took the entrance exams to, but she said she didn't want to go to a coed school, so she went to Rosehill School for girls. And it was much more convenient because it was just a walking distance from our townhouse.

"Yes, it is."

"And that's across town, yes?" I ask.

"Yes, I hope that isn't of an inconvenience for you." He says.

I grit my teeth and take a deep breath. Of course it was an inconvenience. It was across town for god's sake! And I am not allowing her to walk or commute that far. It's too dangerous even if she can defend herself; I am not permitting her to.

"Of course not." I lied.

"Ah, good!" the principle says happily. "Everything else will be in the letter that will be expected to reach you today. Oh, and there is a talk about this on Monday, the same day that her classes will start in Sterling Academy. Make sure you bring your husband, both parent's attendance is mandatory. I will be looking forward to seeing you and your spouse, Mrs. Hawkeye!"

"But I'm not—"

He hung up.

"Married." I finished my sentence then placed the phone back on to the receiver. I let out a heavy sigh then open another envelope. I scanned it, and saw her section list. She was still with some girls that she went out with last week, she was still classmates with Jadine Manson. That kind of made my chest lighter. She was a nice girl, very capable.

Though what I didn't like was that she had some classes that would be with mixed with the other students from Sterling. There was a reason why Micha and I wanted her to go to an exclusive school.

The only problem now is the ride. I let out a sigh and took out another paper from the envelope.

"_There will be an orientation for parents and students this Monday. Please to attend. BOTH PARENT'S ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY." _

I let out a heavy sigh.

_CRASH!_

A noise came from the outer office.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Micha says loudly.

**-Roy's PoV-**

I hear the door open then close again. I hear Riza's voice. "What happened?" Her voice was slightly muffled because of the door.

I sit up straight and stretch. "I better go see what happened." I whisper to myself. But before I do, I look over at Riza's desk. It was unsually messy and there was a series of papers and letters scattered everywhere.

I pick up one in particular that caught my eye.

"_There will be an orientation for parents and students this Monday. Please to attend. BOTH PARENT'S ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY." _

I smirk. "Both parents, huh?"

**And there's the end! And I again, I would like to apologize that it took forever for this chapter to get out. I'll try to update faster next time. Check out my RoyAi one shot, "Hangover" I'm sure you're going to love it. ^^ Anyway, please leave a review, it makes my heart sing. 8D**

**Oh, and tell me what you think is going to happen next and what you want to happen. I could put that in to the next chapter! :D Thanks!**


	8. Mrs and Mr Elizabeth and Roy M Hawkeye

**Hi! Thank you for all the support you've all been giving this story. It is much appreciated and I love you all. I'm glad to see that you all liked the previous chapter, especially the personality test. XD It was given to us by our home economics teacher. **

**Here's chapter eight. I hope you like it. R&R!**

**I keep on forgetting to put this disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **

**-Roy's PoV-**

I smirk inwardly as I play the whole scene through my head once more. So the school really thinks that Riza is Micha's mother, huh? Either they have really poor eye sight, all the records were burned along with the building, or they're all just plain stupid. Though I must say, I find this situation rather amusing.

From a small, four section, exclusive private school to a big, twelve section, coed public school. Micha will have to cope up with the crowd, and culture. She and her classmates will no longer be shielded by the strict, morals that her school has etched into every single breathing minute. Sterling Academy is very liberated, though they have an astounding curriculum, some of the students just don't exactly prioritize their studies. The school's students' main priority in that school is sports, not academics.

And of course, let's not leave out the fact that there will be boys. I can already see it. Guys standing and waiting for Micha outside the house, and Riza pulling the trigger, the bullet running through the side of their head and the boys, running out the front yard and all the way home. I laugh lightly and shake my head from side to side. That's my Riza. She doesn't like wasting words, so she lets the gun do all the talking and wastes bullets instead.

And this whole, "attendance of both parents is mandatory" thing is definitely another hurdle for the two of them. Though Riza will more likely just brush it off, and tell them the whole story… again. Or maybe I could—

"Why the hell do you _all_ have to do that? When will I see the day that you all start acting like soldiers instead of damn children?! No, it will be an _insult_ to children if _I_ compare such behavior to _yours!_" I hear the lieutenant yelling in the outer office.

I open the door, and I see Micha, Havoc, Feury, Breda, Falman, and Fritzer all in a straight line facing the blond woman. They all looked like children that were being scolded by their high-blooded mother.

I let my gaze drift over to the ground. A filing cabinet had toppled over. The papers and folders that used to be in a neat, alphabetic, and date arranged, were now in a messy, unrecognizable pile.

"What happened?" I ask calmly.

"Breda climbed up the filing cabinet." Micha says quickly and points a finger at him.

"I wouldn't have climbed it if you didn't stick that… that… _demon_ up my face!" He says accusingly and pointed his index finger over to Hayate. Who was innocently taking a nap by Micha's desk.

"I so did not stick it up your face!" Micha retorted. "I was just carrying him."

"_Then_ you stuck it up my face!"

"Did not! I was just handing you the copy of the—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hawkeye snapped at the both of them. The two of them instantly shuffled back into their old, strict line and shivered slightly. The other men looked like they didn't deserve to be there since they didn't do anything.

"Why do we have to get dragged into this?" Havoc whimpered. The poor man looked like he just pissed in his pants.

"What was that, Lieutenant?" Riza narrowed her eyes at him.

Havoc yelped and straightened up even more. "Nothing, sir… ma'am… err…" he stammered.

"That's enough, Hawkeye." I place my hands on her shoulders and look at all of them. "I'm sure they are all more than willing to clean this up, right?"

They all shook their heads traumatized. Feury looked like he was shedding tears of either joy or horror. Falman didn't seem to react to the situation as bad, and Fritzer looked like he was either used to it, or really good at hiding his fear.

I smirk and look over at Micha. "I'll talk to you later, cadet." I say before I open the door to my office. "Come here, Hawkeye, I need a word with you." I enter my office and open the door for her. She relaxed a bit and let out a long and tired sigh.

"Yes, sir." She walked in and I locked the door behind her.

I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. "You shouldn't let your anger get to you."

"I should be the one telling you that." She pulls out of my grip and walks over to her desk and sits down. She began to massage her temples with her eyes shut.

"I'll get you something to drink." I open the door and close it gently behind me.

"Better get started on this." Falman said to himself and started picking up the files.

"She's so scary." Daniel says to Micha. "How do you live with her?" He asks her nonchalantly.

The cadet shrugged. "She's not always like this. She actually has a kind and soft heart." She smiles.

"I agree." I nod my head and make my way to the door.

"About the kind part?" Havoc says smugly.

I pause at the middle of my step. "About you all cleaning this up." I say sternly and open the door. I take a step out and pause, I look over my shoulder. "The kind part also." I say gently before I closed the door quietly. My lips pulled up a bit and I shoved my hands into my pockets. "If only you all knew…" I mumble under my breath and walk towards the drinking station.

-----

When I stepped in to the outer office, with one cup of coffee in my hands, everyone seems to have perked up and looked into my direction, and started laughing. My eye twitched and I shot a glare at Micha. "Damn that personality test of yours! Thanks to you, I'll never be able to look at coffee the same way again." I grumble as I stride over to my main office.

"I hope you made Auntie Riza's coffee _just right_!" I heard Micha shout before I closed the door. A roaring laughter came after her line.

Hawkeye smirked.

"What're you smirking at?" I ask her and hand her the cup of hot liquid-which I will never see the same way in again.

"I hope yours is strong, hot, and steamy enough to your liking." She says smugly and stifled a laugh.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I say sarcastically and plop down on my big, leather, chair. "How about you, Ms. _Creamy _with a _strong_ aftertaste?"

She jerked her head back and laughed lightly. "Touché."

I smirk and watch her as she arranges the papers on her desk. I place both elbows on the oak desk, place my left palm over my right hand and rest my chin on it.

"What're you looking at, sir?"

"What're you going to do about that parent seminar?" I ask her casually.

She narrows her eyes at me. "You went through my mail while I was out there?"

"I didn't. But that letter was just screaming for me to read it."

She let out a tired sigh. "I'm going to tell them straight up that one: I'm not married. Two: I'm not her mother. And three: her parents are not longer with us and I'm her legal guardian."

I nod my head, but I'm not satisfied by her answer. "Ok... but I have a better idea." I say smugly.

At first, she gave me a quizzical look. But then, she finally understood what I was talking about. She looked horrified. "No. No.. No… _Hell_ no."

I my smug smile grew to a huge grin.

**-Normal PoV-**

***Monday morning***

Micha sat in the back seat, wearing her normal school uniform. Her arms were folded across her chest and staring out the window. Riza sat in the front passenger's seat wearing semi-formal clothes. Her regular skirt, heels and dress shirt attire. Though she was wearing her fake glasses and she let her hair down. Behind the wheel was Mustang. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants and matching shoes. He had his hair slicked back with some gray tints.

They are both to pretend to be Micha's loving parents. Since they looked too young to have a fourteen year old daughter, they had to disguise themselves a bit. Roy seems to be amused and enjoying the scence. While Riza seemed devastatingly annoyed and Micha in utter disbelief and was most displeased.

"I can't believe we're doing this. This is stupid!" Riza exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more." Micha muttered. "You do know that they all know some background about my parents, right?" she pointed it out well enough for Roy to know that her statement was meant for him.

"Well then, what do they know?" He looked at her through the back mirror.

"That I'm a total daddy's girl, he's a state alchemist and is supposed to look like me." She said harshly.

"Well then, act the part, and I'll do mine. I'm a state alchemist too, don't forget that." He said informingly.

Micha rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "What if people recognize you two? You'll be questioned; court marshaled and stripped of your positions." She said warily.

"So you don't want us to go through with this because you don't want to put us in danger?" Mustang smirked. "Relax, I already have a valid excuse."

"What is it?" Riza asked.

He just smiled smugly at her and kept his eyes on the road. "Just do your part and I'll do the rest. So tell me, Micha, what does your dad like calling you or could you tell me some of his mannerisms?"

"You guys look too young to be them too." Micha mumbled before answering his questions. "He calls me 'love' or 'darling' that part, they know about. But other than that, you can make it up. Jadine's the only one who knows I don't have parents anymore…"

"Who's that?" He asked.

"You'll know her when you see her." Micha looked over at her aunt and then back out the window. "I'm a total daddy's girl, so I'll be clinging on to you a lot, daddy." She laughed at herself them settled down quietly. "Oh, and mom, you should get daddy's other arm. You like feeling him close to you, right?" Micha batted her eyes smugly at her '_mother_' and laughed evilly.

"I swear, so help me, I will shoot you both." Hawkeye said Irritated.

Mustang pulled into the parking lot of Sterling Academy and parked quickly. He killed the engine and looked at everyone in the car. "Are you ready for this, darlings?" He said so lovingly.

"I sure am, daddy." Micha pulled on an excited and enthusiastic smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be, love." Riza smiled. Roy returned it. "But I'm still going to shoot you." She got out of the car and shut the door.

Micha laughed lightly and shut the door as well. She grabbed Mustang's arm and hugged it tightly as they walked. She was doing an excellent job at acting like he was her real father. It made Roy feel light when he felt that he was already accepted by her. He cared enough for her to know when she was being sincere. And she was.

They reached the open grounds. And was greeted by one of Micha's teachers and guided them to the assembly hall. As soon as they opened the doors, murmurs and chattering filled the room. And a certain blue-eyed girl with wavy, dirty blond hair, that was tied up in a side ponytail jumped on Micha.

"Micha! You're finally here!" She hugged her tightly. She turned her gaze to Riza. "Hey there, Ms. Ri—"

Micha covered Jadine's mouth with her hand. "Jadine…" She whispered. "This is Colonel Roy Mustang. He's… _filing_ in for my dad, but _you_ are going to call him Mr. Roy instead, ok? And you're going to call my _mother_ Mrs. Hawkeye. Got it?"

"Oh…" Jadine turned around and smiled at Micha's '_parents_' and introduced herself. "Hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Hawkeye. I'm Jadine Manson. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand to them.

Roy already liked the girl. He could tell she was something special and very trust worthy. She was obviously Micha's best friend at school. He took her hand and shook it. "Hello there, Jadine. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. But you can call me Mr. Roy." He cringed when he heard it come straight out of his mouth. That name… did _not_ sound good."

Micha giggled and clung on to Roy's arm then again. "Where's registration, Jadine?" She smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Over there." She giggled at pointed at the bottom of the stage. "Be careful, though. I know there are some girls here with their parents in the military." She said the last line like a secret.

"Sure thing." Micha smiled and pulled on Roy's arm a little harder than necessary. She didn't keep any secrets from Jadine. She was one of her closest friends. Right after Leila, she followed not a millimeter more behind. She was trust worthy, very reliable and extremely intelligent. And the best part was, Jadine understood Micha and was very down to earth and has a realistic and optimistic outlook on life.

Riza slipped her arm into the crook of Roy's free arm and laced her fingers with his. He was very pleased with her actions.

"We should do this more often." He whispered to Riza and kissed her temple.

"If we can live through this day." She whispered back.

"We survived through Ishbal, didn't we? I'm sure we can live through a day in—"

Micha pushed the two of them out of the way and forced them to about face.

"What the hell?" Roy said irritated.

"That's Captain Mike Mendez over there with Lieutenant Kaye Sanders and their spouses and children. I forgot their daughters went to my school." Micha whispered.

"Oh shit." Roy stole a glance and turned his back at them again.

"It's ok. Just hide your face when they come by." Micha giggled.

"Right." Riza signed her last name into the parent registration form and Roy faked his. Right when they finished, they turned around and Principal Willards was right in front of them. Riza instinctively punched the man, who was invading her personal space by a few inches. He stumbled down on to the floor and groaned.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she helped him up. Principal Willard's secretary got tissue for his now bleeding nose.

"No, no. I must apologize. I snuck up on you Mrs…" He looked at Hawkeye and waited for her answer.

"Hawkeye." She answered.

"Ah, so you're Micha's mother, I presume." His voice sounded weird because of the blow his nose received.

"Yes." Micha interrupted. "I'm sorry, Principal Willards. But my mom hates it when people sneak up on her." She grinned. Micha didn't twitch or show any signs of her lying to one of the most powerful and influential people in her school.

"Oh, is that so?" He chuckled. "Well, then, you must excuse me, and I do apologize for doing so, Mrs. Hawkeye." He made his way to the clinic with his secretary.

"That was an awesome hit, Mrs. Hawkeye!" Jadine laughed.

"Of course." Roy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "This is my wife you're talking about." He smiled proudly. Riza sweat dropped.

-----

All of the parents and students took a seat in the assembly hall and settled down. Since Principal Willards had his nose crushed by the lieutenant, his voice sounded funny for the duration of the talk. And he would inhale deeply once in a while as if he had a hard time breathing.

"Good morning students, teachers and parents alike. I called up for this assembly so that we may all get to know what your daughters will experience here in Sterling Academy. Sterling Academy has been Rosehill school for girl's sister school for fifty years. Rooted in the Amestrian culture and taking to heart moral values, we aim to raise your daughters into fine, well rounded, mannered and intelligent women."

"We all know that the high school building has been burned to a crisp and is now being reconstructed. So for the mean time, we will seek shelter and aid from this fine school. I know you all may be thinking, '_but I'm paying for my daughter to be in an exclusive private school, and nowhere else will do for her'_ Parents, please, do bear with us and we hope for your kindest considerations. We understand, to some, it is much farther and to some, more convenient. Parents, we are willing to make a compromise that will be most fitting to your schedules."

He went on and on that almost put Mustang to sleep. Riza had to constantly nudge him to wake up and pay attention.

"You wanted to be a dad, and here you have it." Riza said in a low voice, just enough for him to hear. "So straighten up and pay attention." She said sharply.

"This is almost just as boring as doing paperwork." Roy grumbled.

"Amen." Micha butted in before sighing.

"Now, to wake all of you up, we have some activities for the whole family!" He announced cheerfully. You could already hear false enthusiastic praises from the students and some grumbles and sighs from the _inactive_ parents.

Micha and Roy grumbled and complained. "But I don't want to!"

"Just get up, you two. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing _that_ bad." Riza stood and stretched her arms up. She watched Roy and Micha complain some more and sloppily stood up. She chuckled. "You two really are father and child." She stifled a laugh.

"Me?" They both said in perfect unison and pointed at themselves at the exact same time again.

Riza let it out while they were walking to the field. "Yes."

Hawkeye laced her fingers with Roy's and leaned on his shoulder. Roy placed an arm around Micha and she placed an arm around his waist. In back view, the three of them looked like a perfect and close little family. Too bad there wasn't a possibility of that happening. The Colonel and Lieutenant would be accused of fraternization, separated from one another and be demoted to the lowest of all ranks. Micha was already lucky enough to be with Riza, but having them both was definitely not going to happen.

Once all the parents assembled over to the field, they saw some apples hanging from strings at a fair height.

"What do we have to do, shoot them down?" Roy asked, bemused.

"Mama would gladly do that." Micha laughed loudly.

Her '_mother_', simply rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Too bad I didn't bring my rifle." She joked.

"Yeah, isn't that a shame, darling?" Roy asked Micha.

"Sure is, daddy. But I'm sure Uncle Jean would love to bring it here." She grinned.

A coordinator called for everyone's attention. "Al right, now, this is a parent activity. And just in case you are all wondering, yes, this is a contest. All the parents please pick an apple to the height of your liking and get ready. That's right! This is an apple eating contest!" The coordinator said cheerfully. "The rules as simple, the couple that finishes their apple first, wins! But wait, there's a twist. You _cannot-_ I repeat- **cannot** use your hands. So mommies and daddies, please place your hands behind your back, and get ready!"

"Go!" Micha shoved the two of them to the nearest apple that was hanging. The apple fell right between their lips. "You can do it, mom! Finish that apple, dad!" Micha cheered and yelled from a far.

-----

Jadine stood next to her. "I'm so going to enjoy this." She snickered.

"Hell yeah." Micha laughed.

-----

"Ready in… 3…" the coordinator announced. "2… 1… GO!" An air horn went off and all the parents started. Micha and Jadine couldn't help but laugh at their parents.

Roy and Riza kept missing the apple, and it refused to hang still. Their lips ended up meeting once in a while.

Roy laughed. "I like this game"

"Shut up and hold the apple down." Riza chuckled.

"Al right." He bit the apple down while Riza pushed it to him with her lips. "There." His voice was muffled and Riza started chomping the red fruit down.

-----

"Go get it mom!" Micha cheered.

"Wow, Micha, you seem to be some comfortable in calling them 'mom' and 'dad'." Jadine grinned.

She laughed. "Either that, or I'm just really good at acting."

"Nah, I think the first one was right." Jadine smiled.

"Maybe." Micha shrugged and smiled smugly.

-----

The fruit juice was streaming down Riza's chin and falling on the grass. She was struggling to take a bite off the apple.

"You look damn sexy from here, love." Roy mumbled seductively but his voice was muffled by the apple.

"Shut up, darling." Riza narrowed her eyes at him.

He laughed. "Let me eat my side now."

"Ok." Riza bit the apple and Roy let go. Now he was madly chomping down on it.

"ONE MINUTE!" the coordinator shouted through the microphone.

"Dammit!" Roy took huge chunks off and chewed it quickly then swallowed.

"Careful there, dad! Don't choke!" Micha shouted.

Roy tried to finish what was left of the apple but the air horn already went off. "TIMES UP!"

Riza spit the apple out and wiped her face with her handkerchief. "Well that was… fun…" She said. Riza looked up at Mustang and laughed. "You have apple all over your face."

"I do?" He laughed. "Well, I feel it." Riza wiped it off his pale face and fixed his collar.

Micha ran up to them. "That was absolutely hilarious." She giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Roy grinned.

"Yup. You guys looked like you really enjoyed it." She snickered.

"Alright, the next game is a relay game for the whole family!" The coordinator said through the mike. The daddy's will have to catch five gold fish with their bare hands in the basin, answer two questions and hit the buzzer, signaling that their wife can do her task. Now, Mommies will have to hit that bull's eye with these bean filled bags and also answer two questions. It's important that you hit it hard enough, because that will lower your daughter's gate so she can do the last and final task. Now, girls, you will have to do the hardest task. First, you'll start with a twenty-five meter sprint, then, you have to duck crawl under the fence, run through the tires, climb up the rock wall, and propel down the other side. This military course was provided by our very own, colonel Mustang, so make sure if there's anyone to hate, blame him." The coordinator laughed.

Micha gave Mustang a death glare. "You did what?"

"I don't even remember that!" He protested.

"That's because you never read the documents you sign." Riza rolled her eyes. Anyways, might as well get this all over with." She strode over to where a teacher was gathering the moms.

"Do your best, mom! AND LET'S WIN THIS!" Micha hollered before running off with her other batch mates.

Roy let out a tired sigh and hung his head."I'm too old for this…" He mumbled. "Did I just say that?" He whispered to himself in horror. "Shit, if being a dad means getting old… forget it!" he talked to himself as he fell in line with the other fathers.

-----

Roy had his sleeved folded up to his elbows as he sunk his hands in the basin of gold fish. He was already loathing the task. Just having contact with water was already a felony, and now, they want him to catch five of them, answer two questions and ring the buzzer for Riza to go. But he was really competitive when it came to these things, so he, naturally, was burning to win.

"Ready… set… GO!" the air horn went off and he scrambled to grab a fish. He cornered three and tossed them into the pail next to the basin and did it again. But the others weren't so cooperative. They splashed around and gave him a hard time.

"Damn fish! Stay still or I'll incinerate you!" he yelled, but of course, this did no good. It took him and the other fathers to catch anymore. But alas, he caught two more.

He ran to the drawing table and opened up the marker then read the question aloud:

"_What does your wife like doing in her free time?"_ He read. "That's easy!" he jotted the answer down: "_Shooting or reading romance novels_." Next question:

"_What do you always have on your mind_?" He paused for a moment before scribbling down an answer.

"_Women_." He paused and read it."Crap, I can't put that, I'm supposed to be married!" he stroke it out and wrote a new answer. "_Alchemy._" He paused and read it again. "But that means I work too much!" He erased the answer and finally wrote one down that he was sure of was true. He wrote it in big, bold, capital letters: **MY WIFE. **He pushed the button, and Riza's light lit up, signaling she can start.

There were only three bags in the basket. She took one and aimed at the bull's eye. She missed by a lot, but the wood looked horribly damaged because she threw it too hard. She tried again and missed. That was a fluke. Surely her 99.99% accuracy didn't just apply to her with shooting. She took pretty long with the last shot, but missed the bull's eye instead. This time, Riza got really pissed.

"Come on, Honey!" Roy cheered.

Riza had no other option. She had no more bags, and the other mom's were already getting the lead. She took out her .45 caliber gun, pointed it at the bull's eye and shot it once.

_**BANG! **_

Everyone's jaw dropped and Micha's gate flew open.

"Win it, sweetie!" Riza shouted. And Micha ran as fast as her legs could take her.

All the dads with Roy were astounded. "What a woman." One dad commented.

"Sca-ry." Another remarked.

"Amazing!" Another dad said.

"Of course." Roy said proudly. "That is _my_ wife." He said to them smugly.

-----

The Military course was a piece of cake for Micha. She would do these once every week with Daniel or with the other trainees. They won first place, even if Micha didn't answer the questions correctly. Predictable. They were _all_ in the military after all. They enjoyed the day very much and Roy drove them home but he stayed for dinner.

"Today was so much fun." Micha smiled. "Thank you for filling in as my parents."

Roy could tell, she really meant it. "No problem, anytime, love." He reached to his side and messed up her hair a bit. "Though I can't believe you answered that of all things in '_what I think about the most"_ He said.

Riza laughed. "Well, we all know you like it strong, hot and steamy."

"Well, thank god they didn't know Micha here was referring to the personality test."

"Everyone but Jadine." She laughed. "She called and told me she now officially has abs."

"Damn you, people." He mumbled.

-----

While Micha got ready for bed, Roy and Riza just stayed in the living room in front of a cozy fire, courtesy of the Flame Alchemist. They were both snuggled up under a blanket.

"It wouldn't be so bad having a family like this." Roy whispered softly to Hawkeye.

"No, it wouldn't." She agreed.

"When do you think we'll be able to have one?"

"Roy Mustang, did you just indirectly propose to me?" She teased.

"Why, do you want me to?"

"…"

"I'll get you a ring and I'll do it tomorrow." He said quickly.

"No!" She hit his chest.

"Ouch! Why do you always hit me?" He said incredulously.

"Because I love you." She giggled.

**And there's the end! :3 did you guys like it? I hope you did. **** I know it's kind of messy and… weird, and… rushed… But I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. I typed this all down in one night, and I have to wake up really early tomorrow! D: **

**I hope I didn't offend anyone with the whole Public school thing. I don't have anything against public schools at all. ^^;; I just had to use something in contrast to make the statement better. OTL if it counts, I went to a public school in America for three months. :D **

**Please leave a review, they make me feel loved. 3 **


	9. Why, Hello, Dear Cousin

**A/N: YAY~ It is summer! :3 I can now laze off and do whatever I please! *caramel dances* Anyways, here's chapter nine. **** I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've recently had my final exams and Noli me Tangere play. I'm planning to make a RoyAi one shot of them watching the play. Oh the comments. :3 LOL. I'mma stop now so you can read the chapter. XD**

**I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**-Micha's PoV-**

My batch mates from Rosehill and I have been sharing a school with the Sterling students, the Silver Arrows, for two weeks now. And may I just say that this… isn't going to work.

It is very normal that other schools stereotype us to be rich snobs who don't care about anything but getting our hair and nails done and weekend shopping trips to Creta and Drachma. It's true that most of the students are rich. If not, they are very well off. As for the snobs who love to shop and… _beautify_ themselves, not all of us are like that.

Most of them heavily discriminate us and bully the other girls. Last week, my classmate Rosie, was just minding her own business when a group of 'mean girls' came up to her and shoved her into the fountain. And their reason was that she was saying things about their clothes. That was their first mistake. Once our whole batch found out about that, those girls were seen hanging upside down from the oak tree, covered in mud and dirt the next day.

The principal pardoned both offences but gave the whole school, both Rosehill and Sterling, a talk that if we did try to do anything like that again, we'd be suspended for at least three days. I'm damn lucky most of the students know that I get picked up and brought to school by military personnel. Havoc, Daniel, Fuery, Falman, Breda, and on rare occasions, the colonel and Auntie Riza would pick me up. But going to school, Auntie Riza does that every day.

Everyone is still adjusting, and I hope it turns out well. The Silver Arrows are just pissy that we can do alchemy and not get into trouble as long as we don't cause a fuss. They said that we were just showing off, and that we were all feeling. At first, we told ourselves not to mind it and just try to make peace and friends, but they still didn't change. So we thought of avoiding them. But how could we when each class has to share a classroom with two sections in more than two subjects? So Most of the girls from my batch got so fed up with their attitude so they're all living up to this phrase: _They think we're like that? Fine, we'll be like that._ So now… all the girls are _intentionally_ showing off and making use of as much privileges they have in the school.

Like, how we get our own line in the cafeteria, our own separated eating area where none of the other students can eat at, we get to use all their facilities without having to ask for permission and we can wear civilian clothing every Friday and much more.

Though some are nice and make friends with us. But when they do that, they don't get accepted into their old group of friends anymore and they get teased and are called worse names.

Jadine and I made some friends… well… more like acquaintances from the different classes we have. And fortunately, they were all part of the same group, so they were pretty much okay. But whenever I tell my comrades about them, they get suspicious and tell me to try and avoid them. I have no idea why, but I know they're just protecting me.

No matter what happens, I know they will be there for me and I will for them as well. Just a few more days, and I will officially be working in Colonel Mustang's office for two months. It's quite hectic having to go to the office straight after school and cram all my home works in two hours, but it's doable and very much enjoyable. I still don't do much. I just proof read, type, sort, deliver, and retrieve papers from different offices and do the whole thing again. But all the men are telling me that I'm saving them so much time by just doing these menial things and I'm glad I can help.

At times, I would accompany Auntie Riza to the firing range and get a few rounds done myself. I'm so sad to say that I cannot compare to Auntie Riza's 98.99% accuracy rate. Hell, I'll be lucky to get a 60% accuracy rate. It takes me so long to aim a 9mm handgun correctly and I practically fell back when I tried using a shot gun. Guns and I just don't mix. So I think I'll stick to alchemy instead. Auntie Riza said she was quite happy that I didn't do so well with shooting, since if I was, they might recruit me to do sniper training if I had enough potential. She didn't want me to go through what she did, not in a million years.

Auntie Riza and I have been spending more time together despite our busy schedule. Every week, we would watch a play, eat out or maybe just cook dinner together and have my great grandfather-which is Auntie Riza's grandfather. At times, Mustang would join us for dinner if he drives her home from work. But this rarely happens. He thinks it's awkward having me eating next to him or just knowing that I made the food makes him nervous. That's what he says. I think it's rather comfortable having him over. It just gets disturbing when he and Auntie Riza would… show signs of affection. Leila was right, they really need to get a room.

Thinking about Mustang and Auntie Riza still discombobulates me. I'm not sure if I accept him or not. At times, I get so giggly when I see them together, but there are times where I just want to slap him away from her and cling to Auntie Riza like a koala. I don't know. I guess I'm just a little jealous that she's also been spending more personal time with him. I just hope that no one notices. I don't think they do, though. But everyone in the office, the whole military actually, have been spreading rumors ever since Auntie Riza became Mustang's aide that they were either together, dating, or secretly married. That last part, I wish was true but at the same time sounds like bull shit to me and I have no idea why.

----

"Cadet,"

"Yes, sir?" I perk my head up from the typewriter and raise both eyebrows up.

"It's our turn to get our dog tags updated. Stay here and if someone calls, tell them to leave a message."

"Yes, sir," I mumble.

"Oh, the new transferee's coming today, right, chief?" Havoc asked.

The colonel cringed and narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up, Havoc."

The blond lieutenant laughed and looked at me, "Hey, Daniel, you're going to have some competition with looks," he teased.

Daniel looked bewildered.

"Come on, gentlemen. We don't have all day." Hawkeye pushed them out the door then glanced over her shoulder. "I'll check up on you later," she said before she closed the door behind them.

I shrugged it off and continued typing. After a few minutes, I finished the document for the colonel to sign. I stood then took the stack of papers from Breda's desk that also needed signing to the inner office. As soon as I placed the stack down on Mustang's oak desk, the outer office's door creaked open and shut. I came out of the inner office to see who it was.

"Hello there," A tall, young man greeted me, "you must be Cadet Hawkeye, it's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." He had a wide and friendly smile on his handsome face and extended his hand to me.

"Hi. Uhm, how do you know my name?" I asked as I took his hand and shook it lightly.

"Well, the HR told me that if I see a young, innocent looking girl in Colonel Mustang's office, it had to be you." He chuckled.

I tilted my head to the side. I was bemused. This young man had to be eighteen or nineteen years old. He was just the same height as the colonel or maybe shorter. He had brown hair like Daniel, but his was a bit longer. He wore round glasses that emphasized his big hazel eyes. He was just wearing casual clothes.

"Oh…" I looked down and then up again. Damn, why does everyone have to be so tall? Now I know how Ed feels. "Wait… who're you? And… how did you get to the colonel's office or the main gate to be certain?" I asked him carefully.

"They… let me in?" He said slowly and quite sarcastic. "Oh my, I forgot my manners. I'm Johnny White."

"Johnny White…" I repeated quietly. Why did that name sound so familiar? It sounded like I heard that name so many times in my life. "Hey!" I exclaimed in excitement, Johnny was startled and took a step back. "Sorry," I laughed. "But are you by any chance Ezra White's son? I mean, you know, the owner of White Inc.?" I asked.

"If you mean White Inc., the leading distributor of Auto mail in the whole world, then yes." He chuckled.

"I've heard so much about you," he repeated.

"From who?" I raised a brow at him.

"Leila, of course. We're classmates." He laughed.

"OH!" I pointed to him with a happy look on my face, "Now I know where I heard your name before!" I exclaim. "You help Leila with your math subjects."

"Yeah, that's me." He snickered.

"Wait, what're you doing here?" I asked him quizzically. "And how did you get in? Civilians aren't allowed in here unless they're with someone or are summoned by the higher officials."

"Like I said, they let me in." He said plainly.

_Ring ring!_

"Excuse me," I said then picked up the phone on my desk, "Hello, Colonel Mustang's office, Cadet Hawkeye speaking," I said politely.

"Good, you haven't burned the office down yet," Daniel teased on the other line.

"Haha," I laughed sarcastically, "I would love to do that, but sadly the Colonel brought his gloves with him."

"Good point," he agreed, "Speaking of which, the Colonel's on his way down there now. He's expecting the new transferee. If you ask me, he doesn't seem to be so happy about it."

"How bad could he be?" I asked him sarcastically. "What's his back ground anyway?"

"Well, from what I know-or been told-he's supposedly attractive, intelligent and quite young." He said over the other line. "Oh, and he's a state alchemist."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's why Havoc was teasing me a while ago."

"I see."

"I have to go, it's my turn. Good luck when they get there."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Sorry about that." I smiled at Johnny. "So why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm here to see the Colonel." He returned the smile.

"Really? What for? Do you have an appointment with him? I don't recall someone calling in to have a meeting with him." I opened my military planner for the Colonel to check the box for this day.

"Well I don't really need one because—"

Johnny got cut off when the door banged open and revealed an angry Flame Alchemist. "You," He glared at Johnny.

"Why hello there, dear cousin, it's been a while." Johnny smiled at Mustang.

I dropped my planner in shock. "You two are related?" I asked. "You guys don't look alike…"

"Thank god I don't," Roy rolled his eyes.

"I agree. I don't want to look like some womanizer." Johnny sniggered.

"What was that?" The Colonel glared at him.

"Aren't you glad I'm here, dear cousin? We get to spend all day together!" Johnny tried to steer the conversation to another topic.

"Hell no!" He exclaimed. "I don't need another trouble making pain in the ass." He looked at me then back at him.

"Hey!" I retorted.

"Can it, cadet." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Colonel, please, I can hear you from the other hall." Lieutenant Hawkeye came in with the other men. "Hello, Johnny, it's been a while since your last visit." She offered him a small smile.

"Hey Lieutenant," Johnny raised his hand in greeting and took notice of Havoc having a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "I see you're still at those cancer sticks, Jean." He sneered.

"Yeah, yeah." Havoc agreed lazily.

"Looks like the Colonel's office is being filled with youngsters, huh, Falman?" Fuery smiled.

Falman nodded and smiled with his eyes closed. "Johnny has been with intelligence for two years now and recently passed the State Alchemist exam. He's a good addition to the boss' supporters."

"True." Breda added. "It's nice having more people around, I guess. I sense some trouble- making to be more often in the office." He smirked.

"As if having Ed and Micha wasn't enough. Oh well, at least we're not their targets. Those two are just targeting the Chief, so we're safe." Havoc grinned evilly.

"Who said we're not targeting you guys too?" Johhny and I gave Havoc a devil's grin.

-----

**-Normal PoV-**

-The next morning-

Riza dropped Micha off at the gates of Sterling Academy. "Bye, do good today." She gave Micha's forehead a quick kiss and fixed her clip. "Daniel's going to pick you up today."

"Ok." Micha grinned and hugged her aunt lightly. "See ya! Safe trip," she hopped out of the car and closed the door gently.

Jadine immediately spotted her best friend and gave her a hug and waved at Hawkeye. She waved back, and then drove away.

"They still think she's my mom, don't they?" Micha asked Jadine quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I don't think they'll really care if she wasn't." She replied.

Micha shrugged in response and started making their way inside the school. "First subject is…"

"Lab," Jadine finished her sentence. "Lovely, isn't it? We get to spend two hours with two other sections from here." She rolled her eyes.

"They aren't so bad… I guess."

"Not if they shoved you into the fountain." Jadine mumbled. They reached their temporary lockers to place their things in and grab their lab coats. Jadine noticed the boy three lockers away from Micha's. "Hey, Micha, do you know who that is?" She whispered to her best friend. Micha looked over to the direction where Jadine pointed at. The boy had dark, raven locks and quick silver eyes. He was quite tall and a lean built. His looks were quite different from the normal Amestrian. He's most likely Drachman.

"…No? Am I supposed to know?" Micha asked, discombobulated.

"I don't know. He's at our lab classes. He must be really smart, our section's advanced in lab." She stated. "I don't know… don't you think he's hot?" Jadine giggled.

"Guess so…" Micha shrugged and closed her locker. "Let's go?" She smiled at her best friend and walked towards the lab.

Once they arrived, Sir Ryan, Rosehill's lab teacher, was assigning a new seating arrangement. "Al right everyone, listen up. I am going to assign a new seating arrangement so you can all get to know each other." He looked at everyone seriously. Sir Ryan was often called, "_The Iron Man_" Because his posture was always upright, he was strict, but gave high grades. "So, I will be calling your names and assigning tables for every group of four. I will be mixing your schools and I don't want to hear anything off it, understood?"

"Yes, Sir." The students said sloppily.

"Very well, I'll begin."

"Is he crazy? What if someone ends up in a cat fight or something?" Jadine whispered to Micha.

"He'll handle it." Micha whispered back. "Besides, Sir Ryan's scary to other people, and I don't think anyone's stupid enough to try and make trouble during his class."

"Hawkeye," the lab teacher called.

"Yes, sir?" Micha raised her hand and looked at the man.

"You're over here. Table four, next to Rinaldi." He pointed at the seat next to the boy Jadine has spotted earlier.

"Micha, you're with him!" Jadine excitedly shook her friend's arm.

"Ok, Jadine, calm down." Micha laughed and walked over to the table her teacher pointed to. Sir Ryan continued to call out names.

As soon as Micha sat down next to the said boy and looked at her two other table mates. To her surprise, they were all men.

"Oh shit." Micha cursed inwardly. "Hi," she smiled. "I'm Micha."

The three other boys looked at each other then back at her. "Hi, I'm Josh." The boy across her smiled.

"Raffy." The boy, who sat diagonal to her, grinned.

"And you are?" Micha looked at the Drachman boy next to her.

"Alexae. Alexae Rinaldi." He gave her a small smile. As soon as Micha saw his smile, a never ending stream of blasphemies went through her head.

"_Oh dear lord, why does he have to be hot?"_ She screamed in her head. "_Why do they all have to be hot?" _

-----

After two hours of working on experiments with them, Micha felt relatively safe when she was back in a classroom with her classmates. Only. They were actually really nice not to mention smart. They were very friendly and funny… not like how the other students were to her and her other batch mates. It's already her math period, and she was rying hard to concentrate on understanding the behavior of Parabolas and how to decipher how they open upward or downward just by looking at the quadratic term.

"Micha,"

"Yes, sir James?" She stood up.

"Does this Parabola open upward or downward?" He asked her.

Micha looked at the equation that was at the center of the black board.

(fx)= -2x⁴

"It is a parabola that opens downward, sir." Micha answered.

"Why so?" He asked, checking if she just wasn't guessing.

"Because the quadratic term is a negative."

"Very good." He started discussing again and Micha sat back down, spacing out every once in a while.

-----

Hawkeye sat behind her desk, starting on the paper work she was assigned to do while the Colonel was quietly signing the documents Micha typed yesterday.

_Knock knock_

"Come in," Hawkeye said, not looking up from her work.

Daniel came in and saluted.

"At ease, Fritzer. What's happening?" Mustang asked, his pen still poised for writing.

"Sir, we are assigned to patrol the city later from 1600 to 1700 hours, sir." He reported.

Roy groaned. "Why us? Isn't our office high enough not to handle that?"

"Sir, all the other offices are running turns with patrolling the city. We have been receiving gang reports," Hawkeye interrupted.

Roy let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I suppose we will have to wait for Micha to join us," he signed the document and placed it on his finished stack to his right.

"Sir?" Daniel looked quite nervous, "are you sure about that? What if—"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure she can handle it," the Colonel looked up at this sergeant and studied his face, "Do you have a problem with the Cadet accompanying us? Is there something about this gang that is getting to you, Fritzer?" He asked seriously.

"No, sir," Daniel replied.

"Al right then, dismissed," Daniel saluted him then exited the office. Roy studied all of his movements.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh, sir?" Riza asked quietly.

"What was so harsh about it, Hawkeye? If he does know anything about the gang and their activities, he should report it to me immediately. Judging by Breda's report, they're _petty_ crimes aren't so _petty_ anymore. Stealing, trespassing, and jacking cars are serious offences." He said to his subordinate sternly.

"Yes, sir, I know it is. But you know what his relation is to one of these…"

"Hoodlums?" Roy finished for her.

"Sir," she gave him a warning look.

"All I'm saying is that these acts are inappropriate and intolerable. I will not let them disturb the current peace my city is experiencing," Mustang defended himself. "End of discussion."

Riza let out a sigh then returned to her paper work. _I wonder if he knows that Micha was one of these… hoodlums…_ she thought.

-----

During lunch, Micha and Jadine sat outside, near the fountain. They didn't like it inside the cafeteria. It was much too loud and stuffy in there for them to cram their biology homework in peace.

"Help me get the phenotype of these seeds, will you?" Micha asked her friend.

"Sure, right after I answer if blood type AB can be given any type of blood or not," Jadine took a bite out of her sandwich then jotted down her answer on her notebook.

"Hey there, Micha," Raffy stopped in front of her and offered her a warm smile. Behind him stood Alexae and Josh trailed behind him.

"Hi Raffy, hi guys," Micha returned their smiles.

"Cramming bio, I see," Alexae eyed Jadine's homework.

Jadine laughed nervously, "Yeah, I didn't have time last night," she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, guys, this is Jadine." She introduced the three boys to her, "Jadine, this is Raffy, Josh and Alexae."

"Hi." Jadine smiled.

"Need help with your homework, Micha?" Alexae sat next to her and took a hold of her notebook.

"Sure," Micha willingly handed her notebook to him.

"Do you girls mind if we have lunch with you? It's awfully stuffy in there," Josh pointed at the canteen behind him with his thumb.

"Sure, no problem," Jadine answered.

-----

Daniel grabbed his car keys and walked out of the office, it was his turn to pick Micha up today. He got in the car and started the engine. He carefully drove out of HQ's parking lot and slowly made his way to the school. He had a lot of things swimming in his head. What if today's turn of events don't go as planned? What if Micha finds out? What if someone gets hurt? So much questions and what if's were running through his head. He idled in front of the school's gates where he usually picks Micha up for a while before looking out the passenger window, trying to find her. Once he spotted her from behind, he killed the engine and hopped out of the car.

He strode over to her, but as soon as she was fifteen feet from sight, he instantaneously noticed the new group she was talking to. She and Jadine were talking to three guys and two girls wearing casual clothes, indicating that they were from that school, and not theirs. The guy with pitch locks noticed him approaching; he looked at him from the corner of his eye.

Jadine noticed him approaching as well and waved at him, "Daniel!"

"Hi," he smiled at her and raised his hand slightly.

Micha turned around and gave him a hug, "you're always so early." She giggled.

"I don't like to keep you waiting," he replied.

Micha rolled her eyes and introduced him to everyone. Everyone was impressed that at a young age, he was already in the military, with a position higher than a private. All except one.

"We have to go," Daniel whispered to Micha, "we have a mission."

"Oh," she looked at everyone and bid them good bye. "Bye guys, I have to go. I have to do some grocery shopping." Micha sweat dropped.

"Doesn't your housekeeper or maid do that for you?" Josh asked.

Micha chuckled. "Sorry Josh, I'm not that rich." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Not here," Jadine corrected.

"Yeah, not here," Micha laughed. She walked next to Daniel going to the car. He took her book bag and carried it for her.

"Isn't that so sweet?" Jadine held back a squeal, watching the two of them leave.

"Are they together?" Raffy scratched the back of his head, puzzled.

"No, but I wish they were. They look so cute together!" Jadine couldn't help but squeal now.

"I guess," Kitty admitted. "He's hot." She laughed.

"Hey, Alexae, what's with the look?" Josh teased. "Jealous?" He laughed aloud.

Alexae simply rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. He looked like he had a cool head on the outside, but on the inside, he was a blazing inferno.

-----

Hawkeye readied her riffle and a few bullets. She also packed some magazines with her for her two guns, ready for action in their saddles under her jacket. Mustang placed his gloves on and carried an extra on in his pocket just in case they got wet. Feury was testing all their communication devices while Johnny and Havoc reserved cars for their use over the phone. Micha changed out of her uniform and placed on pants and boots instead of her usual skirt and flats.

"Al right, men, listen up." Mustang started. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious, don't shoot unless they opened fired. I was informed from the other offices that they have recently been spotted and opened fire while in pursuit. And most importantly, don't die. I can't risk any of you men dying out on me." He said sternly, "your safety is your topmost priority, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" All the men in the office said in unison.

"Good. Lieutenant Hawkeye will carry on." He added.

"Your teams are as follows: The Colonel and I will be in the first car along with Feury. Havoc, Falman and Breda," She looked at three men, "you will be in car two." She directed her gaze at the youngest and newest members of their office, "White, Fritzer and Cadet Hawkeye, you will be in car three. Take the easier and broader roads. We'll handle the alleys and back ways."

"But, Lieutenant, the alley's are where they will most likely be," Micha said.

"Exactly why I'm keeping the three of you away from them. Take the towns square, bazaar, and train stations. We inform you if we need you." She said sternly. It's not that Riza didn't believe in them, it was just that she didn't want any of them to get hurt. Hell, if she could, she would rather let the Colonel stay in the safety of the office along with the three of them. She means well.

Micha heaved a huge sigh, "Yes, ma'am."

"Fritzer," she looked straight into his emerald orbs. Daniel felt her gaze burning his pupils.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Take care of the cadet, she doesn't have much experience in the open field," Hawkeye explained.

"Yes, ma'am," Daniel nodded.

"Car two, you will take the Wharf and the back ways near the wet market."

Breda groaned.

"You know why car one can't take the Wharf, right, Lieutenant Breda?" Riza asked sternly.

"Useless," Johnny whispered to Micha causing her to giggle.

"I heard that, you punk," Roy gave his cousin a death glare.

Johnny and Micha laughed.

-----

Car one: Hawkeye was behind the wheel with the Colonel in the front passenger seat. Feury sat at the back, maintaining the frequency with everyone's headsets and microphones.

Car two: Havoc's behind the wheel with Falman in the front seat and Breda at the back.

Car three: Daniel's driving with Johnny in the front seat and the young Cadet at the back, drinking water. She needed to hydrate herself as much as possible.

In car one, Hawkeye's senses were all on maximum level. She had to keep her eyes on the road, and peeled for anything suspicious or that could bring harm. The Colonel was looking out his window, looking bored rather than patrolling. Feury sat there, eating a chocolate bar as he adjusted the volume and frequency of the radios that connected all of their head sets.

"I don't see anything here, Hawkeye. Let's go back." Mustang said passively.

"Sir, please. We've only been out here for ten minutes." Hawkeye pleaded.

"This is White, car three. Car one, do you copy?"

"Copy, loud and clear," Feury answered.

"The bazaar is clear of anything suspicious, sir. We're heading towards town square, over,"

"Roger," Mustang answered.

"That was fast," Feury mumbled.

"The bazaar is tiny," Mustang stated.

"But crowded," Riza added.

"This is Breda, car two. Car one, do you copy?"

"Copy," Hawkeye answered. The traffic was enough for her to respond.

"Section one of the Wharf is clear, ma'am. We're heading for the second section."

"Copy that, make sure you don't leave an alley unexplored," Hawkeye commanded.

"Copy that, lieutenant; we will head out on foot from Section two all the way to six. The roads are too small to continue by car," Breda said.

"Roger," Hawkeye clicked her microphone and started driving again.

-----

Reports to car one and clearing areas kept coming in every ten minutes. No suspicious activity was occurring in car three's said area also in car one, though car two was getting a little hard to reach. Since, they were stretching the signal from their headsets.

"Feury, get car three to give car two back up, looks like they need it." Mustang told Feury.

"Yes, sir." Feury called in for car three at once.

"This is Feury, car one. Car three, do you copy?"

"Copy that, serge. This is Hawkeye, car three."

"Car two needs back up at the Wharf, section four. I lost contact of them from there." Feury said.

"Got it," Micha told Daniel to drive on to the Wharf, section four. He seemed hesitant. As if he was trying to hide something.

"Car three, I don't see movement to the Wharf," Feury directed his gaze to the tracking screen.

"Sorry, Feury, traffic," Micha apologized.

"Cut the corners and take the bee line, dammit," Riza cussed silently. She hated delays. Especially if she knew there was a possibility that car two needed help.

"Car two, do you copy?" Mustang tried to reach them with his head set.

No answer.

"Car two? Breda, Havoc, Falman, do you read me?" He repeated.

"I lost their signal, sir. They must be further off than I thought," Feury tried adjusting the frequency and stretching the signal father.

"Car one, this is car three, we are at the Wharf, section four. No sign of the personnel in car three," Micha radioed in.

"Try section five," Riza suggested, driving to the Wharf as well.

"Roger," Micha answered. "We'll take over on foot, from here. It's too small to fit our car."

"Copy that," Mustang answered, "keep your eyes peeled and stay safe."

"Yes, daddy," Micha laughed.

Feury chuckled and Riza stifled a laugh.

"Oh shut it," Roy looked out the window, hiding a light pink tint on his cheeks.

-----

"Stay near each other, and don't go wondering off," Daniel told Micha and Johnny. He slung his riffle over his shoulder and looked around. Micha looked at the bay. It looked so quiet and peaceful.

"Looks like I didn't need to drink all that water," Micha snickered.

"Nope, not at all," smiled Johnny. The air is pretty heavy here, that's good on my part." He looked around and saw all the smoke coming out from the boats and nearby factories and warehouses.

"Why so?" Micha asked.

"The more polluted the air, the stronger my wind alchemy is. I use the particles in the air along with the wind," he explained.

"I see," Micha nodded.

"Guys, let's go," Daniel called them.

Micha walked a few feet behind Johnny while Daniel was a good distance from them.

"Cadet, do you copy?" Hawkeye called.

"Well, I don't copy my seatmate's answers, but I do copy notes, so yes, I guess I copy." Micha snickered.

" This is serious, cadet!" Riza snapped.

"Yes, I copy. Still no sign of car two."

"Still?"

"Nope," Micha started skipping around while Johnny wrote some things down on his notebook.

"Is the are clear?" Hawkeye asked.

"As far as I can see it's—"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Micha came to a halt and covered her face.

"What was that?" Riza's voice grew urgent.

"Scratch that, I just heard an open fire," Micha answered.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _It continued.

Daniel ran after the source of the firing, Micha and Johnny soon followed.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"SHIT!" Havoc yelled in pain.

Micha's eyes grew wide in horror. She saw Havoc on the floor, covered in blood. His arm was bleeding and he hit his head, which is also now bleeding. She rushed to his side.

"Car one, I need an ambulance here right now, Havoc's been hit! I repeat, Havoc's been hit!" she screamed into the microphone of her headset. Johnny saw some people hiding behind crates, shooting at their direction.

He quickly pulled out a transmutation circle from his notebook and pressed it onto the floor. A huge wall sprang out from the ground, giving Micha and Havoc some cover. "Is he okay?" Johnny yelled over the gun fire.

"Can you hear me?" Micha shook him.

He groaned in return.

"He's fine. I'll take care of the bleeding," Micha dipped her finger in his pooling blood and drew and array around the open wound of his arm. When she finished, she looked at Havoc, who was watching her despite the fatigue he was feeling. "You'll be fine," she assured him.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He grimaced in pain.

"Trust me…" Micha pulled her sleeve up and looked at him. "This is going to hurt," she covered the wound with her palm and squeezed his arm really tight, applying pressure.

Havoc screamed in pain while a blue light forced itself out of the little spaces in her fingers.

When she finished, she did the same with her forehead, then ran out of the safety of the wall.

"Where the hell are you going?" Johnny yelled over the sounds of flying bullets and gave Micha some cover by blowing wind in the enemy's direction.

The Colonel, Hawkeye and Feury finally made the scene. Riza felt frantic when she saw her niece running towards one with a gun.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed then shot the gun out of the man's hand. Micha kicked him in the dick, and then broke his nose with her fist. She picked up his gun, and ran off, in the direction she saw Daniel run off to.

"Where the hell is Fritzer?" Mustang snapped at White. "And why the hell did you let her run away?"

"I don't know! After she healed Jean, she ran off following Daniel." Johnny said.

The colonel's eyes grew wider than dinner plates and ran after his Cadet.

"COLONEL!" Riza yelled for him to come back, but failed. She shot all of those people with guns or could be a possible threat, then ran after him. "Get Havoc out of here! The ambulance is coming." She ordered the men.

-----

Daniel ran after one of the gun's man. He was able to corner her.

"Courtney!" He yelled.

She faced him and pointed the gun at Daniel.

Daniel held her wrists and pushed her against the wall. She dropped her gun and looked straight into his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you said you quit!" He chided her. "With a damn gun, I might add!"

"Daniel, I was—"She crashed her lips into his and pulling him into a fiery kiss.

Before the young sergeant could pull away, he heard a firearm drop to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Micha, eyes wide and red.

* * *

**A/N: I needed to put something intriguing in this chapter. Sorry there isn't much RoyAi. I read the past chapters and thought it felt draggy because it was too full of them. ._. Well, you guys already know how I roll. Since there isn't much RoyAi in this chapter, bet that the next ones will be lavished by it. XD You guys will most likely get a chapter by next week or so. It depends on my idea flow. :))**

**I posted oneshots. :3 please do take a look at them. ^^ Please drop a review~ I hope you liked it. **


	10. Courtney's Boyfriend

**A/N: Chapter 9 was the longest chapter I have ever written. It was 15 pages! __ some things will be clarified in this chapter. **

**A little warning, there will be some… make out action done by Roy and Riza but it is nowhere near enough to be considered a lemon. It's just what those rated 13 movies show. So it's still under T rating. ^^;; R&R! **

**I don't own FMA.**

**

* * *

  
**

**-Roy's PoV-**

Just look at me: running towards my cadet as if I would die if I didn't catch up to her. Damn her. She always gets the better of my paternal side. Even if she is not my own, I still feel that she is my responsibility. I just feel so scared knowing that there is a huge possibility of her getting hurt.

"Cadet, stop this instant!" I commanded her but, of course, being the stubborn child she is, she ignored my authority.

I felt quite relieved when she came to a stop at the opening of an alley but this feeling of relief turned into horror when I saw her drop the gun she picked up. I thought someone had pointed one at her. I pushed myself to run even faster. Why the hell does she have to be so fast? I finally came to a stop next to her, ready to snap.

But instead of my fingers snapping, I felt my temper snap instead.

The sergeant had a girl about his age pinned against the wall, he was holding on to her wrists. Their faces were _far_ closer than necessary. The girl had short, Prussian green hair with bangs covering her left eye completely. She wore kinky, torn and rebellious looking clothes.

"You," Micha growled as she shot her a death glare at this girl.

She smirked, "well, if it isn't the little daddy's girl. You should run on home, you'll pass your curfew and daddy will worry about you," she was so smug and had quite an evil sparkle in her eye, "Oh wait, that's right!" She acted as if a great revelation hit her, "_you don't have a dad anymore_." She emphasized each word with such a dark tone and look on her face to match.

Micha screeched in anger. Before she could jump on this girl, I wrapped my arms around her waist and carried her back. She kept flailing in my arms, wanting to beat the crap out of her.

"Let me go, Mustang! Put me down! I'll kill this bitch and send her to the lowest pit in hell," she spat out.

"Always the belligerent," she shook her head from side to side from under Daniel.

"That's enough!" I Chided Micha and narrowed my eyes at the hoodlum. "Fritzer, cuff her up," I ordered him.

He hesitated for a while. He pulled out his cuffs and positioned her wrists to be cuffed. But it looked like he couldn't bring his self to do it. Riza pointed her Riffle at them.

"Do it," she said sternly.

Daniel finally did as he was told and started to bring her back to where our back up and the ambulance arrived.

"Hawkeye, take the girl," I told her. Hawkeye immediately did as I told and brought her to the car. "Fritzer, I will have a word with you later," I told him. I let Micha slide out of my grip. She stood in front of me and hung her head pretty low. I let out a sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll ride in my car,"

She simply nodded and walked back to the scene. The sky darkened and thunder started rolling in with some flashes of far off lightning.

"Colonel, Havoc and Breda went ahead to the hospital," my cousin reported.

"Good," I stuff my hands into my pocket and start walking back with the others with him walking behind me. "Johnny, you're driving my car," I told him.

"Yes, sir," he ran ahead and took a hold of a car and its keys.

Johnny jogged to catch up to Micha. It seems he was asking what happened. Micha offered him a weak smile and nothing more. I climbed into the back seat of the black vehicle; the cadet slid in next to me and closed the car. Johnny was still talking to Hawkeye, probably asking where to go first.

He finally hopped in and shut the door next to him.

"Sir, if you don't mind, the Lieutenant asked if we could take Micha home first. It seems the blood on her uniform will be quite a troublesome stain if it doesn't get washed." Johnny stated.

"I'm fine," Micha mumbled, "If you Sirs don't mind, I would like to go visit Havoc," she looked up and offered yet another weak smile. "I don't think I did his wound any justice." She laughed bitterly.

I let out a sigh. I let my gaze drift to her bloodied uniform. Havoc must've been badly hit, or Micha took the time and swam in his blood. Some parts of her trousers were already turning purple with the blood and some parts of her sleeve also had some blotches of the said liquid.

"Clean yourself up first," I said plainly. "Havoc wouldn't like seeing you that dirty and I'm sure you'd be saving the Lieutenant from worry as well."

Micha took a deep breath and shook her head. And with that, we drove away, making a bee-line for her home.

-----

**-Normal PoV-**

Hawkeye drove with both hands firmly on the steering wheel. She didn't like what happened just a few moments ago. She didn't like it at all. First: Havoc got shot, next: She sees her niece kicking some bastard's ass and running off with a gun, and to top it all off: the man she cared and loved dearly was running in the same direction as if wanting to get killed himself. She let out a sigh and cleared her head. It wouldn't be helpful for her if she lingered on the idea of the two most important people to her were gone.

She drove to head quarters and brought them in to a holding cell. She made her way to the empty office whilst Falman and Feury made the arrangements for those… _Hoodlums_ as the Colonel would put it.

She removed her jacket as the first few drops of rain fell on the quiet city. She looked out the window and saw some reporters wanting an explanation for the shoot out at the Wharf. Hawkeye massaged her temples and sat down on the couch for a while, trying to relax and forget about what could've happened just an hour and a half ago.

_Ring! Ring! _

The phone's irritating rings made her snap back to reality and pick it up.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang's office, Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking." She said tiredly through the line.

"Hello, Lieutenant. Is Micha there?" A familiar voice asked.

"Leila?" Riza asked.

"Yes, it's me. I heard about the Wharf incident, someone got shot… It's not Micha, is it?" Her voice sounded urgent.

"No, it's not. I sent her home but knowing her, she might visit him in the hospital." I told her.

"I see. Thank you, Lieutenant_. You're_ not hurt, are you?" She asked.

"Well, I could be better,"

"Oh… Good luck, Lieutenant. I'll go now, bye." She hung up.

She placed the phone back in its cradle and after a mere second, the phone rang again.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang's office, Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking," She answered a bit more urgent than necessary.

"Hey, Lieutenant, It's Breda." Her subordinate answered.

"Ah, Breda. How's Havoc?"

"He's doing fine. The doctor's really amazed by what Micha did. He said something about, not just repairing the muscle, but she also pulled the bullet back a bit so it was easier for them to extract." He reported.

"I see," Hawkeye was too tired to think straight on what Micha could've probably tried to pull. "I'll go there in a while; I just need to arrange a few more things." Riza sighed tiredly.

"Al right Lieutenant. I'll keep Havoc company."

With that, Riza hung up and sat herself down on the couch roughly. She closed her eyes for a while and let herself feel relaxed inside the null office. No one was typing, no one was writing, or even signing and reading documents. The only thing you could hear was the steady whirring of the air conditioner.

"What would I give to cuddle with Roy right now?" She murmured to herself.

-----

The Colonel, Major and Cadet made their way to the hospital after a quick wardrobe change. Roy had become quite cantankerous because of the rain whilst Micha and Johnny seemed to light up a bit. They both seemed glad that it was raining cats and dogs.

"No school tomorrow," Micha mumbled with a small, satisfied smile playing on her lips.

"You wish, Cadet." Johnny teased.

"What? I can hope, can't I?" Micha giggled.

The two teenager's chattering made Roy grumble a bit. He was tired, cold and now, it was raining. He could already imagine all the paper work he needs to do because of today's events. They pulled into the basement parking lot and hopped out.

Micha had a small paper bag of goodies for Havoc. What she was wearing looked really warm and comfortable. She wore an orange hoodie, straight jeans and sneakers. How Roy longed to get out of the stiff uniform and be in his pajamas in front of the fire, with Riza in his arms. _Now that sounds like something to kill for_. He thought then smirked inwardly.

They walked over to the counter to ask for Havoc's room number. Upon seeing the colonel, the nurse placed on a seductive smile and batted her attached lashes at him. Roy seemed oblivious to this, but to the other two people behind him found this quite amusing. Micha rolled her eyes whilst Johnny snickered. After they got his room number, they started their ascend for the fourth floor.

"Hey, sir, that nurse seemed to be into you," Johnny nudged his cousin, trying to annoy him.

"Yes, it seems that she was but there is no way in hell that _I _will be getting _into_ her," he replied.

Micha snickered, "Oh dear lord," she laughed.

"What?" The colonel stopped walking to face her.

"Nothing, sir," she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, shit. You are dirty, Micha, _damn_ dirty." Johnny laughed as he got what the cadet was thinking.

Micha laughed and looked at the Colonel, "Don't tell me you don't get it." She placed her hands on her hips. "A womanizer like you probably does it on every date," she added sarcastically.

"Oh!" Roy exclaimed, "Oh-crap, MICHA!" He chided her for thinking of such things.

She giggled and began walking again. "Shh, Colonel, you're in a hospital," _she_ hushed _him_.

"You got served, dear cousin, _Served_," Johnny rubbed it in before catching up to a smug Micha.

-----

They made it to Havoc's room without causing anymore noise. Micha knocked twice then waited a while before entering. Havoc looked towards the door and offered a friendly grin whilst Breda sat up from the stool he was sitting on next to Havoc's bed and saluted.

"How're you doing, Jean?" Johnny sat on the foot of his bed.

"I've been worse," he chuckled. "I'm glad Micha stopped the bleeding. If not, I might have fainted from blood loss."

"Right, and we wouldn't want you to faint like an old lady," Micha teased and hugged his good arm. "You are buff," she commented.

Havoc shrugged, "I like to stay in shape."

"How're you feeling, Havoc?" The colonel asked, "any numbness?"

"A little bit, from my arm. Micha apparently healed my forehead pretty good. It just looks like a tender bump now." He looked up, but it was still covered in bandages. "What did you do, anyway?" He faced her.

"Honestly… I have no freakin' idea," Micha replied with a straight face. "I mean, I know I stopped the bleeding by clotting up your blood, but I didn't heal your forehead or anything."

"Are you serious?" Breda asked.

Micha nodded.

"If you just clotted my blood, why did it hurt so much?" Johnny asked.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to hurt. I only said it _would hurt_ because if he felt any type of pain, _he_ would start arguing with _me_. Telling _me_ that _I _told _him_ it _wasn't_ going to hurt. So I just said it just incase." Micha sweat dropped.

Everyone fell on the floor after they heard her reasoning.

"Are you sure about that? What transmutation circle did you use?" Asked Roy.

"I don't remember," Micha shrugged. Everyone gave her blank looks. "It was a spur of the moment thing, ok!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Right, boss, I called the lieutenant. She said she's going to visit." Breda reported to the Colonel.

"Very well, Breda, you're dismissed. Go back to head quarters and help Falman and Feury with everything that's needed." Roy commanded.

Breda clicked his heels together and saluted sternly. "Yes, sir!" And with that, he left the room.

"So, what happened, Chief? Did you catch who shot me? It was a girl with green hair," he told his commanding officer.

Micha froze when she heard what he said. She stood up and made a run for the door.

"Oh no you don't, Cadet," Roy grabbed a hold of her hood, causing her to fall back on her ass. "You are not to lay a finger on her."

"So you caught her?" Havoc asked Johnny.

"Yeah, we did. Falman and Feury have them all in custody as we speak,"

Micha stood up and Roy let go of her hood. "I think I'll go get a drink," Micha said. "I promise I'm not going to leave the hospital, sir." She opened the door and shut it gently behind her.

"Great," Havoc said while he stuck a cigarette in his lips and lit it. "She looked pretty hot, if you ask me."

_So Jean's a pedo now, huh? I guess I should stop stealing his girls_. Roy thought. _I didn't know he'd get so desperate. _

Johnny nodded and looked at the door knob twisting. It stopped then three quick knocks were heard. Before anyone said anything, it opened; revealing a very flamboyantly dressed Leila who came back from a cruise with her family.

"Johnny!" She smiled. She completely acted like no one was in the room with them. She hugged him tightly and then stated to ask him, "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Her tone was very caring.

"No, no. I'm fine. I wish I could say more for Jean." Johnny smiled.

Leila looked at the man lying in bed. Havoc looked quite mesmerized. _Holy shit, I haven't seen a chic this fine in ages! Who is she?_ Havoc thought.

"You poor thing," she said plainly then took a bottle of expensive wine from her bag and offered it to him. Havoc grabbed his box of cigarettes and offered one to her in return.

The door boomed open. Micha stood there, looking quite pissed. There was a spill mark on her sleeve. Her eye was twitching. She looked dead ahead at Havoc and her best friend. She stormed to them. She pulled out the cigarette from Jean's lips and tossed it out the window. She looked at him with a dangerous look in her eyes. "You're not supposed to smoke anymore!" She turned to face her best friend. "And you…" she pointed a finger at her and cringed. "Fine. But you are _not_ finishing that in one sitting." Micha warned then sat down roughly on the couch.

"What the hell?" Roy raised a brow at her. "What got you so pissy?"

Leila opened her fan and blew a gust of wind at the cadet. "You need to calm down."

Micha rubber her eye and pouted at her best friend, "gee, thanks for blowing a pill in my eye, Lei."

"Oh, whoops," Leila laughed with Johnny. "Oh, hey, Johnny, I love the coffee you made me, thanks." She smiled at him.

Micha and the colonel let out a loud and uncontrollable laugh.

"Congrats, Johnny. Now I can't tease you of being a virgin anymore." The colonel laughed.

"HOLY CRAP!" Micha laughed even louder.

Havoc was starting to turn pale and it wasn't because of the medicine.

"I hate you!" Leila yelled at Micha, who was now on the floor, laughing her ass off.

Johnny had a weird look on his face. "Thanks, Roy, thanks."

The Lieutenant came in. Her knocks weren't heard because of the booming laughter from the two.

"Uhm… Should I be concerned?" She raised a brow at them.

"Your best friend's bi-polar." Johnny whispered to Leila.

"I know right," she whispered back. "I need to go; my brothers are waiting for me downstairs."

"Yeah, I saw them," Riza said.

"I'll tell Jason you said "hi"," Leila said the "hi" part quite seductively.

The colonel tensed up. He didn't look happy with that.

Leila laughed and went out. "Just kidding, see you guys!" the door closed with a quiet click. "But I will tell them you said hi." They heard her say before the door clicked.

-----

The party had to leave Havoc alone by request of the doctor. Apparently, his blood pressure rose.

"I wonder if Jean's blood pressure rising had anything to do with Leila," he said smugly. "He likes big boobs, doesn't he?" He asked Micha.

"Shut up, Johnny." Micha snickered. "But yeah, he does. And I must say Lei has some pretty darn big boobs."

"Try cup size D." Johnny added.

"And how the hell do you know her bra size, Johnny?" The colonel asked from the front seat.

"She told me." Johnny shrugged. "Why, is it wrong to know your friend's size? I'm sure you know the Lieutenant's bra size.

The colonel and cadet froze in their seats and inched away from Johnny and Hawkeye. Hawkeye shot him a very dangerous glare from the back mirror. Micha could've sworn she saw the sides melting off.

"Major White, would you like to accompany me in the shooting range later?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure thing, Lieutenant," Johnny smiled, "I'd love to."

"Good luck holding the paper targets for her," Roy murmured.

"Colonel, I'm appalled that you think I would do such a cruel act," Riza said calmy, not taking her burgundy gaze from the road. "I'll have him be the _body_ target." Johnny turned an amusing color of white while the colonel and cadet laughed inwardly.

-----

Feury came walking in and saluted all of the higher officials in the office. "Sir, they are ready for interrogation. Warrant Officer Falman has been observing them for the past thirty minutes." He reported.

"Very well," He nodded, "White, I want you to interrogate them. Find out who is calling the shots, motives, and all that," Roy told his cousin while he sat behind his desk.

"Yes, sir," Johnny left the room and made his way to the interrogation room. He saw Falman watching them from the two way mirror.

"What's the status here?" Johnny asked.

"I had her first. She's quite feisty." Falman said, "she won't tell me her family name."

"I see," the young major adjusted his glasses. "Is the recorder on?"

"It's been on since she came in,"

"And?"

"She's been really quiet."

"Al right then, I'm going in." Johnny entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, I'm Major White," Johnny offered a warm smile. "Might I know who you are?"

The girl leaned forward over the table and gave him a seductive smile. "I'll tell you when you tell me what a cutie like you is doing here,"

Johnny chuckled and grinned. "I wanted a challenge in life. Now, tell me your identity, if you please."

"Courtney." She kept the seductive look plastered on her face.

"Last name?"

"Secret," she batted her long lashes at him.

Johnny cringed inwardly but his outer appearance didn't betray him one bit. _God, what does Daniel see in her?_ He thought. _Well, she's gorgeous, but come on! _

"Al right," he leaned back in his chair, pretending to relax but still full alert. "Will you please tell me what you were doing in the Wharf?"

"Maybe later, why don't we have some fun first? These questions are boring me," Courtney acted like a little kid, in a seductive manner. It made Johnny wonder If that was even possible.

_Fuck this. I hate dealing with her type!_ Johnny cussed inwardly. _But if I don't get the information that Roy wants, I'm as good as a pile of ash._

"If you don't give me that information, I'm afraid I will have to turn you in to someone who is a _tad_ more persuasive than I in interrogating and I don't want a _fine young lady_ as yourself to be under someone really tough," Johnny said sweetly.

"It's alright," Courtney shrugged. "I like it rough anyways."

-----

Falman heard this statement from the other room and it made him gag. Feury, who was standing right next to him had an incredulous look on his face and was paper white.

"I-uhm… I have no comment," Feury bowed his head down in shock.

Falman cleared his throat and adjusted his collar_. I suppose she and the colonel both have the same taste in coffee, then._ He thought.

Johnny laughed.

"What's so funny, Major?" Courtney asked seductively.

"Nothing, I just thought that someone like you would already be taken." Johnny said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I am. He's your subordinate, actually."

"Oh? Might I know who this is? Don't worry, I won't hold it against you or him," He was trying to win her over with kind words.

"He's the daddy's girl's crush," Courtney said smugly. "Poor thing doesn't stand a chance."

"And just _who_ is the "_daddy's girl's_" crush?"

"Sergeant Daniel Fritzer, of course," Courtney smiled smugly.

-----

"How's it going here, guys?" Micha looked at the two way looking mirror and took a sip of a hot drink. "Why's Johnny laughing?"

"_Nothing, I just thought that someone like you would already be taken." _Johnny's voice played softly over the speakers next to where Feury was sitting.

"She won't give us any good information." Falman answered.

"_Oh, I am. He's your subordinate, actually."_ The speakers were starting to pick up some static.

"_Oh? Might I know who this is? Don't worry, I won't hold it against you or him,"_

"Johnny's being too kind," Micha commented quietly and gulped down the rest of her drink.

"_He's the daddy's girl's crush,"_ Courtney's voice was quite unclear, but her smugness was clear enough to be heard. "_Poor thing doesn't stand a chance." _

The two men outside the interrogation room watched Micha's reactions subtly. The paper cup was starting to get crushed.

"_And just who is the "daddy's girl's" crush?"_

"_Sergeant Daniel Fritzer, of course,"_

Micha dropped her cup and walked out of the room.

-----

Roy and Riza were left alone in his private office. The door was locked, and the blinds were pulled down. The colonel sat down on his big, leather chair with his jacket off whilst his Lieutenant saddled his lap with her jacket off as well, revealing the tight, black turtle neck shirt that emphasized all her curves. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him softly.

"I'm dying for stress relief," Roy murmured in between kisses and started kissing her neck.

"This is the best I can give as of our location can permit. I don't want anyone catching us." Riza let out a small whimper and Roy just thought that that was the sexiest thing he has ever heard.

-----

Roy joined the Hawkeyes for dinner. Micha seemed to be a bit down. Right after she finished her dinner, she washed her plate and excused herself right away. She used home work and a test for the following day as her excuse.

Riza thought it was just another of hers to leave them alone but upon seeing her like that, something was definitely out of line. After the two adults finished dinner, they proceeded to the living room. Roy made a toasty fire for them while Riza gave Hayate his dinner. Those two finally got what they wanted that whole day: To cuddle with each other and just be in each other's company.

"When can we be like this in public? I hate it when guys ask you out." Roy growled.

"Jealous?" Riza teased.

"Yes," Roy hissed.

Riza let out a mellifluous laugh and kissed him tenderly. "Once you become Fuhrer, love."

"I'm starting to think marrying you right now and living in a house in the country side is far more worth it," he kissed her back.

"No, Roy, you've worked so hard for this. It would devastate a lot of you people if you didn't pull through with it." She lectured him.

"Fine," he chuckled. "It was just an option… Did you hear any rumors about us?" He asked quietly.

"No. What rumors? There are rumors? About what?" Riza seemed not to know anything about this.

Roy blinked a few times before speaking. "You mean… none of them has reached you? Riza, they've been going on ever since you became my aide…"

"Ok, tell me, what are they?" She was quite irritated now.

"Well, one is that, we've been secretly married ever since I left your father's house." He started.

"That's nonsense. My father would never have agreed to such a thing," Riza growled.

Mustang smirked then continued, "We've been dating and have an on-off relationship with one another,"

Riza took some time and thought about how to react, "We've only dated twice."

"Right," Mustang smirked again and continued, "I was the one who sent you those roses for Valentine's Day."

"That was my grandfather, apparently, he wanted to set me up with a guy." She shuddered.

"And those flowers for your birthday,"

"That was my brother." She said quickly.

"I send paper planes flying to your desk with love letters and little hearts around our names."

"Talk about _cheesy_… and that's so grade school!" Riza laughed.

"Oh, and my favorite one…" Roy said smugly and leaned closer to her ear so that if Micha was eavesdropping, she wouldn't hear.

"What would that be?" Riza asked.

"That we do it on my desk _every day,"_ Roy kissed her temple and waited for the fireworks.

"What the hell? _Who_ said that?" Riza yelled in fury. She definitely didn't like this one.

"Who cares? I would _love_ to try it, though," Roy said seductively as his hands traced up her thigh.

"Don't even think about it," Riza snapped.

Roy whined. "Why the _hell_ do you always have to ruin _my_ fun?" It looked like he was going to have a kiddy tantrum.

"Because I love you," Riza gave him her usual answer and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^^ So you get some things cleared up, and very… heated up RoyAi moments. 8D *machinegunshot* strikeI think I've been reading too much lemons lately/strike**

**The next chapter will take quite long. My family and I are taking a road trip with some family friends to the northern most tip of Luzon and I live in the NCR region. [if you guys are really curious, it's an eight hour drive going there and another eight going back] I'm not sure if we're going to bring the laptop, so I don't know when the next time I can update is. I hope for your patience. And have a happy Holy week, everyone!**

**Much love, Kiara.**

**P.S. Please do drop me a review, it would complete my Holy Week. XD **


	11. A Cold Shoulder From Yours Truly

**How is everyone doing? I hope you're all well. My idea bank's taking longer to withdraw than usual. For my whole vacation, I barely thought of anything but story plots! I've been watching FMA Brotherhood late at night during my vacation in hopes to fish up some inspiration. ._. **

**Sorry it took so long, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. **** R&R!**

**-Riza's PoV-**

Yesterday was much too heavy for me. First, I see the two most important people in my life running _towards_ the people that _want_ to kill them. Second, my comrade got shot and won't be back for at least two days. Third, I made out with my commanding officer in his _office_. Fourth, I discovered that some military personnel think that Roy and I are _having_ an affair _on his desk _and lastly, I found my niece crying herself to sleep that very night…

I let out a sigh. It looks like life isn't quite finished with crumbling her heart and forcing it back together before tearing it apart again. She's been through enough. Losing your last piece of family in one blow is very depressing. Well, what's life without a few hurdles? I laugh bitterly. That line was just too ironic. Micha achieves medals and awards for every hurdle she jumps and meets she runs.

I awake to my alarm clock. I shuffle in my bed and turn it off. I let myself snooze for two minutes then I swing my legs to the side of the bed, get up and place my robe on. Giving me five more minutes of sleep is too much of a luxury. As I walk quietly in the empty hall, I notice that Micha's door was already open and her bed made. This was most unusual. It's only half past four. She doesn't get up for another thirty minutes.

I cautiously walk down the stairs and my nose catches a very sweet and delicious smell. I take a glance at the door, and to my surprise, my niece's school bag was already leaning on the wall next to the front door. Has my clock broken down? Did I over sleep? I take a peek at the open door of the kitchen. Micha was already in her school uniform, preparing my breakfast. She notices my actions.

"Good morning Auntie Riza," she smiles at me. Not much people would notice, but her eyes were puffy. A result of what had happened last night. "I made you breakfast."

I take a look at the breakfast table. There sat and waited a beautifully set meal. Waffles that were stacked up on a plate with a scoop of butter and sweet, amber colored maple syrup dripping from the top with eggs and bacon on the side. The coffee maker let out an energizing aroma from its brew.

"Is there anything else you would like?" My niece asked.

I feel my lips turn up to a smile. "No thank you, dear. Is there anything you would like me to make for you?" I ask.

"No thanks," Micha grinned. "I already ate. I fed Hayate too." The said dog barked happily as I saw some traces of milk dripping from the fur near his mouth. I sat down and looked at her puffy eyes. My eyes softened and I felt a wave of pity hit me.

"Will you please join me?" I look at her worriedly. "A meal tastes better when there are more people around." I smile.

"Sure thing," Micha sat down and watched me eat. I didn't like it. I would rather it me watching _her_ eat. "Uhm… Auntie Riza…" She started quietly.

"Yes?" I take a sip of my coffee.

"Is it ok with you if Leila picks me up later? I don't want to be a bother to whoever is picking me up later." She mumbled.

I take a long look at her. I guess I know why she wants her best friend to pick her up. Daniel was supposed to fetch her today. "Why?" I ask her nonchalantly even if I already knew the reason.

"Well… I get out at two today and I really want to catch up with Leila. I haven't seen her in a week. I'm sure she has a lot of stories for me from her vacation." She grinned nervously. "Besides, I know every two o'clock, you guys go out to the covered field to work out… And I want to visit Jean." She added the last sentence very quickly.

"Okay. Its fine with me, I suppose. Send him our regards." I finish up my breakfast and head on to my room for a shower.

-----

I dropped Micha off exceedingly early. I believe I only saw about a handful of students in the front yard. She said it was fine. More time for her to cram her math homework. I let out a sigh and drive away. In the office, she's really responsible but when it comes to her studies… it seems like she places the needs of the office first, when it's supposed to be studies. She already knows she's going to get scolded if her grades drop lower than a A-.

As soon as I reached head quarters, to my surprise, the colonel was already behind his desk… sleeping. I placed down my purse and approach him quietly. His arms were folded on top of his oak desk with his head resting on them. He was lightly snoring. I smiled to myself and left the room. It was much too early to wake him up. I bet he didn't even clock out last night.

I made my way to the paper work room. Some officers saw me and gave me snappy salute as well as a greeting of a pleasant morning. I enter the paper work room and to my surprise, I saw Falman and Feury.

"Good Morning, Lieutenant!" Feury clicked his heels together and gave me a quick salute as Falman followed suit.

"Good morning," I replied sternly. "I'm surprised to see that you men actually know where this room is." I say half sarcastic and half serious.

"Well… It took us a while to find it, ma'am." Feury smiled.

"What time did you get here, then?" I ask.

"We didn't go home, Lieutenant. Neither did the boss." Falman answered.

My eyes grow wide. "Why?"

"He really wants this case done. I don't really know why. I mean, we already have three members in custody. I guess the boss won't stop until he caught the main master mind." Feury adjusted his glasses as he took a folder from Sergeant Aidens. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Aidens smiles at me, "You're here very early, I see. Or did you pull an all nighter like these men?"

"No, I didn't. The cadet was up unusually early." I say.

"I thought Micha hated waking up early?" Feury asked. Aidens was already getting the papers for our office.

"She does. That's what I find peculiar." It was better not to mention that she cried herself to sleep. I don't think Kain can handle that much without sleep. He was always so caring and sweet to Micha. Much like how a little brother would be. Yes. Little.

They helped me bring the papers back to the Colonel's office. They told me how Breda stayed in Havoc's room until two in the morning. He said he was doing fine and he'll back in a few days or sooner. I opened the door for us and laid down the papers on Micha's desk for a moment before bringing it into the inner office where my desk was. I always did this every morning. I take the papers from the paper work room, sort out what's for the colonel and what the rest of us can do then distribute. After that, I would make coffee for everyone.

Once I was done sorting out what was for the colonel, a voice startled me.

"Good morning, Hawkeye. Lovely weather we're having."

I jerk my head to the colonel's desk. He held his head up from his folded arms. He had a sleepy smile on his lips and his eyes just looked a little misty. He looked like a little child greeting his mother good morning from a long and cozy nap.

"Good morning, Colonel. Indeed, the sun is shining." I smile at him. He let out a long yawn and stretched his arms and back. "Sir, if you're too tired, you can go to the nap room. I'll come there in an hour and wake you." I say thoughtfully.

He smirks at me. "You're too soft, Hawkeye. You should be shooting me to do my work by now. You already have it filed." He says as he eyes the stack of papers I have to my left.

"I would, sir. But I found out you didn't go home. Even Falman and Feury didn't. I admire your hard work, Colonel. But please take care of yourself." My sentence sounded so professional, but my tone came out a bit too caringly than I would have wanted too.

He smirks again and walks to my desk. "Thank you for your kind words, Riza." He kissed my forehead then strode over to the door. "I'm going to take a shower," he looked back at me, "would you like to join me?" He asked seductively.

"…"

_Click… Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Take a shower, Colonel." I say coldly. The vein in my forehead throbs whilst Roy runs to the showers for his dear, green life.

-----

Sergeant Fritzer came in late, whilst Lieutenant Breda came in later. They explained to the Colonel why and they carried on with their work. Johnny was sent to do some field work for the Colonel.

"Looks like I'm going to cut the gym short for today," Daniel talked to himself. "I don't want to keep Micha waiting." He continued to write on the report.

"That's not necessary, Fritzer. The Cadet's going to be picked up by Leila. She gets out in thirty minutes." I tell him.

All ears deviously perk up. They could tell, this was going to be an issue in the office. I let out a sigh.

"It's only one thirty. She gets out at three," Daniel reasoned.

"Yes, but she's out at two today. She wants to catch up with her best friend, and I don't see anything wrong with that. I trust the girl and her _noble_ family." Roy visibly cringed at the mention of her family. I laugh inwardly. He opened his mouth to say something but thought against it.

"Okay, then." Daniel went back to work, looking slightly defeated. He knew he royally fucked this one up.

-----

It was already two and everyone got up to the lockers to change for the gym. The firing range was right next to it. Being a sniper, my training is to shoot rounds instead of lifting weights. Therefore, I didn't have to change. I'm actually grateful that I'm spared from lifting weights and running around the meet. I don't have to bear with that musky scent the men waft off.

-----

After we all took a shower, we made our way back to the office. Once Breda opened the door, a wave of aromatic coffee greeted us.

"Smells great!" Feury cheered like a little boy. He looked over to his desk. A delicious looking slice of blueberry cheese cake sat on a luxurious looking porcelain plate with a matching mug of hot coffee. "It looks delicious!"

The colonel came in and spotted that his door was open. A slice of cake and coffee was waiting for him as well. In fact, all our desks had the same setting, except for Jean's and Micha's.

_I want to visit Jean._ Micha's words rang in my ears. So this is why she wanted Leila to pick her up. This explains the expensive looking china.

We all settled on our desks and helped ourselves to the coffee and cake. It was luscious. I have a hunch they made it. Leila loved to bake and she made amazing pastries and cakes. She cooks good enough to be a housewife. Though I doubt she'll ever be a housewife. That woman will join the army before she becomes one.

The colonel obviously enjoyed the delectable and his coffee was exactly how he liked it. I recall how much Roy liked Blueberries back when he was learning from my father. He would devour a whole afternoon's worth of picking. The door to the outer office opened. Micha came in with a smile on her face.

"Micha, thanks for the cake, it was delicious!" Feury praised.

"You're very much welcome, dear. Leila will be glad to know that you all liked it as well."

"Thank you. It was very enjoyable." Falman smiled with his eyes closed. Micha returned the smile.

Breda was still helping himself with the cake. He looked like he wanted to simply swallow the plate whole. Micha chuckled in amusement.

"You must have gone through so much trouble. Thank you very much. It was scrumptious." Daniel grinned. But Micha simply ignored him and went to her desk. The colonel came out and I followed suit.

"What was the cake for?" He asked her.

"Well…" Micha had an evil look on her face. "Consider it… an _early apology_."

"Apology? For what?" Breda questioned.

"You'll see." Micha smiled with her eyes closed. She pulled out a huge bottle of expensive Whiskey and slammed it on Daniel's desk. I was surprised that the bottle didn't break. Daniel jumped in shock.

"You're going to need this." Micha grinned slyly. "Just don't get rid of the bottle."

"Ah… ok… Do you want the bottle back?" Daniel asked nervously.

"No, Leila said she wanted to hit you with it. So don't lose it." Micha said nonchalantly.

Daniel turned pale and Feury went white. Falman looked appalled while Breda stopped his eating. The colonel wouldn't show it, but I knew he was shaking in his boots. I simply shook my head from side to side. Leila would make an excellent commanding officer. No one in the right mind would dare defy her. Not even the Fuhrer himself.

-----

**-Normal PoV-**

It's been a week and the men think that the cake wasn't worth Micha's mood swings. One moment, she would be yelling at them to shut up, and the next, she would be laughing her head off at the shallowest of things. The Colonel was grateful that he had his own private office but this didn't stop the mood swings from reaching him. Riza knew it was because her period was nearing and she was simply pre-menstruating. But that doesn't answer why Micha's been giving the cold shoulder to Daniel.

You would just feel bad for Daniel. He can't even get the simplest of favors from her. Not even just to borrow a stapler.

"_Hey, Micha, can I borrow your stapler?"_

_Micha pretended like she didn't hear a thing. She simply continued typing. _

"_May I borrow your stapler?" He repeated._

_Still nothing._

"_Ah, shoot. I can't find my stapler!" Havoc thought aloud. _

"_Here you go," Micha got up and handed her stapler to him and offered him a kind smile. _

The men just couldn't believe that she could do such a thing. Feury told Hawkeye that he thinks he wouldn't survive if Micha-or anyone-gave him the cold shoulder. Hawkeye simply replied with a, "It's a good thing you're cute, Feury. No one can resist you."

Micha's behavior explains the bottle of Whiskey and last week's event explains why Leila wants to hit Daniel with it. Daniel has _got_ to be drunk to live through Micha's bitching. The colonel pretended not to notice that his cadet was acting weird, but then, Daniel didn't seem to react to Micha's actions. Perhaps he _was_ drunk. Though deep inside, he knew he really screwed this one up. Being the bitch she is; Micha seems not to have an inch of guilt for doing so. But everyone knew that she was crying inside.

-----

It is Daniel's turn to fetch Micha today.

"Good luck, Fritzer," Havoc hit him firmly on the back. "I hope she doesn't kill you."

"Just say sorry already!" Johnny said. "I bet if you did, she'll stop."

"Why does he need to apologize? He did nothing wrong." Breda defended him. "I mean, he didn't have to tell her that he's together with her arch enemy, right?"

Everyone looked at Breda with blank expressions.

"I mean really! You don't just go up to her and go, 'Oh, you know, I'm sleeping with your sexy arch enemy, but I hope we can still be friends and pretend like you never saw me tonguing her in the alley right after shooting our comrade.'" Breda even added comical actions that added even more sarcasm to the sentence. "RIGHT?" Breda was exasperated.

Daniel hung his head. That sentence hit him** HARD**.

"Just say sorry _even if you didn't do anything_. _**Please**__._" Falman added. "I don't think I can stand watching the full bitchiness of that woman."

"That's not even the half of it, Falman." Johnny sweat dropped.

All the men turned white. "YOU MEAN SHE'S GOT WORSE?" They screamed in chorus.

"What's all the noise about?" Mustang banged the door open angrily. "I can't sleep-err-work properly."

"It's about the cadet, sir." Falman said. "We're telling Fritzer to apologize to her and spare us all."

"I see." Roy fixed his collar whilst Riza peeked from behind him.

"Well, I don't want to meddle in your personal life, Daniel but I want you to fix things up with her. Our office's efficiency rate went down by twenty percent this week. God knows how low it can be if she still bitches on you. Now get to it!"

"Yes, sir!" Daniel gave him a snappy salute then opened the door. "It was nice knowing all of you." He muttered as he shut the door.

-----

Daniel drove to the school with a busy mind. There were so many things on his mind. First, how was he going to say sorry? Second, how was he sure he wasn't going to die? Third, her best friend is just as scary and wants to hit him with the whiskey bottle he's been drinking straight out of every night. Perhaps it would be better to cool down with Courtney first and fix things up with Micha… Or not.

-----

He parked the car where he usually does and waited outside the vehicle while he leaned on the hood. Daniel was ten minutes early. Then again, he was _always_ early. He never liked to keep people waiting, but he had extended patience for those who _kept_ him waiting. The most used excuse was, "I'm not late! You're just too early!"

He let out a sigh and stared at the front doors of the school. In exactly ten minutes, she will come out of those doors and he has no idea what she's going to do to him. The bell rang and he fixed himself up. It only took a few seconds for the doors to gush out with numerous students; both from Rosehill and Sterling. He caught a lot of eyes. The blue military uniform really is an eye catcher but other than that, a number of girls have been giving him looks of interest while some guys gave him dirty looks. He heard mutters and whispers around, but he ignored them all. He only wished to see, hear and _be_ with one person.

Five minutes past…

_Maybe she's fixing up her locker or talking to a teacher…_ Thought Daniel.

Ten minutes past…

_It's ok. It's a big school. She must be running an errand… _He thought to himself.

Thirty minutes past…

_It's impossible for Micha to be in detention. If she was, the Lieutenant would've received a call and came here herself! _He started to worry. He strode across the walkway and into the school. Now _a lot_ of people were staring at him. He heard mutters and whispers again.

"_What's a military personnel doing here?" _

"_Is someone in trouble?" _

"_He looks too young to be in the military!"_

"_Look at his jacket, he's a Sergeant…"_

"_Better get out of the way… he's armed…" _

Daniel took notice of the last thing he heard. It's true. He had a gun holster strapped to his belt with his gun sitting there and ready for anything. He started pacing. He's never been in the school, and he easily got lost.

"Shit." He cussed silently to himself but then he spotted a girl with wavy, dirty blond hair. He recognized her right away. "Jadine!" He called her attention. She looked around and spotted him.

"Daniel!" Jadine waved at him. "What're you doing here?" The young Sergeant jogged to her.

"Have you seen Micha? I've been waiting outside for almost an hour." He said.

"What? Really?" She looked astounded. "I guess she's still pissed…" Jadine mumbled too soft for him to hear.

"I beg your pardon?" Daniel tried to catch what the young girl said.

"Nothing!" Jadine grinned. "I was with her a little while ago, but we went our separate ways. I had some errands to run in the other building." Jadine explained. "I think she went with Alexae to the library? I'm not sure."

"I see. Thank you very much, Jadine. If you see her, please tell her I'm looking for her and to meet me in my usual parking space." Daniel smiled.

"Sure, no problem," Jadine smiled. Daniel walked towards the library. "Poor Daniel. Micha's giving him such a hard time…" She whispered to herself and walked away.

Daniel quickly made a bee-line for the library. Once he saw the building, he was awestruck.

_This place is huge!_ He yelled in his head. _I'm already late for work. Thank god I just have to bring Micha home._

_-----_

The Lieutenant walked out of the main office and looked around. "Where is Sergeant Fritzer?" She asked.

"He's not back yet, Ma'am." Feury replied.

"It's already been an hour, hasn't it?" Havoc took a drag then puffed it out.

"What's all this about?" The colonel came in from General Grumman's office.

"Sir, Sergeant Fritzer hasn't returned yet." Hawkeye said sternly.

"Still? Did he make out with her already or what?" He mumbled. Riza visibly cringed.

Johnny let out a loud laugh.

"Or maybe they patched things up…" Falman added.

Breda had a sly smile on his face. "Or they could've stopped by a motel and—"

_Click._

That sound said it all. Everyone kept quiet and still.

Riza had her gun out with the safety off. "Sir, get back in the office. You have work to do."

Roy smirked and stopped beside her. "And just what are you going to do?" He asked his aide.

"Firing practice, sir." She replied. All the men in the outer office let out a squeal and hid under their desks.

Mustang walked in his office and shook his head. "That's my girlfriend." He whispered quietly to himself.

-----

He walked through the double doors and looked around. The librarian took notice of him and approached him.

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" She asked politely. She was an old lady, perhaps around her late fifties or early sixties.

"Ah, yes, I'm looking for Micha Hawkeye," Daniel smiled.

"Oh, dear. Is she in trouble?"

"Oh no, ma'am. I'm just here to pick her up. Her Aunt requested that I pick her up," he explained.

"I see…" The old lady adjusted her glasses. "Come with me." The librarian turned around and led him to the second floor and stopped in front of a door. She knocked two times. "Mister Rinaldi,"

"Come in." A voice called.

The librarian opened the door and came in whilst Daniel followed suit. There were a few tables and chairs around and some book shelves. Micha sat behind a table with a few books open around her, she was writing some things down on a bond paper. The librarian left the room and closed the door behind her.

Micha looked up. Their gazes met but she forced herself to go back to what she was doing. There was an awkward silence.

"May I help you?" Alexae asked the soldier.

"Yes, I'm here to pick Micha up," Daniel said sternly.

"Well, as you can see, she's busy. Please try again later." He answered.

"What're you? An operator?" Daniel smirked.

Micha bit her lip and stifled a laugh. How she missed poking fun at people with him. Daniel spotted the small smile on Micha's face.

Alexae scoffed. "That was a bad joke." He crossed his arms across his chest.

_What're you talking about? That was genius. You did sound like an operator._ Micha thought as she laughed inwardly. She closed the books and inserted the paper she was writing on in her notebook. She stacked everything up and slung her bag on her shoulder.

"Thank you for helping me, Alexae," She smiled at the said person. "I have to go. Auntie Riza's going to get mad at me of I don't get home soon." Micha walked around the table and gave Alexae a hug.

"I'll walk you home." Alexae smiled warmly.

"No thank you, my home is a good forty-five minute walk from here. I can manage." Micha had a lopsided grin on her face, picked up the books and walked past Daniel. He quietly followed her out of the library and out the front doors of the school. He wanted to carry her things from her, but thought otherwise.

"Micha, the car is this way." Daniel stopped and pointed at the opposite direction.

"Who said I was riding with you? I don't recall saying that I was going to ride home." Micha said uncaringly.

"Don't be stubborn. It's a forty-five minute walk back to your house!" Daniel retorted.

"Then I better get started." She replied rigidly. "If I can run five miles, I'm sure I can make my way home in one piece."

He quickly ran to his parking space, ignited the engine and swiftly caught up with Micha. Daniel got out of the car and ran up in front of her, blocking her way. "I'm not allowing you to walk home. The Lieutenant trusted me to bring you home safely. Now stop being so hard headed and get in the car."

Micha looked up at him with cold and piercing eyes. Daniel towered over her and gave her a stern look. He wasn't going to allow her to get her way. Micha couldn't help but feel quite intimidated by his height.

_I hate being short!_ Micha yelled inwardly. _Who cares? I'm small but terrible anyway. Damn… He looks so handsome from down here. _She shook that thought out of her head. She tossed her books inside the car along with her book bag. Daniel had a triumphant look on his face. The other students never took their eyes off those two for a second. It was like getting a free front ticket to a live show.

"Good." Daniel said victoriously. "Now get in—"He was cut off when Micha darted right past him. "HEY!" He ran after her. His height gave him a huge advantage. Micha isn't the only one who can run fast. He finally caught up with her and stopped right in front of her again. She came to a full stop. As she did, Daniel scooped her up on his shoulder and wrapped his right arm around the back of her knees to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" She yelled appallingly. She couldn't believe that she was just scooped up that easily. Everyone on the school yards were watching with wide eyes. Micha struggled, squirmed and kept moving. She kept prying him to put her down.

"Daniel, put me down, this is so embarrassing!" She screamed in a whisper.

"Why so?" He asked nonchalantly. He was obviously enjoying this. He was walking leisurely towards the car. It was as if he wasn't carrying anything.

"I'm wearing a skirt!"

"So? You have a pretty ass. Let them see." He teased her as he gave her butt a gentle slap.

"What the freaking hell?! I'm so killing you later!" She screamed in anger.

"At least I know I'll be dying by your hands," he smirked.

Micha narrowed her eyes at the back of his head. She saw everyone watching them. Their eyes were all as wide as buffet dinner plates. Daniel opened the passenger side of the car and gently dropped her in. Micha gave him her coldest and deadliest glare ever. Daniel simply returned it with a grin.

He hopped in the driver's seat and drove away.

Jadine, having witnessed the whole thing shook her head from side to side with a small smile gracing her lips. "Daniel is such an opportunist…" She chuckled. "I'm glad to see they finally patched things up…"

**And that's it. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long. I had writer's block. ^^; Again, not much RoyAi in this chapter. OTL shoot me. I can't seem to find a good enough RoyAi fluff. Everything I think of is simply either too cliché, or not good enough. OTL OTL OTL**

**Please do drop me a review. I got a formspring! Ask me anything. You can even ask for spoilers in the next chapters. XD http:// / quicksilvereyes just remove the spaces. **** I'm also putting up a character poll. Please check that out. :D **


	12. Mustang's Unexpected Kidnapper

**Hey guys~ Sorry this chapter took so long… I was out on vacation and I had a bit of a writer's block. ^^;; Anyway, here's the next one, R&R~**

**I don't own FMA.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**-Normal PoV- **

Riza had recently chided Micha about her _appalling_ grades. She failed a few quizzes and had some home works that weren't passed. The strict Lieutenant made her niece take a leave from the office until she gets her grades back up. The very next day, Hawkeye prepared Micha's papers for her and picked her up early for her to finish it all up.

"Did your grades get _that_ low?"Havoc asked.

"You could've asked me to tutor you!" Johnny exclaimed. "I shall help you study for your Trim exams."

"Me too." Daniel added.

"That's not all he'll help her with." Breda whispered to Havoc, earning a snicker from the blond.

"Same here!" Feury added worriedly. "I didn't know you stopped submitting your home works in order to finish up _our_ work. Prioritize your studies!"

"Thanks for the concern, guys. Don't worry; I'll have my grades back up to A's in no time." She winked at them.

"You'll answer to all of us if you don't, Cadet." Mustang spoke in a very _authoritative_ voice.

"Yes, sir!" Micha gave him a salute and laughed. "I just hope you guys won't forget me." She giggled teasingly.

"Of course not!" Johnny cried out quite a little _too_ hysterical.

Micha let out a small laugh, gave them another mock salute and then headed out the door.

* * *

The office was relatively quiet without the young cadet. Young Major White kept busy with field assignments, Lieutenant Hawkeye keeping the men at bay and we also have, the Ishvalen war hero—Colonel Roy Mustang—still procrastinating behind his desk and distracting himself with thoughts of his girlfriend, Riza Hawkeye. He looked at the Lieutenant with such a dreamy gaze to the point that it looked like he was a young teenager bit by the infamous love bug over and _over_ again.

"Please stop daydreaming and get back to work, sir," said Hawkeye flatly. "You don't have it as easy anymore. Cadet Hawkeye's on leave, remember? A week's worth of work has been piling up."

Roy looked at her bemused for a while then recovered himself. "Has it already been a week?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, it has. Like I said, your work has been piling up _again_," Hawkeye looked up from the current report she was writing and held on to his dark gaze for a moment then sighed. "It's going to be my day off tomorrow, sir. Please let me rest easy on knowing that you finished your work."

"That's right! It's your day off tomorrow!" The Colonel grinned. "Do you know what's going to happen after your day off?"

Riza lifted a brow and looked at him suspiciously, "I go back to work?" Mustang smirked at her answer. "Sir, what… are you up to?"

He laughed then smirked at her… _again_. "And they say that _men_ always forget these types of important dates. Look at your _personal _calendar."

Riza did as she was told but she didn't dare look away from her commanding officer-slash-boyfriend. The Lieutenant flipped the pages of her personal planner and stopped on the said date. There was huge and colorful lettering on the date box that said, "Your First Monthsary, Auntie Riza~!" with little hearts and rainbows and other girly things written and drawn all over. She was taken aback when she saw this. _Since when did Micha put this?_ Thought Hawkeye. _Then again, I almost never look at my personal planner. It's not like I have much of a life other than work… _

"Looks like Micha remembered and _you_ didn't." He whispered closely and seductively to her ear.

Hawkeye sat there frozen. Of course, how could she forget? She memorized his schedule, meetings and appointments, and yet, she forgot a special and important day for the _two_ of them. Tomorrow was their first monthsary. She scrambled for an excuse.

"I… ummm…" She couldn't think of anything. Roy pecked her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do not fret, love. I just wanted you to know that I'm lucky to have you." He said sweetly. "What do you want to do for our monthsary?"

"Roy, we have work on that day." She said airily

Mustang faked a few coughs and sneezes. "Ugh… Hawkeye… I'm feeling kind of hot." He joked.

Riza shot him a look. "Our goal is more important than that day. We can spend it some other time…" Hawkeye explained.

"True, but what is that dream going to be if I don't have you? It will all be for nothing, Riza." Mustang turned her face to meet his. She wore a sincere and a quite happy expression. They were about to kiss when something disturbed them from their own little world.

"Hey, Colonel!" A **short**(take note, it's in bold), Fullmetal Alchemist banged on the door. "COLONEL! I need a word with you!" He shouted loudly.

"Damn that runt…" Roy cussed under his breath. Riza stifled a laugh then went to answer the door but gave enough time for Roy to settle in his big, leather seat.

Edward Elric, followed by his little brother, Alphonse, barged in the room.

"What is it, Fullmetal?" Asked Roy calmly.

"Why am I hearing rumors that I'm being discharged as a state Alchemist?" Edward complained angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roy answered flatly. "Though I have to say that you are behind on your paper work and reports about your field work.

"Screw those papers." Edward cussed.

"Brother…" Alphonse chided him. The whole room fell silent and then they heard a high pitched meowing. All eyes fell to Alphonse's armor. The poor fourteen-year-old blushed and covered his chest armor with his arms. "Thi-This is nothing! I-I have to go. Please excuse me!" He ran out the door leaving the three military personnel in the office—dumbstruck.

* * *

Micha sat on the floor in the living room. Her books, notebooks and handouts were scattered all over the center table and some on the floor. Hayate slept next to her as the young girl studied and memorized her notes.

"Auntie Riza…" Micha called from the living room.

"Yes?" She answered while cleaning some fish.

"What're we having for dinner?"

"Baked Salmon." Riza replied. Micha fell silent for a while.

"Is Mustang coming over?" She finally spoke up. Riza walked to the living room and watched her niece.

"Yes, he is. If you want, we can stay in the patio so we won't disturb you."

"Ah, I knew it. Bake

* * *

d Salmon's one of his favorites…" Micha looked up from her text book and smiled at her. "It's ok. I'll move up to my room. It's your monthsary on the day after tomorrow."

Riza chuckled. "Yes, I know. When did you draw all over my planner?"

"Oh… that…" Micha grinned a lopsided grin. "I was bored… and I saw it open. It was practically screaming, 'Write on me! Write on me!'." Micha added comical hand actions. This made Hawkeye laugh.

"What time is he coming over? I need to take a shower and get dressed—unless… you guys want to be alone for dinner." Micha mumbled.

"No, no. You're very much welcome to dinner." Riza smiled at Micha. "Besides, the social workers will take you away from me if they find out I'm not feeding you right."

"Why not? At least you can be alone with him…" Micha teased.

"If he wants me, then he better have you as well… Package deal." Riza said with a grin.

"I think you're a package in itself without me." Micha whispered as she lowered her head.

Riza didn't like where this conversation was going. "Clean your things up, and take a shower. Roy'll be here by seven." She changed the subject. Micha simply nodded her head and started clearing up the center table. Riza walked back to the kitchen and continued to clean the fish. Riza heard Micha walk up the stairs and closed her door.

* * *

Micha came down quickly wearing warm looking clothes and her boots.

"Where're you going?" Riza asked as she looked at her outfit. It was obvious that the girl had plans on going out of the house before dinner.

"Just down two blocks to the convenience store," Micha answered.

"And may I ask _why_?" Added Riza cynically.

"Because I feel like eating a chocolate bar…" Micha mumbled, seemingly quite embarrassed. "Would you like one too?" She grinned.

Hawkeye let out a sigh. "Sure. You know my favorite." Riza smiled then it turned into a stern face. "Be careful out there. We haven't caught the gang yet, and Courtney's been bailed by her parents. Bring Hayate with you and—"

"Yes," Micha interrupted. "I have the knife you bought me strapped to my boot, I have my clip on, _and_ I'll bring a bottle of water—I'll be fine, Auntie Riza." She smiled.

"Don't take your chances!" Micha couldn't tell if this was her Lieutenant or motherly side coming out. "They will certainly out number you and we know they're armed." Riza unsaddled her gun that was hanging from its holster near the door. She loaded it before handing it to her niece. "I don't care if you can't aim properly. Just make sure you hit them then run as fast as you can back home _screaming_. I'll be by the porch with my riffle by then." This figure was serious about everything she said. Micha had a hard time keeping her gaze on to hers.

"Ok…" Micha whispered then took the heavy piece of ammunition into her small hands. She carefully slipped it in the right pocket of her trench coat and fixed it so it wouldn't look too obvious. A young girl like her with a gun this time of night is quite suspicious. She offered her Aunt a reassuring smile then faced the door. "I won't be gone long… Don't worry." Micha took Hayate's leash and headed out the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

It's already the beginning of fall, and the air was starting to get chilly. A certain Roy Mustang strode down the streets with a mixture of looks in his face. He wanted it to look more like a leisurely stroll, instead of a walk to a date's house. Roy had his hands in his pockets. His right hand brushed against his pair of ignition gloves, feeling the rough cloth on the back of his fingers.

He walked passed a young looking couple. They were smiling and simply enjoying each other's company. Publicly showing the world of their affection for one another, they had their arms linked and the smile on their faces just told their whole story. _These two are lucky…_ Thought Roy. _I wish I could walk around with Riza like that. _He imagined himself and his lovely girl in that young couple's shoes. Roy couldn't stop the smile from greeting the night's air. He longed to have that day come to a reality… even before he found out of her feelings towards him.

He stopped at a small flower stand next to a small convenience store. Roy was now only blocks away from Riza's townhouse. This flower stand was owned by an old lady that he came to know very well. When he would take out his other dates, this was the place he would buy his flowers. He noticed that Mrs. Bakerfells wasn't the one manning the store like she used too.

"Hello, there, sir. Would you like to a bouquet for the lovely lady waiting for you, maybe?" Smiled a middle aged lady at him.

Roy smirked then faced the clerk. "Just why do you think that I'm going to meet up with someone?"

The young lady grinned then finally replied, "You're the infamous Colonel Roy Mustang. You have a well reputation for breaking a mighty _fine_ number of hearts."

Roy wore a cocky grin. "Madame, I don't break hearts, I simply—"

"Bed hop?" The lady smiled innocently.

Roy was taken aback by what she said. He blinked a few times before saying, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. It's chilly out today; you wouldn't want to get wet, now, would you?" She said sickeningly sweet.

Roy had a bad feeling in his chest. Something bad was going to happen. "Right… Good evening…" Before Roy could walk away, a pail of cold water was dumped on him from the third floor of the building. He was completely drenched. The young lady pointed a gun right between his eyes. Roy clutched his gloves, they weren't that wet. Roy pulled out his gloves with haste as well as a plea that it would work, but as he did so, a potato sack was thrown over his head and he felt hands tie _his_ hands behind him. He dropped the gloves down into a puddle at his feet.

They pinned him to the ground and tied his ankles as well. He tried to make some noise, but they hit his head and tried to knock him out but before he completely lost his consciousness, he heard a familiar and vulgar voice saying, "Why, look what we caught, boys! If it isn't the bed hopping, Flame Alchemist: Roy Mustang." Roy lost his consciousness right after and he let his head fall down on the cold, wet pavement.

* * *

Micha waited for Hayate to finish his business before proceeding to the convenience store. She held on to his leash and watched the starry night above. The young girl inhaled the cool and fresh autumn breeze then sighed. _How lovely is the night!_ She thought. _You will never see or feel a night so beautiful in the whole season of autumn… I just can't wait for winter._ Hayate interrupted her thoughts as he jumped out of the brush. He barked happily at Micha a few times. The puppy stopped when Micha offered him a smile and said, "Let's go buy those chocolate bars, boy."

The two walked in silence until the store was in sight. Hayate seemed to have caught a scent and started barking menacingly and broke the cool, quiet atmosphere of the street. It was most unusual, the streets were deserted and it was too early for them to _all _be in bed.

"What is it, boy?" Micha kept on walking until she had her hand on the glass door and pushed it open. This was the only store that Hayate—or any dog—was allowed to enter (besides the groomers, of course). The owner, Mr. Robinson, was a kind old man who loved the company of others and _even more_ adored the company of canines.

Micha entered the store, and Hayate seemed to have halted from barking, instead, he started low growling noises and looked out the window. He seemed restless and whimpered a lot when Micha tried to force him into the store further, especially when the young girl tried to pull him passed the counter.

"Hayate, stop it." Micha chided the puppy. "Mister Robinson?" She called. "Hello?" No one responded and the whole store was **deathly** silent. She felt something very wrong has happened. Micha gripped the water bottle in her left hand and slipped her right hand into her pocket and held on to the gun her Aunt gave her. Micha walked around the whole store and felt no one's presence so she left. The only thing that she noticed that was in disarray was that Mr. Robinson and the other store clerks weren't there and a strange scent of iron filled the place. As soon as Micha opened the door, Hayate ran out and stared at a puddle in front of the flower stand that sweet Mrs. Bakefells owned.

_A puddle?_ Micha questioned herself. _It hasn't rained in the last two weeks…_ Micha scrutinized the scene very carefully and came closer. Hayate stepped out of the way. Micha saw something very disturbing… She covered her mouth in shock. It was the Colonel's ignition gloves, _soaking wet_. She felt like a dagger stabbed her heart. She picked up the gloves, and ran inside the store, desperately looking for a phone. She saw one behind the counter, resting on a phonebook. Micha jumped the counter, but she felt horribly wrong when her boots sounded like it hit a puddle of liquid instead of the cool marble floor.

Micha dared to look down… She was standing in a pool of a crimson liquid. Her burgundy eyes widened with horror and fear. Now she knew where the smell of iron was coming from… She followed the stream of blood and saw Mister Robinson's body swimming in it.

* * *

Riza was stirring the soup when the phone rang. She walked towards it calmly and answered. "Hello?"

"Auntie Riza!" Micha's voice was shaky and she sounded very scared.

"Micha? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Riza was instantly alarmed and worried.

"They killed Mister Robinson, they killed Mister Robinson!" She cried on the other line.

"What?" Riza shouted. "Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No…" Micha sobbed.

"Stay where you are! I'm coming!"

Riza almost slammed the phone down but she heard her niece tell her, "Auntie Riza… They kidnapped the Colonel."

Riza slowly lost her grip on the phone and finally dropped it. She was in shock…

"Roy…" She whispered.

* * *

Johnny was in his room, reading a good book by the fireplace while occasionally sipping his Earl Grey tea. Since his parents returned from their visit to Creta, he has been sipping tea instead of coffee because as it seems, his parents have taken a fancy for the hot liquid. The young lad didn't mind, as he always thought that tea was more of his cup of tea… He laughed at the thought then flipped the page.

The shrill ringing of his private phone line almost made him spit the tea out. Instead, he shut his book, laid the tea cup and saucer down on the side table and rose to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Ah, Micha…" He had quite a smile on his face. It was a call from a dear friend of his. "Wait, calm down, you are going too fast…" The smile started to slowly disappear. But a look of horror engulfed his face once he heard her tell him, "The Colonel's been kidnapped."

* * *

Johnny made the scene and rushed in the store. He saw bloody boot prints that led to a corner of the store. Micha was curled up in the corner of the shop, a good distance from the corpse. He rushed to her side and helped her up. He gave her a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry. I called in everyone else." He comforted her.

"They killed Mister Robinson…" Micha sobbed. "They took the Colonel too…"

Johnny saw how hard Micha's grip was on the Colonel's gloves. He led her to his car and sat her in the passenger's seat. It wasn't long before Lieutenant Hawkeye came in her uniform… fully armed. Havoc, Breda, and Fritzer's car made a screeching halt. The men jumped out of the car and were followed by a few more soldiers for back-up.

"Where's Feury?" Hawkeye asked the men.

"He went to get the Fullmetal Boss and his brother," Breda answered.

"Where's Micha?" Daniel asked Johnny. The young Major looked over at his car. Micha sat in the front passenger's seat with her coat draped over her shoulders. Her knees were propped up as she hugged them tightly.

"What did she see?" Havoc asked quietly.

"Too much…" Johnny replied.

* * *

Edward and his brother finally came, with Feury behind the wheel. Micha was out of the car, and sat on the sidewalk while Johnny asked her a few questions. Hayate was trying to give Riza some comfort by nuzzling her leg. She was tense and very worried. Not only that, she was also enraged. Enraged that she failed her duty as his body guard and to make matters even worse… He was kidnapped only two blocks away from her home while she was what? Stirring soup!

Falman tried to explain the whole situation to Ed and Al whilst Havoc and Breda secured the area. Daniel found the couple that Roy had passed and asked them a few questions as well.

"So let me get this straight… Your hunch is… The Colonel was dumped with a _bucket of water_ from the third floor, bagged with a _potato sack_, knocked out and was thrown in a car _in front_ of a _convenience store_ at six forty in the _evening_?"

"Affirmative." Falman answered. "There were loose potatoes in the vegetable area of the said shop, void of its sack."

Edward guffawed at the statement.

"Brother, what's so funny?" Alphonse asked innocently.

"Come on, how pathetic can that statement be? He got _drenched_, bagged with a _potato sack_, then knocked out and then they threw them in the car… he didn't even put up a fight!"

"They did their homework." Johnny interrupted. "They knew he was going to be here at his exact time and that he had a weakness for water." Micha silently trailed behind him.

"Everyone knows that." Ed mumbled.

Riza was fuming next to Falman. Their commanding officer is _missing_, _soaking wet_, and all this little brat could do is laugh at how pathetic that sounds? Riza was disgusted but before she could give Edward a good beating, Daniel came in to give them some new information.

"Guys!" He looked at everyone and all eyes were on him. "I think I know who did all this."

* * *

Roy woke up when a cold bucket of water was thrown on him. He was blind folded and suspended in the air. His two hands were holding his weight up with chains, far apart from each other. His feet dangled in the air. Roy felt the cool draft come in and slapped across his face and bare chest. He coughed a few times and groaned. The area they hit him in was now sore. Mustang shivered involuntarily.

"Good, you're awake," that voice sounded so familiar to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "Do you know how much research I had to do to get you here? How many people I had to _threat_, **kill** and maybe… _sleep_ with just to know what time you would be going to your dear, _honey's_ house? Well, just knowing where she lived was already hard enough."

"Who are you? Why did you do all that?" Roy demanded.

"Me? I'm offended, Roy, you don't remember me?" He felt her seductive touch wrap around his shoulders. "Why, you were the one…" She whispered lustfully in his ear, "who told my own _boyfriend_ to tie me up."

"Courtney?" He yelled.

"That wasn't nice, you know. He officially put us on a cool down stage." She spitted out bitterly.

"It wasn't me who made Daniel break up with you." Roy said. "Besides, he probably broke up with you because you're too much of a slut."

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled at him. "I am _not_ a slut. I am just _too sexy _for _any_ of you and we did _not _break up. It's just a cool down. "

Roy smirked. "_Please._ I've dated prettier girls with bigger boobs than you." He taunted.

"Boobs don't make a woman," retorted another girl. Her voice seemed to have echoed throughout the whole room. She must've been either really far, or the room was really big and spacious. The place fell silent for a while then he heard footsteps fading away.

"We'll be back later," Courtney said. "Don't try anything funny. Someone will come in to dump water on you regularly…" Roy heard her maniacal laugh then a shiver went up his spine.

Roy started to lose track of time. He wondered and started to worry about Riza waiting for him in her town house. Surely, if he didn't arrive in two hours, Riza would've already called or went to his house. When they do find out that he's gone, he just needed to hope on his trusted subordinates and Johnny to call the shots because he had the most authority among them all. Roy also recalled that Edward and his brother were in town. If they were to take part in this operations mission, Roy was more than sure that Ed was going to break his Automail again.

Roy seemed to have fallen asleep when someone dumped a cold bucket of water on him. He coughed and shivered a few times. Whoever dumped the water on him didn't say a word and simply left him there to his misery once again.

After that little wake up call, Roy tried to figure out where he was, despite the blind fold. He still had his other senses open. Roy listened hard, and heard a few voices. They sounded very distant to his area. In addition to that, Mustang also heard the cold wind blowing on the roof and a very faint sound of waves crashing into the pier. _I must be in a ware house… one near the docks… _He thought then tried to remember the area in which they caught Courtney and the other men. _But they aren't stupid enough to be in the same ware house… then again, they're just low life scums… _Roy invisibly rolled his eyes then thought harder whilst a figure was lurking around, studying him without his notice…

Roy felt some movement in the space surrounding him. The movement was fast, quiet and very feline like. Roy couldn't help but feel tense, though his hunch was just that it was nothing but a mere stray cat. He heard a soft meowing then let out a sigh. _It was just a cat_. Roy thought. _I don't have time to fear the supernatural. There is always a scientific and logical explanation for everything… Hell, there will be more reason for me to fear the people who brought me here rather than anything else… well, there's always Riza to fear. I'm sure she'll yell at me for being captured that easily._

Mustang felt something quite heavy jump on the chain that held his wrist up. A soft and furry tail brushed on his face. Roy instinctively tried to shoo it and silently told the cat to go away. He felt a small had removed his blindfold. His eyes flashed open and met a pair of curious hazel eyes. _A girl?_ He thought. That girl he was looking at meowed at him. _She's weird… _Roy took note.

The zany girl jumped down from the chain. Much to Roy's surprise, he was dangling at least a foot or so in the air. He was indeed in a spacious room in a poorly lit warehouse room that led to different halls. The girl gave him a very inquisitively look. As if she has never seen anyone like him in her whole life. Roy felt quite awkward.

Mustang cleared his throat and said, "It's not polite to stare…"

The girl simply cocked her head to the side in confusion. That's when Roy noticed a tail come from behind the girl's skirt. His eyes widened and took notice of the ears on her head. They were moving and very cat-like. She had some thin whiskers on her cheek as well.

"Do you… know what I am?" She spoke in a soft and gentle voice. "You have noticed my ears and tail, yes?"

Roy swallowed the saliva that was accumulating in his mouth_. What on earth are these people up to? I thought they were just some other rowdy gang! _Mustang thought. "Yes. You're a chimera…"

There was a sparkle of new hope in the cat-like girl's eyes. She instantly rushed closer to him with her fingers laced together. "So you're an alchemist? Do you know others like me? Please, Mister Alchemist, tell me—Am I beyond repair?" She spoke fast with a shaky voice. Her pleading Hazel orbs started to look glossy.

Roy studied her face, her ears, her tail, whiskers and everything else. That's when he noticed that she and Micha were a splitting image of each other. This girl also had full bangs, though instead of being until her neck, it flowed until her thigh and instead of having raven locks like him, this girl had navy-blue hair. She was much paler and her eyes were a different shade. Even their choice of clothing, was very much alike. This girl wore a gothic Lolita style dress. One that Micha would surely wear on occasion.

"Do you? Do you know others like me?" Her voice cracked his image of his cadet and snapped him back to this chimera talking to him.

He suddenly remembered poor Alexander and Nina, their lives, binded together by the poor girl's insane father. Roy suddenly shut the memory out and thought of what pain this girl, standing right in front him went through. "Yes…" Mustang finally replied bitterly.

Her whole face lit up. "Really?" She asked excitedly. "What animal? A girl? Or a boy? Oh, please, you have to introduce them to me! I thought I was the only one when—"

"Please." The girl kept quiet. Mustang let out a sad sigh then finally said, "you won't be meeting them… only… only in their grave." The Colonel lowered his head.

The young chimera also did the same. It seemed like all hope was lost for her…

"What's your name?" The girl asked in a whisper.

"Roy. Roy Mustang. And you?"

She looked at him hesitantly then said, "I don't really know… All this time, they have just been calling me, _Neko_."

"_Neko_?" Asked Roy. "You mean, the Xingese term for 'cat'?"

"Well, I am part cat." She whispered.

"That simply won't do," Roy shook his head. "Don't you remember what your real name is? Not at all?"

"I think it was… Eloise?" She whispered unsurely as she turned her back at him. "That's right!" She perked up. "It was Eloise!" She spoke to herself.

Roy was puzzled by this girl's weird behavior. She really reminded him of Micha. Wasn't that strange? Of all people to be reminded off! He smirked at himself. He knew he cared for her, but why can't she remind him of Riza instead? He let out a chuckle.

"_Ne_, Mister Mustang, you can call me Eloise on one condition…" Eloise spun around and faced a Bemused looking Roy. "You can call me Eloise if and **only** _if_…" She leaned closer to him and said her requirement. "If you will be my first friend." At that very moment, he thought he saw Micha's face, instead of Eloise's.

* * *

**And that's the end of it~ ^^ I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make this an all Royai chapter, but it's kind of hard because well… as you can see, Roy gets kidnapped and made an unusual acquaintance. ^^; Please do drop a review my way before you click that 'back' or the 'X' button. They make me happy. **

**Oh, and please, tell me what you want to see, expect, or whatever for the next chapter. You can also request. I'll squeeze that in the next chapters. I have placed up a poll. PLEASE do respond to it. I want to know and see results from you all. Thank you very much!**


	13. Operation Search and Don't Die

**Here's the next chapter. ^^ R&R~ **

**I don't own FMA**

Edward huddled in with the other MPs while Alphonse chose to give Micha some comfort. He spotted her sitting inside Johnny's car, hugging her knees. Alphonse stood near her for a while. He didn't know what to say.

Micha heard metallic like footsteps approached her. Once they stopped, she looked up and forced a smile. "Hi, Al. It's been a while…" Her voice came out really soft. "How's Winry? I'd love to see her again."

"Uhm… Winry's ok. She's in Rush Valley as we speak…" Alphonse replied awkwardly.

"I see…" Micha replied. Her eyes were void of tears but they indeed looked tired.

"It's ok, Micha. I'm sure we'll get the Colonel back. You know, of all people, I didn't expect you to cry… After all, I heard you didn't even cry in your parent's funeral." Alphonse said his sentence carefully. Making sure, that, it didn't rub her the wrong way. "I guess you really _are_ warming up to the Colonel." Alphonse let out a light chuckle, hoping to lift her spirits.

"No way!" Micha retorted. "And I'm not crying… Well, I _sobbed_ because they killed Mr. Robinson…" She said defensively. "There is a difference between _sob_ and _cry._"

"But you still let out tears and they are _both_ a sign of sadness," Edward came next to Alphonse, "so you basically **are **getting soft." He smirked. "You are no longer the same tough, rebellious, gangster chick anymore." He teased.

"Well, I'm no longer a gangster chick, all right." Micha laughed. "But don't ever say I'm losing my touch!" She gave Ed a quick kick in the gut, causing the alchemist to fall back."

"Brother…"

"Micha!" Johnny called her attention. The said person looked at his direction. "Daniel's taking you back to head quarters! Lieutenant's orders."

"Since when did you take orders from a Lieutenant, _Major_ White?" Micha laughed.

"Well," Johnny chuckled, "She knows how to get my dear cousin back faster than I do so…" He shrugged then hopped in a black Military vehicle next to Havoc. Hawkeye hopped into another car and drove away with three other cars in tow, including the young Major's."

"Aren't you two coming?" Micha turned her gaze towards the two brothers whilst Daniel climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"We're going to be doing some research first…" Edward hopped in the back. He got squished once Alphonse got in as well.

"Sorry, brother!" Alphonse blushed as the older Elric writhed in pain.

**(((-----)))**

Roy still hung from the cold, hard and uncomfortable chains. Eloise's tail was slowly moving from side to side in anticipation.

"Sure…" Roy said awkwardly.

"Yay!" Eloise cheered, "I have a friend!"

"_Neko_…" A female voice called. It was wrapped with familiarity and Mustang was getting sick of it. The said chimera snapped down and stopped her merry making. Courtney placed a silk chocker necklace with a silver cat bell attached to it, around Eloise's neck. "You're supposed to wear your bell at all times."

Eloise meowed softly in return and Courtney scratched her cat ear and the chimera purred submissively.

"A sixteen year old chimera with the mentality of an eight year old…" Courtney said, "Amusing, isn't it?"

"What do _you_ want with me and what the hell did _you_ do to her?" Barked Mustang.

"Me?" She scoffed. "I didn't do anything to _her_. In fact, she should thank me. I found her and convinced our boss to make her stay. We provide her with everything she needs…" Courtney looked at Mustang vulgarly in the eye, "and in return, we get something very rewarding from her... Don't we, kitty?"

Eloise yet again, meowed submissively. Her eyes were bright with glee.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mustang.

"I go into these places at night…" Eloise meowed. Courtney tossed a colorful ball of yarn her way and the chimera played with it anxiously and disappeared in a corner while chasing the ball of thread.

"Since she _moves_ like a cat…" Courtney waited for Mustang to understand.

"You get her to steal for you." Roy glared at her.

"Correct!" She grinned. "See, I knew you were smart… But dumb enough to simply _not_ see this coming. You're like that little daddy's girl…" She spit out. "She doesn't just steal, by the way, she comes with a _feisty_ fighting ability as well."

Mustang pictured how cats fight… _Cat fights… Nice_. He thought.

"What's your problem with her anyway?" Roy asked. "I mean, sure, she's annoying and all, but what did she ever do to you? And if you _do_ hate her that much, why didn't you just kidnap _her_ instead of _me_?" He bit his tongue. That wasn't nice to say. Sure enough, Riza was worried that he has gone missing… but if the cadet got kidnapped… Riza wouldn't sleep until she was found. Not to mention Leila… that girl would probably buy the whole army to get her back.

"Don't worry," Courtney smirked. "We're getting there."

"Hey, leave her out of this!" Mustang yelled. _Dammit, me and my big mouth!_ He scolded himself.

"You were the one who suggested it, correct?" Her 'diabolical' laugh made Roy want to laugh at her but resisted the urge. "Misery loves company, right? _Neko_…"

Eloise meowed and emerged from the dark corner with the ball of yarn in her hands.

"I need you to… _pick up_ something for me."

**(((-----)))**

Edward, Alphonse, Micha and Daniel all came into the Colonel's outer office and sipped some coffee while Micha told them her whole history with the 'freak', as Micha would call her. Daniel coughed up all her personal info and files about her. He was forced by Ed to tell him his personal relationship with her. Though, Micha thinks that he just did that so the little runt could tease her about it.

"I heard enough," she stood from the couch and walked over to the door. "I'm going home."

"But the Lieutenant told you stay here!" Alphonse reasoned.

"I have school tomorrow," she replied. "I can't stay here."

"I'll get your things for you then," Daniel stood up and grabbed the car keys.

"No way!" Micha shouted, disagreeing.

"It's dangerous. They might be after you as well if Courtney really is behind this," Edward said. "They know where you live, you'll be alone and _if_ they outnumber you, you're a goner. Do you plan on making the Lieutenant go crazy with worry over you?" Micha looked down, defeated. "She has enough worries by looking for the Colonel." He stood up and walked over to the door. "Which is exactly why Sergeant Fritzer, here, will be more than happy to stay with you at home." He grinned. "If the Lieutenant gets mad, tell her_** Major**_ Elric permitted it."

"You dirty little piece of—" Micha glared at him so hard it made Al cringe.

"Now, Daniel you don't mind right?" Ed tapped his arm and went off. "Come on, Al. We need to get the Colonel back for the Lieutenant or she'll make us targeting dummies. By the way, Sergeant," Edward looked back for a while and scrutinized his face, "your services aren't needed for this mission. Stay out of it." He turned around again and continued walking away.

Daniel didn't know how to react. Of course the little runt knew he was right. He may be reckless, but he was smart enough to keep Daniel away. There's a huge possibility of him letting her escape. Lieutenant Hawkeye will not stand for such behavior and she really will-as much as she hates killing people-will shoot him down if he makes the situation turn to their disadvantage on purpose.

"You're already a dummy, you red bean." Micha muttered. This made the Fullmetal Alchemist stop in his tracks and turn slowly. He revealed a very sharp set of teeth, steam came out of his nose and he started to stomp repeatedly with his foot.

"Who the hell did you call so short that he couldn't be shot at by a bullet?" He yelled angrily.

"Brother!" Alphonse dragged his angry brother by the hood and dragged him away.

**(((-----)))**

Riza and the rest of the other MP's secured all the areas and exits that lead out of East. Johnny was able to recruit and appoint enough for the job, but not all of the men on duty were as devoted to the Colonel as the others. The other MPs cooperated once they found out that Hawkeye was truly the one calling the shots. Feury contacted the other headquarters about the situation and informed them.

"If I don't find him by tonight, so help me, I will declare East under a state of calamity!" Riza gripped the steering wheel hard enough to snap it into pieces.

"H-hey… Calm down, Lieutenant. I know my dear cousin can be useless, but he can handle himself." Johnny coaxed her.

"Still!" Her voice came out so tense, angry, cold, stern but the one emotion her really caught was worry.

"If it really is Fritzer's crazy girlfriend that kidnapped him, I think it was a good idea for the Lieutenant to drop him from this mission." Havoc spoke up.

"I don't think she's smart enough to pull this all of by herself though. I'm sure she isn't the one calling the shots either. They have a boss… I just don't know who." Johnny hung his head in grief.

"I just hope that Ed and Al find him and get to him as fast as we can…" Havoc said.

"Faster." Riza stepped on the gas pedal and drove swiftly into the docks. The other military car had a hard time following. They stopped where their old hide out used to be. And just as expected… it was empty.

Riza still wanted to look around more. They were probably stupid enough to leave something behind that would lead them to the new one. While she, Havoc, White and other MPs check the place out, Breda and Falman took the other troops and looked around the whole circumference of the area.

"As the Colonel would say," Riza started plainly, "Don't get killed."

All the men saluted and carried on.

Riza had her military jacket off, revealing the two gun holsters that were strapped on her trunk and carried two fully loaded pieces of ammunition. She held another in her hand, ready for anything. Riza carefully and silently slipped into a room, with her gun pointed out in front of her. She spotted a lamp, hanging atop a crate. On that crate was a little letter for her.

_Dear Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye,_

_You must be dying of worry for your commanding officer. Though you honestly didn't think that we were stupid enough to actually stay here when you already squeezed it out of our other members, did you? My, my, Elizabeth, I thought you were better than that. I have been watching you for a while now. I must say, I'm very impressed and interested. Mustang doesn't know what he has. You should consider being _my_ aide instead. I promise you, my dear, it will be far better than serving him. I don't want to be rude, so I wish to invite you to dinner at Yale Gold River. We shall talk about your future and the Colonel's as well there. Please come in your best formal attire. Don't be late; I will have our food be served at seven. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ T.A._

Who was this T.A. person? What did he mean by 'I've been watching you'? Talk about creepy stalker. And what the hell was this about inviting her to the most expensive restaurant in East? And for her to come in her best formal attire? But if it means getting Roy back, then by hell, she would wear a dress with the highest possible slit if needed.

Hawkeye walked back to the rest of her group and revealed the letter to her closest military buddies, **only**. They would have to keep this a secret. So here was her to do list: Think of a plan, look for a pretty dress, don't be late, rescue Roy, and then torture the hell out of the people who held him captive. This should all be… a piece of cake… _Oh joy_. She rolled her eyes then got back in the car.

**(((-----)))**

Micha took a quick shower then plopped herself on her bed. It was already getting late and Daniel said he'd just get some clothes from his place and come right back. She was all alone. Micha tossed and turned, but despite it being one in the morning, she still couldn't go to sleep.

_I don't know if it's the Colonel gone missing, Auntie Riza being sick with worry, them killing Mister Robinson or knowing that…_ Micha screamed at her pillow, muffling the sound but it was loud enough for Hayate to hear her. He jumped up on her and licked her face. She slowly rolled back on her back and stroked his fur, from head to tail. The little puppy liked the attention and settled to rest on her chest.

She slowly placed the dog on her bed and dangled her feet on the edge of the bed. _I hate this_. She cussed in her head. Micha proceeded downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge then closed it again. She had lost her appetite. She let her gaze drift on the hamper of dirty clothes next to the washing machine in the washing area. Micha had half a mind of doing the laundry but stalled when the cool breeze hit her from the half open kitchen window. She sighed, then walked towards the hamper to sort out the whites and colored.

After a while, she started to feel her tired body giving up, her eye lids getting heavier and the steady whirring of the washer was slowly lulling her to sleep as was the comforting smell of the fabric softener. She felt a cold shill go up her spine, which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Micha woke up and looked around, paranoid.

"Daniel?" She called out. _Maybe he's in the living room now…_ She thought. _But why didn't I hear or see the front door open?_

She called out again, leaning a bit forward, hoping to see something blue move in the living room. "Daniel?"

_Silence_… Then… **Nothing**.

"This isn't funny, dammit." She muttered then went to the living room. It was empty. Hayate started barking like a mad dog from the top of the stairs, bearing his teeth at something invisible. Scared out of her wit, Micha went to the kitchen and looked for the small hand gun Riza always leaves in the kitchen. She stood in front of the kitchen window, opening the drawers to look for it… Then she thought she felt her soul leave her body.

Some type of Cat-like-person was standing in the washing room's door frame. She wore an eerie smile that just screamed, "_I'm going to kill you."_

At that moment, Micha forgot to breathe. The chimeras launched herself at Micha, but thank the heavens; Hayate jumped and bit her on the arm. The chimera lashed at Hayate and he bumped into the dining table. Hearing him whimper made Micha mad.

"HEY!" She screamed then the cat-person threw herself at Micha once more, hissing and bearing her teeth. She tried pushing her away from her body using her arms. "Damn, girl, I think you drank too much milk." Micha wrinkled her nose at the foul stench and threw her off her. She immediately got up and let her hands wonder around the utensil drawer. She pulled out a butter knife and slashed at the pouncing chimera before her. "I am so stupid…" Micha cussed.

Daniel approached the house and saw the kitchen lights on. _Maybe she's having a snack_. He thought. He got out of the car, locked it, his duffel of clothes in his right hand, and walked towards the front door. He heard a cat hissing angrily and Micha screaming in pain. He dropped the bag and ran in the house. He saw Micha on the floor, holding up a girl with cat features…

"What the hell!" Daniel shouted in shock, _not moving_.

"Oh, sure. Just stand there…" Micha strained to keep the cat from biting her, "because I as sure as hell don't _need your help_!" She screamed sarcastically.

Daniel tried to get the chimera off by hitting her off Micha with the dining chair. It worked, but she only got angrier.

"I leave you for ten minutes, and you get this… this…" He struggled for the word.

"Chimera." Micha said.

"CHIMERA, TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU." He shouted angrily.

"I'm still breathing, aren't I?" Micha argued then ducked as the chimera started to throw random jars and others she could find on the counter.

**(((-----)))**

Riza and the other MPs made it back to head quarters to strategize on their next move. Johnny was studying the note, with Falman. Havoc was taking a drag whilst asking Feury how informing the other head quarter's reacted.

Riza dialed her home number using Micha's phone to check up on her once she heard from the foot soldier up in front that she left with Daniel. Hawkeye patiently waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Micha answered.

"Micha? Why aren't you here at head quarters? I told you to stay here!" She chided. Her anger grew away when she heard a crash, a cat hissing, Hayate barking like mad and Daniel cussing on the other line. "What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"Uh… nothing… we're just peachy." Micha said nervously. "Shit!" Hawkeye heard Daniel cuss, along with another cat like screech.

"That was not _nothing_." Riza barked. The whole office was watching her on the phone now. "Why is Fritzer cussing?"

"To your left, dammit!" Micha screamed before the phone fell out of her grip. Hawkeye started to feel all the hairs in her body stand on one end.

"Micha Hawkeye, I demand for you to tell me what's going on! Hello? Hello? MICHA!"

**(((-----)))**

The chimera had scratched Daniel more than once on the shoulder and was bleeding pretty bad. The Phone dangled near Micha's face. She could hear what her Auntie was saying on the phone. The cat successfully scratched her chest, and neck. A little more, and her throat would've been ripped out. Micha screamed loud enough for the Lieutenant to tremble on the other line. "HELP ME!" She screamed.

Riza dropped the phone and raced for her car. Johnny picked up the phone, and heard screaming. He too, raced to accompany the Lieutenant.

**How was it? =3 Sorry this chapter was really short compared to my other chapters. ^^; I'm getting stuck and I feel like it's getting draggy. T_T I'm working on other stories, so maybe that's why I'm getting stuck. XD Some ideas will be most appreciated. **** I shall post as soon as I have an idea in my head. Please drop a review my way. ^^ **


	14. Shattered

**I don't own FMA. I only own the OCs and the plots.

* * *

**

Hawkeye hurriedly stopped the car in front of her town home. She didn't bother killing the engine. She jumped out, and raced for the door. She felt a cold chill run up her spine once she noticed the door was ajar and it was _dead_ silent. She cautiously entered her home with her gun in hand. She first went over to the kitchen. Riza felt her whole body go numb when she saw blood splatters and claw scratches on the walls and cabinets. Hayate was limping towards her, whining in pain.

Riza kneeled down to examine her dog. The poor creature had scratches and open wounds everywhere. He most likely broke a rib and a paw. Hawkeye patted his head and told him to stay put as she proceeded to the second floor to find the intruder.

"Lieutenant!" Johnny cried from the living room. Hawkeye dashed down the stairs and pointed her gun, but the scene she saw broker her heart.

Her giant book case had fallen over. To make matters worse, she saw two bodies under it.

Johnny and Riza carried the book case off them and tossed all the books and broken pieces of ornaments off of them. They were bleeding and there were deep scratches, wounds and bruises all over them. They both lied on their bellies, as if they were pushed and the book case tossed over them. Daniel covered two-thirds of Micha's body. Johnny hurriedly checked for a pulse.

Riza noticed that Micha was clutching on to something. It was a black silk chocker necklace with a silver cat's bell attached to it.

"Thank god. They are just unconscious." Major White announced and called for an ambulance. Riza was too deep in thought and busy thinking of who or _what_ could have done this.

**(((-)))**

Micha woke up when she felt something warm touch her hand. She slowly opened her burgundy eyes. The light temporarily blinded her, but her eyes were able to adjust. She saw her aunt holding her hand.

"Au-Auntie Riza?"

Riza gave her niece a tight hug before giving her a firm slap. Her actions shocked Lieutenants Breda and Havoc. Johnny and Feury gasped.

"How could you disobey a direct order? I told you to stay inside head quarters! But did you listen? No. Now look at you!" Riza yelled. Her voice was shaking from worrying over her.

Micha had broken her left arm and she was covered in scratches and bruises. "I'm sorry… this is all my fault. I deserve more than a slap." She admitted weakly. But then her eyes grew wide with worry and anxiety. "Where's Daniel? What happened to him?" She was almost shouting.

Johnny opened the curtain to Micha's right and revealed a badly beaten up Sergeant Daniel Fritzer. He was covered in bandages and broke his leg and left arm. He also broke a few ribs. Covered in cuts, wounds and bruises, Micha was speechless.

**(((-)))**

Riza and the rest of the officers were planning inside their hospital room. Micha was listening in and as soon as she heard that she was being invited into a dinner by the bad guy, she spoke up. "Ummm… About this dinner, Auntie Riza, you can ask Leila for help. She can set you up with a dress that you can hide your gun in properly, tear easily and all that. I'm sure she can get a blueprint of the restaurant easily as well."

"I already have it." Riza answered. "And I don't want to ask for a civilian's help. We can do this on our own."

Micha let out a tired sigh. "You can always use all the help you can get. A true soldier knows when to ask for help." She stated feebly.

"And a soldier should also know when to follow orders!" She chided her. "If you didn't have to go out and disobey my orders, none of this would have happened! You would still be able to go to school tomorrow, walk properly and _maybe_ even help in this case— Not only that, you placed Sergeant Fritzer in _danger_ as well." Hawkeye's cheeks were flushed with emotion and her niece couldn't do anything but keep her head bowed. "Pride brings many people down, Cadet. Remember that. Reflect on what you've done and stay out of trouble. Understood?" She said that last word _very_ firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Micha's voice was feeble and cracked at the slightest. It almost sounded like she was going to cry.

"Let's go. The guards will take care of them." Riza stood and so did all the men. Everyone gave the young cadet a look of compassion and comfort before heading out the door. Johnny touched her arm and gave her an apologetic stare. In return, Cadet Hawkeye gave him a feeble smile. As soon as the door clicked shut and their rhythmic footsteps were too far to be heard, she felt a stream of warm, silver tears slide down her pale cheek. To cry and mourn over your parents is one thing, but to cry out of guilt is _completely _different_._

**(((-))) **

Daniel awoke to the sounds of beeping. His vision was hazy, but as soon as he smelt the sterile air, he knew he was in a hospital. The bed next to him was empty, but obviously has been in use. He looked over to the monitors and saw how the graph reflected his steady heartbeat. He saw two ivies next to his bed, but only one was attached to his arm. He then took notice that Micha was asleep on a chair, her head rested on her good folded arm on the space to his right. She had been crying. The tears were not completely dry on her cheeks and her lashes stuck together and shone under the fluorescent lights.

He tried to lift his right arm to touch her, but then he felt a sudden jolt of pain. It streamed down to his ribs, pooling there and making it burn and ache further at the ribs and gut. Daniel cussed inwardly at the pain. He tried again, straining a bit. He slowly and gently stoked her cheek, wiping the tear away. Her burgundy eyes slowly opened and gazed at him.

Immediately, Daniel retracted his arm, hurting himself in the process. "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you."

"Why are you apologizing? I should be the one to apologize." Her voice was feeble and tainted with and unseen pain.

"Why would _you_ apologize to _me_?" Daniel asked with a little humor in his voice.

_My gosh, he was being unserious about this._ "Have you seen yourself lately?" There was a bit of sarcasm and even more hurt in her tone. She motioned to the dark glass that reflected their reflection to his left.

Daniel looked over to the glass and back at Micha. She was right. He was covered in casts and bandages, and ivy connected to him and a monitor to watch his heart beat. He looked pitiful. He did this three times before he finally rested his gaze at her and said: "Well, I've been sexier."

A slow smile formed on Micha's face and gradually became a snicker, then a giggle. "What was that about?" She laughed softly. She quickly stopped when her ribs started to hurt. "Ow… Ow… Ow…" Micha placed her good hand over the broken rib and closed her eyes at the pain.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Will you _please_ stop apologizing? I'm the one who should be apologizing to you!" Micha exclaimed, tears were brimming her angered and guilty eyes. She bowed her head and whispered: "I'm so sorry…" she was silently sobbing next to him, wishing she could turn back time and prevent any of this from happening. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry."

Daniel cupped her face and looked at her softly. "It's not your fault."

"It is!" she snapped. "Can you please stop telling me it's not my fault when you, me and the whole damn world knows it is?" Micha started trembling in her chair. Daniel wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Ok, it is your fault, but _I'm not blaming you_. In fact, I should be blaming _myself_. I shouldn't have let you go home or left you to grab some extra clothes." Micha looked up and opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "But it's ok. At least you're alive... and here with me." Daniel offered her a small smile.

"I'm such a coward. I keep crying all the time." She laughed bitterly.

"No, I think you're brave. You're not afraid to show anyone how you feel." Daniel offered her the best smile he could muster from the pain. She had her head bowed, her dark bangs covering her eyes. "The least you can do is give me a smile." He muttered.

She tried, but failed. It was too forced.

"A genuine smile." He said, while showing her how one was supposed to look like: straight from the heart.

Micha snickered and did as she was told. That very moment, he felt the bones in his body mending itself, including his heart.

**(((-)))**

Roy still hung on the chains and was dreading with weariness. He wanted to get out of this cold and unforgiving place, get back and hug Riza tightly until they fell asleep together on his warm bed. Though obviously, before that happened, he had to get out of here but the bigger question was, _how_?

He heard screaming, shouting and cussing from afar, and Eloise's silent whimpers. Roy strained his ears to hear anything else.

Courtney then came into his room, enraged by what Eloise has reported. "Mustang!" She shouted. "Do you know what your little brat did to my boyfriend?" She glowered at him.

"I don't know… Banged him before you did." He replied sarcastically. Because of this, Courtney angrily punched him in the gut, causing mustang to cough.

"Your little brat got him hospitalized, not to mention she was too. And now, the place is crawling with soldiers that not even a thousand deranged men with guns can penetrate!" She yelled.

"That wasn't _her_ fault that was _yours_. _You_ sent Eloise, not _her_." Mustang glared. "Just what are you up to, exactly? Revenge on Micha? Power? What?"

Courtney had a sly smile on her face before she answered. "Well, let's just say that my boss wants something of yours, so he told me to go get it for him."

Mustang's face crumpled to the center, not following what she had just said.

"Oh, come now! Don't tell me you don't know who we're after." Her tone was mocking and very smug. Roy just wanted to kill her right there and then. "We are after… oh, what do you call that piece in chess again? That's right!"

Roy felt all his blood fall to his feet. "No." He whispered.

"That's right." Courtney's face was wrapped in malice, and her voice, mocking. "We're after your queen." Right at that moment, Roy thought he saw the face of the devil.

**(((-)))**

Riza felt a cold jolt ride up her spine. It chilled her brain and made her feel uneasy. _Why can't things just get back to the way they were?_ She asked herself_. Why does everything have to be complicated and inconvenient_? She wanted to scream at the world. _No, Riza. You're better than that_. She told herself.

Things only got worse when the whole country found out that Colonel Roy Mustang had been kidnapped by the same gang that tried to kill his group earlier. Mixed emotions started to fill the country. Debates: about if he was really that pathetic or if the gang was really that good. Either way, Riza didn't like it one bit. She wanted this whole thing to remain quiet. The Fuhrer himself wanted a special unit to find Mustang, but Riza insisted that her unit do it. _Screw this_. She cussed inwardly.

Falman came in with a folder, looking fatigued. "Lieutenant, I have a lead on who T.A is." He reported while he handed the folder to Hawkeye. Riza gently took the folder from him and opened to browse. A picture of a devilishly handsome young man came to view. He had thick, wavy, chestnut locks, and evident blue eyes. He had a smug smile on his face, for some reason. This photo was taken a few weeks ago when he was coming out of his office.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"Taylor Anderson. Twenty-seven years old. He's a young and wealthy businessman. He was an alchemist, but when this profession failed him, he resorted to the industrial world." Falman answered.

"What do you mean failed him?" Hawkeye asked.

"He failed to pass the State Alchemist test." Replied the Warrant Officer.

"So he's bitter about it…" She mumbled. "What's his relation with the Colonel?"

"I… Haven't found anything yet. But I have found a connection with him and Major Isaac…"

Riza looked up from the papers and stared at her comrade. "What does my brother have to do with this?" Her voice came out cold, shutting out the worry that was threatening to build up inside of her.

"He was his mentor, Lieutenant."

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat_. Oh my. His mentor? Why haven't I heard of him, then? She asked herself_. "That's insane. I have never heard of him." She spoke firmly.

"It was short lived, and apparently Taylor Anderson is not his real name. It's Trent Harrison. He studied in Central University for Alchemic Arts. Like I said, he failed as an alchemist." Falman said.

Riza nodded her head and dismissed him. "You can have a break. Tell the others too." She turned around and went inside her office and shut the door quietly.

**(((-)))**

Back in the hospital, Micha was getting bored. She refused to sleep and sleep and sleep some more even though the nurses were more than willing to give her meds to _make_ her fall asleep. She tossed and turned. She stopped, lying down on her good arm, staring at Daniel. _At least someone here is sleeping._ She thought. She still couldn't get over his injuries. He would have to use crutches or a wheel chair… Micha shut her eyes tightly and tried to shoo away a picture of him all injured up and trying to walk.

"Are you awake?" A gentle voice asked her. Her burgundy eyes flew open. Daniel gave her a sleepy smile and attempted to stretch. It didn't turn out so well. He winced in pain and slowly, slowly, went back to his original position. "Having trouble sleeping?"

Micha looked away from him and slowly nodded her head. "I don't really want to sleep." She said softly.

Daniel looked at her with a soft and solemn expression on his face. "Do you want to go out?" He asked.

"I don't think we're allowed. There are guards outside our door."

"Come on." He chuckled. "What harm could come out from just taking a walk around the hospital? It's not like we can get out of here, anyway." Daniel called for the nurse and she came with a wheel chair for Daniel. "Can you walk?"

"I'd rather walk." Micha laughed. The nurse placed her cast in a sling and helped her get off the bed.

"Where will you two be going?" Asked the nurse.

"Just around." Daniel offered her a smile. Micha took a hold of Daniel's wheel chair. But before she could push, he was already pulling himself to move.

"Hey, don't do that!" Micha caught up with him and held on to the handle. The two guards by the door stopped them.

"We have direct orders from Lieutenant Hawkeye," Said the first guard. "Not to let you two out of the room."

"It's just a stretch." The nurse came out with a clip board. "They should be back in a while." She smiled at the two men.

"But… Lieutenant Hawkeye's going to shoot us…" The other mumbled.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she's not going to kill you two." Micha smiled. "We'll be back before she does!"

* * *

**Wow… It's been forever since I've updated. _ I'm terribly sorry. Inspiration escapes me. I already have some ideas for the next few chapters, but it will take me a while. I still have to take my makeup exams since I was terribly sick. =_= **

**This chapter is… so… never mind. I'll let you all decide. XD **


End file.
